Hon&Han?
by JennnyJ
Summary: Sharon,Michelle & Lily ska börja sitt nästsista år på Hogwarts och Sharon får upp ögonen för en person hon aldrig hade trot sig själv få känslor för, men det värsta är att hennes väninna Michelle har fått upp ögonen för samma person..
1. How could you?

Det är ett nytt år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom och Sharon Fealding börjar sjätte året där, samtidigt som hennes två väninnor, Lily Evans & Michelle Roddilus och så klart dom fyra Marodörerna.

Sharon armbågade sig fram igenom vimlet av mugglare på King's Cross stationen och släpade på sin skolkoffert och en korg där hennes katt, Napoleon låg och sov.  
(Hon hade hittat namnet i en mugglar bok som Lily hade läst förförra julen.)  
Hon kom fram till perrong 9-10 och försäkrade sig om att hon inte hade någons blickar på sig innan hon klev igenom spärren.

Framför henne stod ett stort rött ånglok, Hogwartsexpressen och väntade.  
Sharon svepte med blicken på trollkarlarna runt om sig och ryckte förtvivlat på axlarna när hon inte såg hennes pappas bruna kalluffs någon stans.  
George Fealding hade lovat att komma och säga hej då men blev väll upptagen med jobbet, han arbetade som auror och fick ofta ställa in grejer som hon och han hade bestämt att dom skulle göra, men det är väll sånt som alla får ta, han hade börjat arbeta mer efter att mamma (Elisabet Fealding) hade dött, hon mördades av en dödsätare när hon var på uppdrag för Fenixorden.

Hon suckade dystert och klev upp på tåget.  
Sharon trängde sig fram bland myllrande elever och släpade på den tunga väskan.  
Hon kände mångas blickar på sig, hon visste vad det berodde på … det honungsgula håret, det lockade sig i korkskruvs lockar längst med ryggen… mamma hade också haft ett sånt hår, pappa berättade en gång att när dom gick i skolan så var det en tjej från Hufflepuff som hade försökt att klippa av mammas hår för att hon var avundsjuk på det.

Hon kämpade vidare med väskan då hon avbröts av en röst.  
"Behöver du hjälp?"  
Sharon vände sig om och såg in i Sirius Blacks gråa ögon.  
Han hade blivit väldigt snygg under sommaren, han hade vuxit minst en decimeter och det svarta håret flög titt som tätt ner i ögonen på honom, och smilgropen han fick när han log eller skrattade.  
Sharon visste att hon hade dröjt kvar blicken lite längre än normalt och slet förargat bort den.  
Kom igen nu Sharon, det är ju Sirius Black, skolans smörare nummer ett, han som har krossat ett dussintals flickohjärtan och som inte brytt sig, du vill inte bli krossad på samma sätt! Var hon tvungen att påminna sig själv om och om igen.  
"Nej tack Black, jag klarar mig." Sa hon och tog ett fastare tag om korgen med Napoleon i.  
"Okej Fealding, ses kanske senare." Sa han och fortsatte att gå.  
Hon kastade en blick efter honom… han har en snygg rumpa också. Tänkte hon och fnissade lite.

"SHARON!" Ropade en bekant röst.  
Hon kollade mot kupéerna en bit där ifrån, och såg sin bästa kompis Lilys ansikte sticka ut ur en av dörrarna.  
"Lily, kom och hjälp till här." Pustade hon och gestikulerade mot kofferten.  
Lily skrattade och kom och kramade om henne, sedan med förenade krafter lyckades dom att baxa in kofferten i kupén.

"Sharon!" Utropade hennes andra väninna Michelle och strök undan en svart hårslinga ur ansiktet.  
Sharon flinade och slog sig ned på sätet bredvid henne.  
"Och du har kommit ihåg Napoleon i år igen." Sa Michelle och flinade.  
"Haha jaa, jag kommer aldrig att glömma den gången jag glömde kvar honom hemma, pappa fick spader, han tjatade i flera veckor om hur mycket det egentligen kostar att skicka paket med ugglorna i Diagongränden." Sa Sharon och skrattade.  
"Träffade du honom nu då?" Frågade Lily och log.  
"Nej, han jobbar över igen." Sa Sharon tyst och pillade på ena sko snöret.  
"Oj, okej, han gjorde säkert allt för att komma ändå." Sa Lily och log försiktigt.  
"Mmm, kanske det." Sa Sharon och klappade Napoleon förstrött på ryggen.  
Dom lämnade ämnet och började prata om Försvar mot svartkonster.  
Lily tyckte att det var väldigt svårt och Michelle flinade och föreslog att hon skulle be Potter om hjälp.  
Lily blev knallröd i ansiktet och mumlade någonting om prefektgöra.  
Sharon och Michelle skrattade glatt när Lily hade gått.

"Du vet att hon gillar Potter va?" Frågade Michelle efter ett tag.  
"Det har hon alltid gjort, hon är bara för högfärdig för att erkänna det." Sa Sharon och flinade.  
"Haha ja." Sa Michelle och log.  
"Och du då, vilken Marodör gillar du då?" Frågade Sharon och kollade intresserat på Michelle.  
"Du får lova att inte säga nått till Lily." Sa hon och blev röd i ansiktet.  
"På heders ord." Sa Sharon och log glatt.  
"Sirius Black." Sa Michelle och blev rödare i ansiktet.  
Sharon kände hur magen knöt ihop sig. (Varför gjorde den det? Hon gillade inte Black och Black gillade inte henne!)  
"Sirius Black, hjärte krossaren?!" Sa hon och stirrade på henne.  
"Mmm, han hälsade på mig idag, innan du och Lily hade kommit." Sa Michelle och log lyckligt.  
"Okej.." Sa Sharon och log lite, men hon kunde inte riktigt dela hennes väninnas lycka.  
"Du då, vem har du på G?" Frågade hon entusiastiskt.  
Innan Sharon han svara räddades hon av matvagnen.

"Vill ni ha något från vagnen flickor?" Frågade en rund häxa.  
"Jag tar en bertibotts bönor i alla möjliga smaker box." Sa Michelle och log.  
Hon betalade och gick in i kupén igen.  
"Jag tar tre Chokladgrodor och två pumpapastejer." Sa Sharon och grävde i fickan efter pengar.  
"Hungrig?" Frågade en röst bakom henne.  
Hon snurrade runt, Marodörerna.  
"Japp, blev ingen frukost i morse." Sa hon till Sirius som hade frågat.  
"Vadårå, bantar du?" Frågade han och höjde på ögonbrynen.  
"Nej, maten var slut." Sa hon enkelt och betalade till häxan som stod och väntade.  
"Dålig morsa som låter sin dotter svälta ihjäl!" Sa han och flinade.  
"Du vet fan ingenting om mitt liv så ge fan i mej!!" Skrek hon och stirrade tårögt på honom ett tag innan hon rusade in i kupén igen.

(Sirius)

"Vad tog det åt henne?" Frågade Sirius förvånat och kollade på det ställe där Sharon nyss hade stått.  
"Du vet inte om det va?" Frågade Lupin enkelt.  
"Vet inte om vad?" Sa Sirius och kollade på honom.  
"Hennes mamma e död." Förklarade han bekymrat.  
"Å fan, inte så konstigt att hon blev arg." Mumlade James som stod bakom Sirius.  
"Hur dog hon?" Frågade Peter nyfiket.  
"Blev mördad av ett par dödsätare när hon var på uppdrag för orden." Sa Remus och kliade sig besvärat på  
näsan.  
James och Peter flämtade till.  
"Vad fan har jag ställt till med?!" Mumlade Sirius och gick tillbaka till kupén.

(Sharon)

"Vad skrek ni om där ute?" Frågade Michelle nyfiket när hon kom in igen.  
"Din Casanova vågade förolämpade min mamma." Sa Sharon och strök undan tårarna.  
Michelle såg förskräckt på Sharon, hon visste att det här med hennes mamma var ett känsligt ämne.  
"Va?! Hur fan kunde han?" Mumlade hon och kramade om henne.  
Sharon grät tyst mot hennes axel.  
"Vad har hänt?" Frågar Lily förvirrat när hon kliver in i kupén.  
Sharon satt tyst på sin plats så Michelle vände sig mot henne.  
"Black förolämpade hennes mamma." Sa hon tyst och Lily gick fram och kramade om Sharon försiktigt.  
"Jag vet att han är ett vidrigt kräk." Sa Lily och log lite.  
Sharon nickade lite.  
Men hon tänkte att Sirius visste ju ändå inte om det där med hennes mamma så han gjorde väll inget fel, men det hade kommit så hastigt så hon hade blivit riktigt förbannad på honom… stackars Sirius han lär ju inte ha fattat ett dugg.


	2. I'm Sorry

"Vi är strax framme, så det är bäst att vi byter om." Sa Lily och log.  
Dom bytte om till sina Hogwartsklädnader och Lily stack iväg för att informera första års eleverna.  
När tåget bromsade in tog Michelle och Sharon sina väskor och bar ut dom.  
Utanför tåget stod professor Kettleburn deras lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur och ropade till sig dom rädda första års eleverna.

"Lily, vi tar den här vagnen." Ropade Sharon till Lily som följde en grupp första års elever fram till Professor Kettleburn och gick mot en av vagnarna i närheten.  
Medan dom plaskade i lervällingen höll Sharon på att tappa balansen och grabbade tag i en skrämd  
förstaårselev, pojken blev röd i ansiktet och mumlade något om att han var tvungen att gå.  
Sharon skrattade och rätade på sig.  
"Sorry gumman, men jag tror att han nobbade dig." Sa Michelle och skrattade.  
"Joo, jag är rädd för det… vad gjorde jag för fel?" Sa Sharon med spelad förvåning.  
Dom skrattade och klev in i den tomma vagnen.  
"Tycker inte du att förstaårseleverna bara ser mindre och mindre ut efter varje år?" Frågade Michelle och fingrade på en svart hårlock.  
"Haha joo, dom är ju som små tomtenissar." Sa Sharon och stängde till Napoleons korg ordentligt.  
"Haha, tomtenissar." Fnissade Michelle.  
Efter ett tag kom även Lily och hoppade in.

Just när vagnen skulle åka iväg öppnades dörren igen och en grupp skrattande pojkar trängde in sig, Marodörerna.  
När killarna såg vilka som redan satt i vagnen blev dom tysta.  
Sharon slog ned blicken och stirrade stint på sina skor.  
"Hej Evans." Sa James glatt.  
"Potter." Svarade Lily tvärt.  
Även om Lily lät avig så tyckte Sharon att hon hörde en liten, liten gnutta värme i rösten.  
Michelle kastade ideligen blickar mot Sirius, men han tycktes inte se det, han kollade ut genom fönstret hela  
vägen upp till slottet.  
När vagnarna stannade öppnade Lily dörren och hoppade ut.  
När Sharon trängde sig ut snuddade hon vid Blacks hand och det pirrade lite i maggropen.  
Dom klafsade igenom den geggiga marken och klampade skrattandes (Efter att dom hade sett "Snivelus" Snape vurpat i lervällingen och blivit alldeles lerig!) in i hallen.

Dom fortsatte in i Stora salen och slog sig ned vid Gryffindorbordet.  
"Ser ni att vi har en ny lärare i försvar mot svartkonster?" Frågade Lily och kollade upp mot honnörsbordet.  
Michelle och Sharon vände blickarna uppåt.  
Bredvid Dumbledore satt en lång häxa med svart hår uppsatt i en hög stram tofs.  
Hon såg ganska sträng ut.  
"Hon och Professor McGonagall kommer att bli bästisar." Sa Sharon och skrattade.  
Både Lily och Michelle skrattade dom med.  
Men dom tystnade tvärt när Professor McGonagall klev in i salen med dom små "Tomtenissarna" som Sharon nu kallade dom.  
Hon placerade en trebent pall på golvet och ställde en sliten gammal hatt på den.  
Då uppenbarade det sig en reva strax ovanför brättet på den.  
Och så började den sjunga:

_Ni tycker kanske inte jag är vacker,  
Men döm ej efter vad ni ser idag,  
Jag lovar äta upp mig själv om ni  
Kan finna någon klokare än jag.  
Behåll ni gärna era svarta plommonstop,  
Och era höga hattar som ser så fina ut  
För jag är Hogwartshatten Som Sorterar  
Och därför slår jag alla andra utan prut.  
Det finnes ej något dolt i era tankar  
Som inte jag kan uppenbara,  
Sätt mig på huvudet, och jag skall säga  
I vilket hem du helst bör vara.  
Ni passar kanske bäst i Gryffindor,  
Där folk med mod i bröstet lever,  
Vars djärvhet, kraft och tapperhet,  
Dem skiljer ut från mängden av elever;  
Ni kanske hemma hör i Hufflepuff,  
Där rättvisa och sanning styr,  
Ja, Hufflepuffarna är trogna och lojala  
Och aldrig någon möda styrt;  
Måhända är ert hem det visa Ravenclaw,  
Ty den som lärd och kvicktänkt är  
Och har ett klart och gott förstånd  
Skall alltid sina likar finna där;  
Eller måhända ni är i Slytherin  
Skall ert sanna vänner finna,  
Där sluga rävar nyttjar alla knep  
Att sina mål och syften vinna.  
Så sätt nu hatten på! Förfäras ej!  
Grips ej av frossa! Ty jag kan lova  
Att (fast jag inga har) ni är i säkra händer,  
För jag, jag är en Hatt Med Tankegåva_

Eleverna visslade och applåderade judligt när den slutade sjunga.  
Den bugade sig och blev sedan alldeles stilla.  
"När jag ropar upp era namn så sätter ni er på pallen och drar på er hatten så sorteras ni till era olika elevhem." Förklarade McGonagall för förstaårseleverna (Även kallade Tomtenissarna).

Katharina Awlyn, George Toom, Ann McGordon & David Porter (Killen som nobbat Sharon!) hamnade i Gryffindor,  
Hillary Evert, Criss Frors & Daniella & Vincent Howet hamnade i Hufflepuff,  
Mandy Moon, Claes Elliot, Gordon Sylvester & William Nox hamnade i Slytherin &  
Eric Büllow, Tracy Verloon, Ulrica Gordon & Olow Pierce hamnade slutligen i Ravenclaw.

När dom alla var färdigsorterade så reste sig Dumbledore upp.  
"Nu ska jag säga ett par välbehövliga ord: Hugg in." Han satte sig igen.  
Plötsligt hade tallrikarna framför dom fyllts med olika förrätter,  
Sharon som inte hade ätit något annat än chokladgrodorna och pumpa pastejerna högg glatt in på köttet och potatisen.  
"Haha Sharon, du har ju nästan lika stor aptit som Black." Sa Lily och skrattade.  
Sharon kastade en förargad blick mot henne och fortsatte att äta.  
När alla hade ätit förrätten försvann den och ersattes av efterrätten.  
"Lily, kan du skära upp en bit Sirapstårta?" Frågade Michelle och sträckte fram tallriken.  
Lily skrattade och tog emot den.  
"Äum, kan någon skicka chokladbakelserna?"  
Sharon som satt närmast dom tog fatet och räckte det mot den som hade frågat, Sirius Black.  
Deras ögon möttes ett tag men sen slog hon bort den.  
Hon ville inte prata med honom nu.

När även efterrätten var slut (Efter en låång tid, förstaårseleverna var tvungna att prova ALLA smaker tydligen..) så reste Dumbledore på sig igen.  
"Välkomna tillbaka till ett nytt år på Hogwarts, för er nykomlingar vill jag berätta att den förbjudna skogen på området är absolut förbjuden för elever, och det gör inget om några äldre elever också kommer ihåg det (Han kastade en road blick mot Marodörerna )  
sen så ber jag att få presentera eran nya lärare i försvar mot svartkonster, Mrs Hobbins.  
Alla applåderade ljudligt när Dumbledore slutat prata.  
"Sharon, kommer du?" Frågade Michelle och drog henne i armen,  
hon var djupt försjunken i sina egna tankar.  
Hon ryckte till och såg sig omkring, salen hade börjat tömmas med folk.  
"Lily har gått till Tomtenissarna, men lösenordet är Fjällsippa." Förklarade hon medan dom gick igenom salen.  
Då knackade någon Sharon på axeln.  
"Äum, Fealding kan jag få prata med dig?" Frågade Sirius och drog lite nervöst handen igenom håret.  
Jag kastade en blick mot Michelle och hon nickade och mimade att hon skulle fortsätta själv.  
"Visst Black." Sa hon och följde med honom lite avsides.

"Jag är ledsen för vad jag sa på tåget." Sa han och såg henne ärligt i ögonen.  
"Jag blev riktigt förbannad, men jag förstår nog att du inte hade nån aning om det." Sa Sharon och log lite försiktigt.  
"Jo jag såg det,tack för det." Sa han och log ett stort "Sirius-smile"  
"Bra, men du kanske ska gå till din kompis." Sa han och nickade mot det hållet där Michelle hade försvunnit.  
"Visst, hej då Black." Sa Sharon och flinade.  
"Vi ses Fealding." Sa han och bugade.  
Hon fnissade och sprang ikapp Michelle.

"Vad ville han?" Frågade hon lite avundsjukt.  
"Säga förlåt bara." Sa Sharon glatt.  
"Okej, inget mer?" Frågade Michelle misstänksamt.  
"Nej, jag vet att du gillar honom och kan du någonsin tänka dig mej och Black tillsammans?!" Sa Sharon och flinade.  
Michelle fnittrade åt tanken.  
"Okej, jag tror dej." Sa hon och log.  
"Bra." Sa Sharon nöjt.

(Kommer inte fler kapitel förens någon kommenterar hehe)


	3. I´ll make love

"Men vem har du på gång då?" Frågade Michelle medan vi sicksackade fram mellan eleverna som strömmade genom korridoren på väg till deras respektive elevhem.  
"Nja, jag vet inte, du kommer ihåg Dean va? Du vet han som jag var tillsammans med vid slutet av förra terminen typ...? Frågade Sharon och fingrade på en hårlock.  
"Jaa, den snyggingen kommer jag ihåg." Sa hon och flinade.  
"Mjoo, jag vet inte men jag tror att vi kanske fortfarande e tillsammans, vi pratade lite under sommaren, och det verkar så." Sa Sharon och log lite.  
"Det e ju klart, han avgudar dig!" Sa Michelle och log uppmuntrande.  
"Haha eller hur." Sa Sharon och skrattade.

"SHARON, MICHELLE!"  
Sharon och Michelle snurrade runt.  
"Hej Lily!" Ropade dom.  
"Hörrni, vänta!" Ropade hon tillbaka och armbågade sig fram mellan några tredje års elever.  
När Lily äntligen kom fram till dom så fortsatte de upp mot Den tjocka damen.  
"Fjällsippa." Sa Michelle och Den tjocka damen log och släppte in dom i sällskapsrummet.

"Hörrni, gör det något om jag går i säng nu? Jag är döds trött." Sa Lily och suckade.  
"Det e lugnt, jag måste prata med en viss person." Sa Sharon och spanade mot Dean som satt tillsammans med sina polare i en av sofforna i andra änden av rummet.  
"Visst, jag hänger med upp." Sa Michelle och kastade en uppmuntrande blick mot Sharon.  
När Lily och Michelle hade gått upp för trappan till flickornas sovsalar gick Sharon självsäkert fram till gruppen av grabbar.

"Wow wow, snygging klockan två." Sa en kille som hon tror heter Nigel och puffade till Dean.  
Dean vände sig om mot Sharon.  
"Hej sötnos, jag har saknat dig." Sa han och log charmigt mot henne.  
"Hej Dean, går det bra om vi går hit bort och pratar lite?" Frågade hon och log stort mot honom.  
"Ooooh, hon vill prata, kom igen nu Dean, lycka till." Sa en av grabbarna och puffade till han på axeln.  
Dean gav killarna en kort nick och följde sen med Sharon bort till borden en bit där ifrån.  
"Du får ursäkta grabbarna, dom är schysta egentligen." Sa Dean och flinade urskuldande.  
"Det e lugnt, men Dean hur e det mellan oss?" frågade hon rakt på sak och kollade upp på honom.  
"Jag har då inget emot att fortsätta där vi avslutade det." Sa han och log stort.  
"Bra." Sa hon glatt och kysste honom.  
Han log och kramade om henne.  
"Jag har saknat dig." Viskade han innan han vände sig om och gick tillbaka till grabbarna.

Sharon kollade lyckligt efter honom.  
Han var lång, muskulös hade brunt rufsigt hår och var Gryffindors stolta Quidditch kapten… en riktig hjärte krossare.  
Sharon log och gick upp mot flickornas sovsalar.

"Hur gick det?!" Frågade Michelle ivrigt när hon kom in i sovsalen.  
"Vi e tillsammans." Sa Sharon lyckligt och slog sig ned vid Lilys fotända.  
"Jag fattar det inte, vi har nyss kommit hit, och du har redan en pojkvän?!" Sa Lily och fnittrade till.  
"Haha jaa, om man ändå hade din tur och ditt utseende." Sa Michelle och suckade avundsjukt.  
Sharon flinade bara och kröp i säng.  
"Go´natt." Mumlade hon och fick svaga God natt till svar.

Nästa morgon vaknade hon av att hennes katt Napoleon hade hoppat upp i sängen och lagt sig på hennes mage.  
"Napoleon, av." Grymtade hon och skuffade bort katten.  
Napoleon kollade förebådande på henne och vandrade sedan iväg för att jaga möss eller något sånt.  
Sharon kastade en blick på klockan, halv sex.  
Hon suckade hon försökte somna om, men det gick inte så vidare.  
Hon smög så tyst som möjligt upp och drog på sig sin hogwarts klädnad och klev ned för trappan.

Hon slog sig ned i en av dom mjuka sofforna och kollade in i elden.  
"Redan uppe?" Frågade en förvånad röst.  
Sharon kastade en blick mot en fåtölj i närheten, det var Remus Lupin som satt i den.  
"Tja Remus, joo jag kunde inte sova, du då?"  
"Brukar inte sova så bra vid den här tiden." Sa han och kollade in i elden han med.  
Sharon nickade, hon hade för länge sedan fått reda på att Remus var en varulv, och nu var det bara några veckor kvar till nästa fullmåne.  
"Det är jobbigt va?" Frågade hon och pillade på en av kuddarna.  
Remus kastade en förvånad blick mot henne men nickade sedan.  
"Hur länge har du vetat om det?" Frågade han efter ett tag.  
"Rätt så länge, men jag lovar att hemligheten är säker med mig." Sa hon och log mot honom.  
Remus log tacksamt tillbaka.  
"Men nu tror jag att jag sticker ned till köket och tigger lite frukost, ska du med?" Frågar hon och ler.  
"Nej tack, jag väntar nog på dom andra." Sa han och flinade.  
"Okej, skyll dig själv, men du missar den otroligt goda frukosten som husalferna just nu fixar i ordning." Sa Sharon och stegade glatt iväg mot porträttet.  
När porträttet stängdes efter henne så flinade Remus lite, hon är allt ruggigt lik en viss person som just nu ligger uppe i pojkarnas sovsal och sover.

Sharon skyndade sig ner för trapporna och igenom korridorerna fram till tavlan med frukterna.  
Hon kittlade päronet lite försiktigt och det förvandlades till ett dörr handtag.  
Hon klev in i köket och hajade till.  
Där framme stod Professor Dumbledore och pratade glatt med ett par husalfer.  
"God morgon miss. Fealding. Sa Dumbledore glatt och log mot henne.  
"Morrn professorn." Sa Sharon och log tillbaka.  
Hon tog ett par skinksmörgåsar som en husalf bjöd på och såg upp mot Dumbledore igen.  
Han betraktade nu en gammal tavla av en mugglar bondgård som hängde på väggen.  
"Om du går nu miss. Fealding så upptäcker jag aldrig mackorna du har i handen." Sa han och betraktade ett får som hade sprungit ifrån sin flock på tavlan.  
Sharon flinade och stack ut ur rummet.  
Hon skyndade sig tillbaka till sällskapsrummet.

Hon kastade en blick mot sofforna och såg nu att alla Marodörerna nu hade vaknat.  
"Frukost någon?" Frågade hon glatt.  
James och Sirius nickade och kollade uppskattande mot skinksmörgåsarna hon hade med sig.  
Sharon slog sig ned i en av sofforna och gav dom en varsin macka, Peter och Remus ville inte ha, dom  
väntade till frukosten nere i matsalen.  
"Och vad gör du tillsammans med dom?" Frågade Dean som nyss kom ned för trappan och betraktade  
surt Sirius som högg in på en till macka.  
"Äter Frukost." Sa Sharon och log mot honom.  
"Macka?" Frågade James och flinade.  
"Nej, Sharon följ med mig och ät riktig frukost i matsalen vet jag." Sa Dean och log mot henne. "Föresten, Potter det är Quidditch träning ikväll klockan sju." Lade han till innan han och Sharon klev ut ur porträttet.

(Sirius)

"Sur grabb det där, föresten, sedan när började han kalla dig Potter, Taggis? Frågade Sirius James medan han högg in på ytterligare en till macka.  
"Sedan nyss tydligen, och sedan när började du kalla mig Taggis?" Frågade James och tuggade i sig sin macka.  
"Haha sedan alltid." Sa Sirius och flinade.  
Då öppnades dörren till flickornas sovsalar och en trött Lily kom ned.  
James drog genast handen igenom håret.  
"Lily, vill du gå med mig på Hogsmeeds utflykten som är i helgen?" Frågade han nervöst.  
"Mmmm." Mumlade hon.  
James gapade förvånat.  
Lily såg på honom och spärrade förfärat upp ögonen.  
"Jag menar nej, asså…ja… äum… nej ……äum …Vet ni var Sharon är? Frågade hon tillslut, knall röd i ansiktet.  
James kollade besviket ut genom fönstret och vägrade svara.  
"Hon skulle käka frukost med "Drömprinsen" Sa Sirius och flinade.  
"Okej… Vi … Äum… Ses.." Hon kastade en snabb blick på James innan hon skyndade iväg.  
"Sorry Tagghorn." Pep lilla Peter bortifrån fåtöljen.  
"Det e lugnt Slingersvans." Sa James tyst. "Jag borde ha fattat…"

(Sharon)

"Vad är det Dean?" Frågade Sharon när dom hade klivit ut ur porträttet.  
"Jag gillar inte att du är med Black, han är … farlig." Sa han och suckade.  
Sharons ögon glimmade plötsligt till.  
"Är Gryffindors stora vaktare och hjärtekrossare _svartsjuk_?!" Sa hon och buffade till honom lite  
lekfullt.  
"Äsch, jag vill ju bara inte förlora dig." Sa han och såg ned på henne.  
Hon sträckte på sig och kysste honom.  
"Det e lugnt, jag lämnar dig inte i första taget." Sa hon och log.

Dom gick tillsammans ned till matsalen och slog sig ned vid bordet.  
Sharon skulle just ta sin tredje macka då en knallröd Lily skyndade in i salen.  
"Lils, hur är det?" Frågade Sharon när Lily kom fram till dom.  
"Jag sa ja." Sa hon förfärat.  
"Vad?" Frågade Sharon och kollade undrande på henne.  
"Och sen nej… du skulle ha sett honom." Sa hon och såg olycklig ut.  
Sharon kollade sorgset på henne.  
"Så du menar att James frågade ut dig igen och du sa ja och sen nej?" frågade hon försiktigt.  
Lily nickade förfärat.  
"Stackars kille, du krossar hans hjärta gumman." Sa Sharon och log eländigt.  
Lily sjönk ned på bänken.  
"Men jag ville ju…" Mumlade hon.  
"Du vad?!" Utropade Sharon så högt så att flera elever i närheten vände sig om och kollade mot dom.  
"Jag ville gå ut med honom." Sa Lily tystare.  
"Jag visste det! Men Lily gå och säg det till honom då." Sa hon och såg uppmuntrande på sin väninna.  
Lily skakade på huvudet.  
"Han kommer aldrig att tro mig." Sa hon förfärat.  
"Det e lugnt, jag frågar åt dig." Sa hon och reste sig upp.  
"Sharon nej." Sa Lily skarpt.  
"Du gillar honom, han gillar dig och jag frågar." Sa Sharon och flinade.  
"Du är ond, vet du det?!" Sa Lily och såg argt på sin vän.  
"Tack jag vet" Sa Sharon och log.  
"Ey, Sharon, vart ska du?" Frågade Dean medan hon var på väg mot dörren.  
"Jag ska sprida kärlek." Ropade Sharon tillbaka och skrattade.

Hon sprang ut från matsalen och krockade nästan med Remus.  
"Remus, var är James?" Frågade Sharon ivrigt.  
"I sovsalen, han orkade inte med frukosten." Sa Remus dystert.  
"Okej , tack!" Ropade hon medan hon sprang upp för trapporna.  
"Varför undrar du?" Ropade Sirius som förvånad stod bredvid Remus och Peter.  
Sharon struntade i att svara och kutade fram till Den tjocka damen.  
"Fjällsippa." Pustade hon.  
Porträttet svängde upp och hon klev in.  
Hon tvekade inte en sekund utan klampade upp för trappan.  
Hon smällde upp dörren och gick mot sängen där James låg.

"Sirius ge dig, jag kommer inte med ner." Sa James surt och vände sig om mot väggen.  
"Johodå det gör du visst det." Sa Sharon och ryckte undan draperierna.  
James stirrade förvånat på henne.  
"Men.. men…" Var det ända han fick fram.  
"Okej nu är det så här, Lily gillar dig, du gillar Lily och det är en Hogsmeed utflykt i helgen som ingen av er har någon att gå med på." Sa Sharon i ett andetag och satte sig i fotändan i James säng.  
"Hon gillar mig inte alls." Sa han surt. "Det visade hon ju i morse."  
"Men Ååååååå! Hon var ju trött och fattade inte vad hon sa." Sa Sharon irriterat.  
"Nej just det, hon fattade inte vad hon sa, men sen kom hon på det." Sa James bittert.  
"Men hon gillar ju dig!" Sa Sharon förfärat, det här var inte lätt.  
"Nej det gör hon inte, gå nu!" Sa James och knuffade undan henne.  
"Jo det gör hon." Sa en försiktig röst ifrån dörren.

Både James och Sharon vände sig om, Lily stod röd i ansiktet i dörr öppningen och tvekade på om hon skulle gå in eller vända.  
"Gör du…?" Frågade James förvånat.  
Lily nickade försiktigt.  
"Sååå, emh, vill du gå med mig till Hogsmeed i helgen?" Frågade han för andra gången den dagen.  
Lilys ansikte sken upp och hon nickade glatt.  
James flinade brett.  
När Sharon gick ut puttade hon till Lily lite.  
"Bra gjort gumman." Sa hon och log, Lily såg lyckligt på henne.


	4. Why did I trust him?

Sharon stegade glatt ned för trappen och mötte en förvånad och förvirrad Michelle stå och kolla på henne.  
"Vad gjorde du där uppe?" Frågade hon och pekade upp mot pojkarnas sovsalar.  
"Fixade så att Lily gick med på att gå med James till Hogsmeed i helgen." Sa Sharon och flinade nöjt.  
Michelle gapade stort.  
"Lily Marie Evans ska gå ut med Marodörernas Marodör James Potter till Hogsmeed?" Upprepade Michelle oförstående och sjönk ned i en av sofforna.  
"Japp." Sa Sharon glatt och såg ned på hennes förvirrade väninna.  
"Hur gjorde du så att hon berättade för Potter att hon gillade honom?" Sa Michelle och spände plötsligt blicken i Sharon. " Du använde väll i alla fall inte Veritaserum på henne?" Frågade hon strängt.  
"Micha… Hur skulle du kunna tro det om mig?!" Sa Sharon förvånat och la armarna i kors.  
"Man vet aldrig med dej Sharr, jag kommer aldrig att glömma den gången du förhäxade Bode då han nobbade dig, så att han berättade allt om sin affär med en två år äldre Hufflepuff elev inför alla elever i stora salen." Sa Michelle och flinade.  
"Men det var ändå rätt åt honom." Sa Sharon och flinade.  
"Kanske det kanske." Sa Michelle och log.

"Förresten, när är första lektionen?" Frågade hon medan hon kollade på sitt armbands ur (Hon hade fått ett av sin farbror när han hade varit inne i London och handlat i en Mugglar affär.).  
"Om en kvart, det är Örtlära." Sa Sharon och suckade.  
"Vad e det med Örtlära?" Frågade Michelle förvånat.  
"Det e sååå trist, Professor Sprout har ju ögon som en hök!" Sa Sharon och sjönk ned i soffan bredvid Michelle.  
"Joo det förståss, men har du sett Si…" Michelle avbröt sig när hon såg Lily och James komma ned för trappan.  
Dom kastade lite försiktiga blickar på varandra och log.  
Michelle och Sharon flinade åt dom.  
Lily rodnade lite och pussade James hej då innan hon anslöt sig till sina vänner.

"Vad gjorde ni där uppe då?" Frågade Michelle och flinade medan dom strövade igenom lervällingen mot växthus 3.  
"Pratade." Sa Lily enkelt och strök undan en röd hårslinga ur ansiktet.  
"Pratade, om vad?" Fortsatte Michelle ivrigt.  
"Om allt, om hur jag har betett mig och om hur han har betett sig osv." Sa Lily och log.  
"Jooo, du har ju sagt att du hatar honom i minst 5 år, så ni hade nog mycket att prata om." Sa Sharon och såg medlidsamt på Lily.  
Lily nickade och såg lite sorgsen ut.  
"Jag önskar att jag inte hade varit så uppblåst." Sa hon och suckade.  
"Äsch Lils, han gillar ju dig även om du är uppblåst." Sa Michelle och flinade.  
Lily log lite och öppnade dörren till växthuset.  
En konstig lukt for emot dom och rök vällde plötsligt ut ur växthuset.

"Det brinner." Pep en flicka från Hufflepuff som kom bakom dom.  
"Äsch, det e bara Marodörerna." Sa Sharon lågt till Lily och Michelle och flinade.  
Professor Sprout skyndade sig fram igenom trängseln av elever och gick vågat in i växthuset.  
Då small det till och fyrverkerier flög runt i växthuset och susade ut genom den öppna dörren och exploderade strax över deras huvuden.  
Flera flickor skrek förfärat till och duckade.  
Professor Sprout kom hostandes tillbaka ut från växthuset.  
"Tyvärr elever, men det är omöjligt att ha lektion i det här växthuset för tillfället, ni får återgå till era elevsalar." Sa hon och skuffade undan dom skrämda eleverna.

Sharon skyndade ikapp Marodörerna som skrattandes gick tillbaka mot slottet.  
"Haha snygg uppvisning idag grabbar." Sa Sharon och flinade.  
"Japp, den är tilldelad Tagghorn som _äntligen_ har lyckats bjuda ut Lily." Sa Sirius och flinade.  
James log tacksamt mot Sharon.  
"Hörru, Jamie, Lils är där borta, hon behöver nog sällskap, Micha stack nyss upp till uggletornet för att skicka ett brev hem, och jag _måste_ verkligen gå nu." Sa Sharon och flinade.  
James nickade glatt och stannade och väntade på Lily.

"Schysst gjort, det där med Lily och James." Sa Remus och log uppskattande.  
"Äsch, vad gör man inte för kärleken." Sa Sharon och flinade. "Men aja, jag måste leta upp Dean och skryta om att vi slapp örtläran." Sa hon och sprang upp för trappen.

-----------------

(Sirius)

"Cool tjej det där, hon har sinne för humor." Sa Sirius och betraktade Sharon som sprang upp för trappan.  
"Ja, hon verkade i alla fall glad för att slippa Örtläran, så ni har något gemensamt." Sa Peter och flinade.  
"Japp, synd att hon e upptagen med Dean." Sa Sirius och suckade.  
"Joo, dom verkar ju ganska så lyckliga." Sa Remus och rotade i väskan efter sin bok Hogwarts igenom tiderna som han skulle lämna tillbaka.  
"Mjoo." Sa Sirius och försökte le, men det blev mest en konstig grimas.

------------------

(Sharon)

Hon skyndade upp mot biblioteket där hon visste att Dean skulle sitta och plugga det mesta av sin lektions fria tid.  
Hon gick förbi den alltid stridslystna madame Pince, och log sockersött mot henne, Pince bara kastade ett surt öga efter henne för att se om hon möjligtvis försökte smuggla in kladdig chokladkaka i sitt "väl städade" bibliotek.  
Sharon rundade just en bokhylla när hon hörde ett lågt fnitter en bit därifrån.  
Hon gick nyfiket fram för att se vilka dom små turturduvorna var.

Hon stannade lamslaget till när hon såg dom, Dean och en tjej från ravenclaw satt tätt ihop och kysstes.  
Sharon stegade förbannad fram till Dean som plötsligt hade insett att hon stod där.  
"Din jävla skit." Morrade hon och slog till honom allt vad hon kunde, han flög av stolen och dunsade ned på golvet.  
Ravenclaw tjejen tjöt till och slog handen för munnen.  
"Sharon, sötnos, jag kan förklara…" Stönade han och höll sig för hakan som börjat svullna upp.  
Sharon fnyste och gick rakryggad bort där ifrån.  
När hon kommit ut ur biblioteket kände hon hur tårarna började komma.

Hon rusade upp mot den tjocka damen och snörvlade fram Fjällsippa.  
Den tjocka damen log sorgset och såg ned på henne.  
"Tyvärr lilla vän, men vi har bytt lösenord." Sa hon och rätade ut ett veck från sin klänning.  
Sharon såg förtvivlat upp på henne ett tag innan hon vände och gick ned för trapporna och ut genom entré dörren.  
Hon klev fram över den blöta gräsmattan och satte sig under eken.  
Där lät hon tårarna rinna,  
Tårarna rann för Dean som svikit henne,  
pappa som aldrig hade tid och mamma… mamma som hade lämnat sin egen tonårsdotter ensam kvar.

"Hur e det?" Frågade en försiktig röst och Sharon kollade upp.  
Sirius Black stod blöt och lerig vid trädet och såg oroligt ned på henne.  
"Bara bra." Kraxade hon och torkade hastigt bort sörjan av snor och tårar från ansiktet.  
Sirius satte sig ned i leran bredvid henne.  
"Det tror jag inte att jag går på." Sa han och log lite snett.  
"Neee… jag förstod nog det." Sa Sharon och torkade bort ett par envisa tårar.  
Sirius såg sorgset på henne.  
"Hur e det?" Frågade han igen.  
"Inte bra." Sa Sharon och grimaserade.  
"Vill du berätta?" Frågade han försiktigt och drog till sig benen.  
"Vem är du? Visa dig! Vad har du gjort med Marodören Sirius Black?" Sa Sharon och flinade lite olyckligt.  
"Äsch, ville bara att du lixom skulle veta att det går att prata med mig med." Sa Sirius och rodnade lite.  
"Tack." Sa Sharon och lutade försiktigt huvudet mot hans axel.  
"Det är sånt vänner e till för." Sa Sirius och log.


	5. A new friend

Sharon satt länge under eken med huvudet lutad mot Sirius axel och berättade om när hennes mamma mördades och hur förkrossad hennes pappa blev och hur Sharon började leva i skymundan.  
Sirius satt tyst och lyssnade och nickade lite då och då.  
Regnet vräkte ned över dom men dom tänkte inte på det.

Plötsligt hörde dom skolklockan ringa en bit där ifrån.  
Sharon torkade bort tårarna och log lite mot Sirius.  
"Emh, tack för att du lyssnade." Sa hon och reste på sig. "Ska du med till förvandlingskonstslektionen… McGonagall mördar oss ifall vi inte dyker upp. La hon till och flinade.  
Sirius flinade stort han med.  
Och så började dom gå igenom lervällingen mot slottet.

"Varför stirrar alla på oss?" Viskade Sharon till Sirius när dom gick igenom korridoren till förvandlingskonst salen.  
"Jag vet inte." Sa Sirius och ryckte på axlarna.  
Dom öppnade dörren till lektionen och allas huvuden vreds åt deras håll.  
McGonagall kollade förvånat upp från katedern.  
"Förlåt för att vi e så sena." Urskuldade sig Sharon medan dom klev in i klassrummet.

"Hur ni ser ut!" Utbrast McGonagall och synade dom från topp till tå.  
Sharon och Sirius kollade på varandra och insåg att dom var genomblöta och alldeles leriga och brast då ut i gapskratt.  
McGonagall drog motvilligt lite på munnen när hon såg dom två leriga ungdomarnas glada ansiktsuttryck.  
Hon drog fram trollstaven och mumlade en trollformel så dom blev fria från all lera och väta.  
Sharon tackade och slog sig ned bredvid Michelle och Lily medan Sirius damp ned på den lediga platsen bredvid James.  
När lektionen börjat drog sig Lily och Michelle närmare och låssades arbeta på tändsticksaskarna framför dom som dom skulle förvandla till silver snusdosor.  
"Nå vad hände?" Frågade Michelle med en röst blandad av avund, svartsjuka och iver.  
"Inget." Sa Sharon enkelt och skickade ut några gnistor mot tändsticksasken som darrade till lite.

"Tycker inte ni att den blev lite rundare om kanterna?" Frågar hon frånvarande.  
Michelle såg besviken ut.  
"Varför säger du inget till dina bästa vänner om något så stort som att ha tillbringat mer än en timme med Sirius Black?!" Frågade hon surt.  
Sharon kastade en blick på henne där hon satt och sköt blixtar.  
"Men det var ju inget." Sa Sharon tålmodigt.  
"Visst säg inget då, men då går jag!" Väste Michelle och stegade bort till Angelica och Misty som drog ihop huvudena och  
viskade ivrigt med varandra, vart efter dom kastade arga blickar mot Sharon.

"Vad gjorde ni egentligen?" Frågade Lily försiktigt.  
"Pratade, jag berättade om mamma och pappa och allt där hemma." Sa Sharon sakta.  
Lily nickade förstående, Sharon brukade öppna sig mot folk som hon tror sig lita på, annars finns risken att hon springer in i en vägg, och hon hade varit med om det allt för många gånger…  
"Jag tror dig." Sa hon och log.  
"Tack." Sa Sharon och log stort.

Lily kastade en blick på Sirius, visst han var den värsta bråkstaken som fanns, men hon tyckte sig se en förändring hoss honom… han såg ut att ha växt upp, lämnat den opålitliga delen av honom bakom sig.  
Lilys blick drog sig till James, han hade verkligen ändrats. Tänkte hon medan hon betraktade den halvvuxna pojken som satt med hakan i händerna och kollade ut igenom fönstret.  
Tydligen så kände han hennes blick på sig för han vände sig om och mötte den, han log glatt mot henne och Lily log tillbaka.  
Inte hade hon kunnat ana att James var så underbar, han gillade mig verkligen… och det tog mig 5 år att erkänna det. Tänkte hon konfunderat.

Efter ett tag ringde klockan och McGonagall gick och samlade ihop snusdosorna medan eleverna rusade ut igenom dörren för att käka lunch.  
Lily och Sharon slog följe med Marodörerna till matsalen.  
Lily och James gick sist och viskade lågt med varandra,  
Remus och Peter gick främst och diskuterade ivrigt Quidditch laget Great Canons förlust i Quidditch säsongens första match.  
Sharon och Sirius gick tysta bredvid varandra.

"Du säger inget va?" Frågade Sharon plötsligt.  
"Så klart inte, vad vore jag för kompis då?" Frågade Sirius och skakade på huvudet.  
"En urkass en." Sa Sharon och flinade.  
Dom slog sig alla ned vid Gryffindor bordet och högg in på maten.

Michelle och Angelica sneglade förargat bort mot den lilla grupperingen.  
"Sur tjej det där?" Sa Sirius och nickade bort mot Michelle.  
"Mmm, hon blev sur för att hon trodde att det var något på gång mellan oss." Sa Sharon och tuggade på ett kycklingben.  
"Åååå nej, e hon en sån där?" Frågade han och kollade menande bort mot en skara tjejer som kollade drömmande bort mot honom och viftade med ögonfransarna.  
Sharon skrattade så att hon höll på att sätta kycklingen i halsen.  
"Haha host jaaa host just sådan!" Hostade hon och gapskrattade.  
Sirius blev lite röd om kinderna och började skära potatisen.  
När alla hade ätit upp så gick dom ut från salen och höll på att krocka med en tjej ifrån deras årskurs.

"Skötsel och vård av magiska djur är inställd, sprängstjärtskrabborna är sjuka." Sa hon och flinade.  
"Jippie! Tack så mycket för den informationen Peggy." Sa Sharon glatt.  
"Jorrå, vasså go." Sa Peggy och rusade vidare.  
"Ooooh, du fick in ett bra slag där Sharr." Sa Lily och spejade bortåt i salen där Dean stod med svullen haka som skiftade otäckt i blågrönt.

Dean fick plötsligt syn på Sharon och skyndade sig fram.  
"Hey, Sharon älskling, det var inte meningen det där i bibblan, det var hon ska du veta…"  
"Du Dean, om du inte fattade det så vart det slut mellan oss i biblioteket och om du inte passar dig så får du kanske en käftsmäll till." Sa Sharon och fnyste.  
Dean skyndade sig fort där ifrån.

"Haha snyggt gjort, Fealding." Sa Sirius och flinade.  
"Säg Sharon, Black." Sa Sharon och sträckte fram handen.  
"Säg Sirius." Sa Sirius och flinade medan han skakade hennes hand.

Haha blir inget mer förens ni kommenterar! Så det så


	6. I'll never forgive you

Sharon, Lily och marodörerna gick ut i det nu fina vädret och gick bort mot sjön.

"Ey, Hörrni ni irriterar jätte bläckfisken!" Ropade Remus till ett par förstaårselever som förskräckta sprang där ifrån.  
"Haha Moony, du kan ju vara skrämmande även när det inte är …" Han blev avbruten av en vass armbåge i revbenet från James.

Sirius kastade en blick på Remus som stod där röd i ansiktet och spände ögonen i honom.

"Ooops, sorry Moony, jag lovar att aldrig mer säga något om någonting." Sa Sirius och flinade lite försiktigt.  
"Passar du dig inte så får du aldrig mer skriva av mina läxor igen." Sa Remus hotfullt.

Sirius såg skräckslagen ut vid blotta tanken, men hämtade sig snabbt.

"Det e lugnt, då snor jag dom bara från din koffert." Sa han och flinade.

Remus flinade lite han med och stänkte plötsligt upp vatten på den oförberedda Sirius.  
Detta lilla "misstag" ledde till ett av Hogwarts största och blötaste vatten krig i historien.  
När alla blöta och trötta slängde sig i gräset för att torka lyste Sirius ögon upp.

"Ey, Tagghorn, ser du vem som sitter där borta?" Frågade han och flinade bort mot en glänta där deras omedvetna mobboffer Severus Snape satt och läste.

James ögon glimmade plötsligt oroväckande till.  
Han vände sig snabbt mot Lily och kollade bedjande på henne, hon flinade och valde att betrakta jätte bläckfisken som lugnt simmade fram i det varma vattnet.  
James flinade och hängde med Sirius bort till gläntan.

"Nämen, är det inte Snivelus Sorgärsen Snorkråka?" Sa Sirius och flinade.  
"Black, Potter." Sa Snape och hans ögon fylldes av renaste hat.  
"För dig så heter vi, Mr Black och Mr Potter." Sa James och flinade.  
"Jag ser att du har fått din smutsskalle tjej." Sa Snape och flinade elakt.

James ljus bruna ögon mörknade och han knöt ena näven om sin trollstav.

"Levicorpus" Ropade han och Snape hängde plötsligt i ena vristen och skrek.  
"Våga säga om det där och du hamnar i vattnet." Morrade James och såg argt på honom.  
"Gör det då." Sa Snape och kollade ursinnigt på honom.

James skakade på huvudet och släppte ned honom på marken igen.  
Han och Sirius vände sig om och började gå tillbaka till vännerna.

"James akta!" Ropade Lily förfärat samtidigt som en röd stråle snuddade vid James tinning.  
"Ducka!" Ropade hon igen och James och Sirius slängde sig på marken samtidigt som Lily ropade "Petrificus Totalus" och Snape föll, styv som en planka, ned på gräset.

James såg chokat på det orörliga Snape och såg imponerat tillbaka till den högröde Lily som just började lugna ner sig.

"Snyggt gjort." Sa Sharon imponerat.  
"Han försökte förhäxa James när han hade vänt ryggen till." Morrade Lily och såg med avsky ned mot Snapes stela figur.  
"Tack." Sa James och kramade om henne innan dom gick mot slottet igen.

Sharon vände sig plötsligt mot James.

"Vad sa han för att du inte skulle kasta honom i vattnet?" Frågade hon nyfiket.  
"Inget, jag ville bara inte besvära jätte Bläckfisken med något så smutsigt som Snivelus i sitt vatten, det skulle vara djurplågeri." Sa James och flinade.

Alla skrattade och dunkade James i ryggen.

--

Den kvällen satt Sharon, Sirius, Remus och Peter och spelade knallkort medan Lily och James myste i soffan.  
Sharon kastade en blick på dom.

"Jag fattar inte att det tog sån lång tid för dom att bli tillsammans." Sa hon och suckade.  
"Inte jag heller, jag trodde ärligt talat inte att det var möjligt." Sa Remus bekännande.

Peter nickade instämmande medan Sirius satt och betraktade sin bäste vän.

"Jag har nog aldrig sett honom så glad…" Han tänkte ett tag "… Förutom den gången då han fick sin första kvastkäpp."

Sharon stirrade på honom.

"…Vadå?? Det var ju en Rensopar etta, det var den bästa kvasten någonsin då!" Sa Sirius och flinade lite.

Sharon flinade hon med och blandade korten en gång till.

"Nå vad ska vi spela?" Frågade hon då dom avbröts av en liten grå tornuggla som pickade på fönstret.

Peter skyndade sig fram och öppnade fönstret så att ugglan kunde flyga in.  
Ugglan flög och landade på armstödet på soffan bredvid Sharon.  
Sharon lutade sig fram och läste på namnet.  
"Sharon Fealding" Stod det och hon tog brevet och ugglan flög genast iväg igen.  
Hon vecklade upp det lilla pergamentet och skummade igenom det.

Hej Sharon-gumman!  
_Förlåt för att jag inte dök upp på stationen tidigare i veckan,  
men som du vet så har jag väldigt mycket att göra på jobbet,  
__Du hann väl med att äta lite frukost va?  
_  
(Om det hade funnit så… tänkte Sharon irriterat och läste vidare.)

_Men jag hoppas att du har fått en bra start på terminen och skickar mig en uggla lite då och då.  
__Kram George Fealding._

Hon suckade, det vanliga "Nu var jag duktig och skrev ett brev så att det ser ut som om jag bryr mig" – brevet.

"Vem var det från?" Frågade Sirius försiktigt.  
"Pappa." Sa Sharon kort och kastade in brevet i eldstaden där den långsamt brann upp och förvandlades till aska.

Det sista ordet hon såg innan det smulades sönder var _förlåt_, aldrig att hon skulle förlåta honom...  
aldrig... han hade gjort för mycket som inte kunde förlåtas…

... _  
Haha försökte på en ny stycke indelning, men jag vet inte om jag lyckades så bra ... jag vill minst ha 5 komentarer innan jag fortsätter annars ni ... så blir det inget mer ... Haha..._


	7. Why do I have to spoil it?

(Sirius)

Sirius vaknade med ett ryck och såg sig förvirrat om i det främmande rummet tills han kände igen dom runda väggarna och dom vinröda sofforna som stod i en halvcirkel runt eldstaden.

Han kastade en blick mot soffan bredvid honom och log när han såg Sharons silhuett ligga där och sova.  
Han kollade upp mot golvuret borta i hörnet och visarna pekade på klockan halv sex.

"Dags för frukost." Mumlade Sirius för sig själv och klev försiktigt ut ur sällskapsrummet och tog trappan ned mot köket.

Han gick längst med tavlorna där ett par förväxta jättar och en grupp feer slumrade i sina ramar och vek ned för en liten gång och fram till tavlan med frukt, han kliade vant päronet på sidan och klev in genom dörren som uppenbarat sig i väggen.

"God Morgon, sir." Pep Grinwald, en kort och lite knubbig husalf som alltid hade sett upp till dom fyra Marodörerna och som gärna ville lyssna på deras otroliga historier medan dom tog för sig av maten som husalferna kom och bjöd på.  
"Morrn Grinwald, har ni någon frukost som man kan få ta med sig upp?" Frågade han vänligt och drog trött handen genom håret.

"Ja, sir." "Var så god sir." Pep ett par husalfer och räckte ivrigt fram flera fat lassade med bacon, skinkmackor, stekta ägg och bägare med juice.  
Han tackade och tog ett fat med lite av varje och balanserade med sig det upp till sällskaps rummet.

Han stod ett tag vid porträtt hålet och försökte väcka den tjocka damen så försiktigt som möjligt och när han äntligen hade klivit in i sällskapsrummet medan den tjocka damen mumlade något om "… Behöver verkligen min skönhetssömn..." och somnade om så satte han försiktigt ned brickorna på det runda bordet och slog sig ned i soffan som han hade sovit i.

Efter ett tag rörde Sharon lite på sig i soffan bredvid och kollade sedan yrvaket runt i rummet.  
Blicken föll på baconen och äggen och hon flinade glatt.

"Morrn." Sa Sirius och högg in på en saftig baconsmörgås.  
"Morrn." Svarade Sharon och satte sig bredvid Sirius och tog för sig av äggen.

Dom satt lugnt där och åt frukost och diskuterade det hemska ämnet trolldryckskonst när pojkarnas sovsalsdörr öppnades och en trött och sliten Remus stirrade förvånat ner på Sharon och Sirius och sedan upptäckte "frukostbuffén" och flinade.

"Morrn Remus." Sa Sirius och flinade. "Vill du ha frukost?" Frågade han och svepte med handen förbi fatet med smörgåsar.  
Remus log och tog för sig av en skinksmörgås och slog sig ned i en fåtölj.

"Hur länge har ni varit uppe?" Frågade han och tuggade på mackan.  
"Jag har varit uppe sedan klockan halv sex." Sa Sirius stolt och tog ytterligare en macka.  
"Hehe okej, själv kunde jag inte riktigt sova." Sa Remus och han och Sirius utbytte förstående blickar.

"Det e om några dagar va?" Frågade Sharon och betraktade den utslitna pojken som satt i fåtöljen mitt emot dom.  
Remus nickade och såg ut genom fönstret och bort mot sjön som glimmade i den tidiga morgon solen.  
Sirius gapade och kollade förvånat från Sharon till Remus.

"…Hon vet." Sa han med blandning av förfäran och förundran.  
"Sirius jag e inte dum." Sa Sharon lite irriterat och höjde på ögonbrynen.  
"… Du säger inget va?" Frågade Sirius oroligt och smulade frånvarande sönder en brödkant som låg på bordet framför honom.  
"Sirius Black, vad tar du mig för egentligen, jag är inte någon knäpp bimbo som pratar bredvid munnen." Sa Sharon förargat och reste sig upp.  
"Sorry Sharr, jag vet, jag menade inte…" Mumlade Sirius och en svag rodnad kröp upp vid halsen.  
"Nästa gång får du tänka efter lite innan du bedömer någon." Väste hon surt och klev irriterat upp för trappen till tjejernas sovsal.  
"_Fan också, måste jag sabba allt."_ Tänkte Sirius irriterat och försökte att fortsätta som om det inte spelat någon roll.

"Du ville bara vara på den säkra sidan." Sa Remus och log uppmuntrande.  
"Mmmm… men jag tabbade mig va?" Frågade Sirius och suckade.  
"Ja, men det e lugnt, hon var nog bara trött, när hon har piggnat till lite så kommer det vara ur världen." Sa Remus och log.

Sirius och Remus satt tysta ett tag och Sirius trummade sakta på armstödet till soffan.  
"Ska vi väcka James och Peter?" Frågade Sirius plötsligt och log brett.  
Remus flinade.  
"På det gamla hederliga sättet?" Frågade han och flinade om inte omöjligt ännu bredare.  
"Så klart." Sa Sirius och flinade han med.

Remus och Sirius hämtade ett par hinkar och fyllde dom till brädden med iskallt vatten.  
Dom skrattade och bar med möda upp hinkarna för trappan.  
De smög tysta fram till varsin säng och när Remus mimade _nu_ så hällde de allt över sina två vänner som vaknade på ett väldigt abrupt sätt.

"SIRIUS, REMUS!" Vrålade James ursinnigt och började jaga dom runt om i salen.  
Sirius och Remus gapskrattade och kutade på allt vad dom kunde medan Peter satt med ett förvånat ansiktsuttryck och stirrade från Sirius och Remus till en blöt James och från James till hinkarna på golvet och sedan ner på sin egen blöta pyjamas och tillslut så flinade han brett och hejjade på James för allt han var värd.

Efter ett tag satte sig James flåsande på sängen och drog av sig den blöta pyjamasen.  
"Sirius du kommer så att få ångra det här." Sa han alvarligt och letade fram sin hogwartsklädnad.  
"Jag vet, men de var det värt." Sa Sirius och flinade.  
James ansikte sprack då också upp i ett stort leende.  
Dom väntade ett tag på Peter som frenetiskt letade efter sin hogwartsklädnad (som han för övrigt senare hittade under garderoben.) och gick sedan ned till frukosten.

-------------------------  
(Ni ska vara tacksamma för att jag la ut ett kort kapittel till, även om jag bara fick 4 kommentarer och inte 5 som jag hade sagt...hahaha... kommentera!! Tål både ris och ros, påpeka gärna saker som jag kan förbättra... ni vet ... man blir aldrig en bra författare om man inte kan se historiens brister från läsarnas sida... så Kommentera!! Annars så... så... Tvingar jag er att äta upp min mormors strumpor! så det så...)


	8. Can I trust you?

(Hej, Hej alla trogna läsare… hehe… Nu e det så här, att jag blev inte alls nöjd med min förra del som när jag skrev klockan halv 11 typ, då verkade den bra men som jag nu ärligt talat tycker var sämre än sämst, så jag skriver om allt : tack.) Ps. Ursäkta hoppandet mellan personer i den här delen!.

……………………………………………………………………

(Sharon)

Sharon klev irriterad på sig själv upp för trappan och öppnade ovarsamt dörren och slänger sig på sängen.  
_Varför måste jag reagera så häftigt nu för tiden? _Tänkte hon förargat och borrade in huvudet i kudden.

"Sharr, hur e det gumman?" Frågade Lily försiktigt och satte sig ned i fotändan av sängen.  
Sharon muttrade något och låg kvar.  
"Snälla Sharon, vad e det?" Frågade Lily utlämnat och drog upp benen mot hakan.  
Sharon satte sig upp och torkar trött bort tårarna.

Nu när hon tänker efter lite så var det väldigt dumt att bli så sur… Sirius ville bara skydda Remus…  
"Äsch, det var inget… allt är bara så svårt nu för tiden… Jag önskar att jag bara kunde lägga mig i sängen och sova bort resten av mitt liv." Sa Sharon och suckade.  
Lily makade sig närmare och kramade försiktigt om henne.

"Men inget är för svårt för att lösas." Sa Lily och log lite.  
Sharon nickade och vände sig om mot Michelle.  
"Förlåt Micha, ni är mina bästa vänner och ni betyder allt för mig, ni om några borde få reda på saker och ting, förlåt." Sa Sharon och ögonen tårades.

Michelle nickade långsamt och slängde sig om halsen på Sharon, dom tre tjejerna satt så ett tag och bara kramade om varandra.  
När dom alla tre hade hämtat sig ifrån känsloblandningen så satt dom tysta där och bara gottade sig av att vara vänner igen.

"Men du, Sharr… Du _måste _hjälpa mig med håret idag, snälla." Sa Lily plötsligt och såg bedjande på henne.  
"Vad e det för speciellt idag…" Började Sharon men plötsligt lyste ögonen till. "DET ÄR IDAG DU SKA UT MED JAMES!" Utropade hon och log brett.  
Lily nickade och rodnade lite.  
"Att jag hade glömt det! Vi måste fixa till dig, du kan säkert få låna Michas kjol och mitt linne… eller hur Micha? … och du måste ha flätor, du e så söt i det…" Och så pladdrade Sharon på medan hon rotade runt i sin garderob, Michelle och Lily satt kvar på sängen och betraktade flinande Sharon som rusade fram och tillbaka i rummet.

(James)

James vankade spänt av och an i sällskapsrummet och väntade medan resten av Marodörerna flinande satt i sofforna och betraktade deras nervösa vän.  
Dörren till tjejernas sovsalar öppnades och ner klev Lily i en vacker sommarklänning och håret i två flätor.  
James stirrade hänfört på henne när hon osäkert klev fram mot honom med ett litet leende på läpparna.

"Hej." Sa hon sakta och log mot honom.  
Han skakade konfunderat på huvudet och log brett.  
"Hej Lily, äum, ska vi gå nu då?" Frågade han och räckte artigt ut sin arm som Lily rödkindad greppade.  
James log upprymt och lite osäkert mot sina vänner innan han eskorterade henne ut ur sällskapsrummet.

(Sharon)

Sharon flinade och gick glatt med Michelle ned för trappan och hann just se det lyckliga paret kliva ut ur porträtthålet.  
Hon vände sig glatt mot resten av Marodörerna och flinade brett.  
"Vi lyckades!" Sa hon glädjefullt och slog sig ned i soffan jämte Peter.  
Michelle tvekade lite men satte sig bredvid Sharon.

"Just det, det här är en av mina bästa kompisar, Michelle Roddilus." Sa Sharon och smilade mot Michelle.  
Marodörerna log mot henne och hälsade glatt.  
Resten av förmiddagen satt dom i sällskaps rummet och pratade glatt om alla tokigheter James hade ställt till med för att få Lilys uppmärksamhet.

"Kommer ni ihåg den gången då James försökte blanda i en gnutta kärleksdryck i Lilys pumpajuice men det visade sig vara Grosetta Hoolands bägare, han hade problem med henne i flera veckor efter det." Sa Remus och småskrattade.

"Jaa, men jag kommer aldrig att glömma dom dussin gånger han har bjudit ut Lily och alltid fått olika småfräcka svar men ändå fortsatt att kämpa." Sa Sharon och log.

"Nej, det har varit något att bevittna det, men visste ni att han klottrade ner L+J på sitt examensprov?" Frågade Sirius och flinade.  
Sharon gapade av förvåning.

"Nehe gjorde han, vad sött." Sa hon och skrattade.  
"Jag kan inte fatta att det tog sån tid för dom." Sa Michelle och flinade.  
"Nej, det tog en väldig tid." Sa Peter och nickade energiskt.

"Sharon… får jag prata med dig?" Sade en mörk röst bakom Sharons axel.  
Sharon vände sig om och såg upp i Deans vemodiga ansikte.  
"Ömh, jag vet inte Dean…" Sa hon osäkert och kollade bekymrat på honom.  
"Kom igen Sharr." Sa han och såg plågat ned på henne.  
"Ey, Dean, vill hon inte så låt henne va." Sa Sirius hätskt och kollade irriterat på honom.  
"Black, lägg dig inte i det som inte rör dig." Sa Dean argt och stirrade på honom.  
"Det e lugnt Sirius, jag vet vart du e om jag behöver dig." Sa Sharon och log mot honom innan hon gick bort en bit med Dean.

"Sätt dig vet jag." Sa Dean och pekade mot stolarna vid bordet.  
Sharon satte sig hörsamt ned på en av stolarna och kollade upp mot Dean som stod och tänkte efter vad han skulle säga.  
"Du ville…?" Började Sharon hjälpsamt.  
"Säga förlåt… jag kan förklara varför jag gjorde som jag gjorde." Sa han och kollade in i hennes ögon.

"Och varför gjorde du det?" Frågade Sharon och hon kände hur ögonen började tåras. "Förstod du inte hur hemsk det var för mig att förlora dig?"  
Dean såg plågat ned på henne.  
"Jo, och därför måste du få en förklaring till varför det hände…" Han kliade sig i huvudet.

"Jag trodde att du och Black… liksom, hade något på gång… och jag ville såra dig så som det sårade mig att tro det… Låter det knäppt?" Frågade han och såg vemodigt på henne.  
Sharon nickade. "Ja, det låter knäppt."  
Dean grimaserade.

"Det var inte så jag menade… jag ville inte riktigt att det skulle så som det gick…" Började han.  
"Hur ville du att det skulle gå då?" Frågade Sharon skeptiskt och höjde på ögonbrynen.  
"Inte så här, jag ville inte förlora dig, jag ville försöka vinna tillbaka dig." Sa han och veckade pannan.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga eller känna." Sa Sharon olyckligt.  
"Kanske det här får dig att komma på det?" Sa Dean och drog henne intill sig och kysste henne, efter ett tag kysste även Sharon tillbaka.  
När dom slöt kyssen log Dean lite svagt mot henne.

"Förlåter du mig?" Frågade han lite oroligt.  
"Du kommer att få kämpa för det, men jag vill kunna förlåta dig." Sa Sharon uppriktigt och log olycksaligt mot honom.

………………

(Haha, mer får ni inte ännu på ett tag… tyckte själv att den här delen blev lite bättre, eller? … Komentera annars TVINGAR jag i er mormors strumpor.!)


	9. What have I done?

(Sharon)

Sharon vaknade plötsligt av att Lily skakade om henne.  
Hon kollade sig förvirrat omkring i det mörka rummet.

"E det redan morgon? Var e solen?" Frågade hon sömndrucket och gäspade.

"Det är Sirius och Dean, dom slåss där nere!" Kved Lily och hennes ansikte var blekt och dom gröna ögonen vitt uppspärrade.  
Plötsligt blev Sharon skärpt och stirrade på henne ett litet tag innan hon flög upp ur sängen och tog två steg i taget ned för spiraltrappan.

Hon stannade som paralyserat när hon såg dom två pojkarna slåss med knytnävarna mitt på golvet.

Just när Dean drog fram trollstaven och började väsa fram en förtrollning skakade hon lite på huvudet för att kvickna till och hon hann precis mellan dom när den röda strålen träffade henne i bröstet.

Hon kände hur det svartnade för ögonen och ramlade ihop på det kalla golvet.

(Sirius)

Han var precis beredd att blocka besvärjelsen som kom mot honom när han såg en sky av gult hår ställa sig mellan honom och McGordon, den lilla flickkroppen dunsade hårt i golvet när hon träffades av trollformeln.

Han skyndade sig fram till henne och såg skräckslaget ned på Sharons orörliga gestalt.

Han kollade förbannad upp på McGordon och dom mörka ögonen blixtrade till.

"Vad fan har du gjort?" Morrade han och bar försiktigt upp Sharon i famnen.

Dean såg ett tag förstört på den stilla Sharon som vilade i Sirius famn.

"Jag följer med." Sa han sedan bestämt och gick för att öppna porträtthålet.

Sirius muttrade något svagt men stapplade ut genom porträttet.

När dom äntligen hade kommit fram till sjukhusflygeln bultade Dean häftigt på dörren.

Efter ett tag kom Madam Pomfrey iförd en ljusrosa morgonrock och stack argt och sömnigt ut huvudet.

"Vad?" Började hon plötsligt tills hon såg Sharon som stilla låg i Sirius armar.

"Bär in henne här." Sa hon tvärt och flyttade lite på sig så att Sirius kunde komma in, och så smällde hon igen dörren mitt framför näsan på Dean.

Sirius skyndade sig fram med Sharon och lade henne försiktigt på en av dom vita sängarna.

Han vände sig om och kollade oroligt på Madam Pomfrey.

"Kommer hon att klara sig?" Frågade han vemodigt och veckade pannan.

"Hmpf, du om någon, mr Black borde veta att det nästan inte finns något jag inte klarar av." Fnös Madam Pomfrey och trängde sig förbi honom och började undersöka Sharon.

Efter ett tag rätade hon på ryggen och vände sig om mot Sirius, som flög upp från stolen som han suttit i.

"Hur mår hon?" Frågade han ivrigt och kollade oroligt ned på Sharon.

"Hon kommer att bli helt återställd, men hon behöver vila, hon verkar ha upplevt mer än en 15 åring borde uppleva." Sa Madam Pomfrey förstämt och gick bort mot sitt kontor.

"Och mr Black, du får återkomma imorgon." Sa hon skarpt innan hon stängde igen kontorsdörren efter sig.  
Sirius suckade och kastade en sista blick på Sharon som blek i ansiktet låg orörligt på sängen innan han gick ut ur flygeln.

Dean som i väntan hade slagit sig ned mot väggen reste sig plötsligt upp när Sirius kom ut ur dörren.

"Hur e det med henne?" Frågade han enträget och försökte komma förbi Sirius och in i sjukhusflygeln.

"Ey, låt henne va McGordon?!" Morrade Sirius och ställde sig ivägen för dörröppningen.

"Det är _min_ flickvän, inte din Black!" Väste Dean och såg argt på honom.

Han försökte en gång till att ta sig förbi men misslyckades.

"Låt henne va, om du vill träffa henne så vänta tills imorgon bitti, det är besökstid då." Sa Sirius kort och gick iväg till Gryffindor tornet.

Dean kastade en sista blick mot dörren innan han också gick tillbaka till sovsalarna.

-----------------------

Ojojoj vad lång tid det tog för mig!  Och inte blev den så bra heller, stackars er!

Men jaja, nu har det i alla fall hänt något –Stolt- Komentera! Tål både ris och ros 


	10. It's called a pyjamas

(Sharon)

Sharon slog försiktigt upp ögonen och såg sig förvirrat omkring i det vita rummet.

Bredvid henne satt Dean stilla och kollade ut genom fönstret, tydligen så hade han inte sett att hon var vaken ännu.

Sharon förstod äntligen vart hon var när Madam Pomfrey kom ut från sitt kontor.

"Å, miss Fealding, du är vaken nu ser jag, inte ont någonstans?" Frågade hon lätt medan hon hällde upp en grön kletig sörja i ett glas som stod på sängbordet.

Dean vände sig plötsligt om mot Sharon och kollade oroligt ned på henne.

Sharon rörde lite på sig och skakade sedan på huvudet.  
"Nej, det e lugnt." Sa hon vänd mot Madam Pomfrey, hon ville inte se på Dean just nu.

"Bra, men drick det här nu." Sa Madam Pomfrey och sköt fram glaset som stått på bordet bredvid henne.

Sharon tog tveksamt upp det.

"Seså, drick upp nu." Sa hon och såg stint ned på henne.

Sharon tog ett djupt andetag och förde glaset till munnen och började klunka i sig den tjocka och klumpiga gröna sörjan.

Hon fick hålla sig för att inte spy upp det hela på Madam Pomfreys vita arbetsrock.

När hon hade tvingat i sig alltihop tog Madam Pomfrey nöjt glaset och gick tillbaka mot sitt arbetsrum.

"Du får en kvart, mr McGordon." Sa hon bryskt innan hon stängde igen dörren efter sig.

"Hur e det?" Frågade Dean försiktigt.

"Förutom att min pojkvän har förhäxat mig så mår jag tiptop." Sa Sharon och log falskt.

Dean grimaserade.  
"Om det fanns något sätt att få dig att förlåta mig så…" Började han.

"Vad bråkade ni om egentligen?" Frågade Sharon irriterat, hon ville inte höra någon ursäkt från honom.

Dean kollade bedrövat ned på fötterna.

Sen så kollade han henne ärligt i ögonen.

"Vi bråkade om dig." Sa han och rynkade pannan.

"Varför?… Vem började?" Frågade hon, osäker på om hon ville höra svaret eller inte.

"Black." Sa Dean kort, han hade fortfarande blicken stint fäst på Sharon.

"Sirius, varför?" Sharon höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen.

"Han sa att han inte ville se dig så sårad som du var igen, och att jag skulle tänka mer på hur du mår än på mig själv." Sa Dean nedstämt.

Sharon kollade förvånat på honom.

"Pratar vi om samma Sirius Black?" Frågade hon häpet.

"Det är svårt att tro." Sa Dean ärligt och nickade.

"Mr McGordon nu har du varit här i 20 minuter, det är på tok för mycket, gå NU och låt Miss Fealding vila!" Röt Madam Pomfrey när hon plötsligt kom ut från kontoret.

Innan Dean hade hunnit gått ut satte sig Sharon upp.

"Hur kom jag hit?" Ropade hon efter honom.

"Sirius bar dig." Sa Dean innan han stängde igen dörren.

Sharon flinade och la sig ned igen.

"Jag fattar inte hur han orkade bära mig igenom hela slottet." Tänkte Sharon och skrattade halvkvävt åt tanken.

"Dick det här nu Miss Fealding, det kommer att hjälpa dig att sova." Sa Madam Pomfrey och räckte fram en liten bägare som Sharon pliktskyldigt drack upp.

Nästa gång hon vaknade lät Madam Pomfrey under protester henne att gå där ifrån.

Sharon styrde genast stegen ned mot matsalen, hon hade inte ätit någonting på hela dagen och hon kände hur magen kurrade.

När hon klev in i salen kände hon hur hon fick dom flestas blickar på sig, hon hörde kvävda fnissningar men förstod inte riktigt vad som var så roligt.

Det var inte förens hon hade kommit halvvägs till Gryffindorbordet som hon insåg att hon fortfarande hade sin pyjamas ifrån gårdagen på sig.

Men hon skulle inte vända och springa tillbaka, då skulle det bara locka till sig ännu fler åskådare, utan hon fortsatte som om ingenting hade hänt till Gryffindorbordet där hon fann Lily och James sitta och äta lunch.

"Hej, vad är det för lektion efter det här?" Frågade hon och slog sig ned bredvid James och lassade på lite makaroner på tallriken.  
"Hur mår du?" Frågade Lily lite försiktigt och betraktade henne oroligt.

"Bara bra, men vad har vi för lektion?" Frågade Sharon igen och började sleva in maten i munnen.  
"Äum, vi har trolldryckskonst." Sa James och kollade förvirrat på Sharons klädsel.

"Det kallas pyjamas, James." Sa Sharon och flinade. "Men jag måste gå nu, vart är Sirius?" Frågade hon medan hon reste på sig.

"Äum, jag tror att han e med Remus i biblioteket, dom skulle fixa lite grejer." Sa James ansträngt och kollade lite oroligt på henne.  
"Det e lugnt jag ska inte mörda honom." Sa Sharon och flinade medan hon vinkade hej då till James och Lily innan hon skyndade ut igenom dörren.

"Ey, Fealding, snygg pyjamas!" Ropade Malfoy spydigt efter henne när hon skyndade sig förbi han och hans lilla gäng.

"Den är inte lika fin som din rosa med hjärtan på!" Ropade Sharon tillbaka och fortsatte upp för trappan och lämnade en rodnande och ursinnig Malfoy kvar med sina småskrattande kompisar.

När hon äntligen kom upp till biblioteket höll hon på att krocka med Madam Pince.

Hon betraktade surt Sharon och fnyste.

"Se dig för lilla du." Sa hon upprört och skyndade sig förbi.

Sharon suckade och började orientera sig runt i det stora biblioteket, tillslut hittade hon Sirius och Remus djupt försjunkna i en bok, Ett tusen magiska örter och var man finner dom.

"Tyvärr Sirius, men Ängsört växer inte i Storbritannien, den kan man bara finna i Syd-Afrika." Sa Remus dämpat och fortsatte att bläddra i boken.

"Äum, Sirius får jag prata med dig?" Frågade Sharon plötsligt och Sirius ryckte till och kollade förvirrat upp på henne.

Han rynkade pannan och kollade sorgset in i hennes ögon.

"Jag vet att du inte vill ha min förlåtelse, men jag kunde inte rå för det, jag ville inte se dig så nere igen." Sa han kort och kollade på henne, dom mörka ögonen var alvarliga och ledsna.

"Vänner bryr sig, så e det bara." Sa Sharon och log.

Man kunde skymta ett leende i Sirius mungipor.  
"Jag vet." Sa han och log.


	11. It's NOT your fault!

_Okej, jag vet att mina berättelser bara blir sämre och sämre, men jag hoppas att jag fortfarande har ett par läsare och kommenterare kvar… har det tufft i skolan just nu, har 3 stora prov här på avslutningen så jag vet inte när alla delar kommer att komma ut, men dom kommer väll efter ett tag ____ Läs och kommentera ____  
_

...

"Ömh, varför har du pyjamas på dig?" Frågade Sirius plötsligt och betraktade roat Sharons klädsel.  
"Jag förstår inte vad alla har emot pyjamasar!" Utropade Sharon och skrattade.  
Remus flinade bortifrån bordet där Sirius och han suttit och pluggat.

"Men jaja, jag får väll byta kläder innan Trolldryckskonsten då." Sa Sharon och tänkte för sitt inre hur Professor Slughorn skulle reagera om hon verkligen kom på lektionen i pyjamas.  
Sirius flinade. "Det är nog bäst det."

"Ja, men vad ska ni hitta på ikväll då?" Frågade hon och rotade lite i sin väska efter en bok som hon hade tänkt försiktigt smyga tillbaka på hyllan innan madam Pince såg det. (Den var försenad, som vanligt…)

Sirius och Remus utbytte menande blickar.  
Sharon förstod genast. "Just det, ni skulle ju arbeta på förvandlingskonst läxan, det sa ni ju vid frukosten." Hon gestikulerade försiktigt bort mot ett bord en bit där ifrån där ett par Hufflepuffare satt och "jobbade".

Remus nickade lite för att visa att han förstod. "Jaa, jag skulle hjälpa Sirius med den, han har som _vanligt_ svårt att uttala formlerna."  
Sirius kollade stött på Remus.

"Vadå som _vanligt_ svårt att uttala formlerna?!" Utropade han förnärmat och lade armarna i kors.'  
Hufflepuff eleverna vid bordet där bredvid hoppade till av den plötsligt höga rösten och Madam Pince kastade ett irriterande ögonkast mot deras håll.

"Ja, ja, jag måste i alla fall öva på det, men nu ska jag kila upp och byta om innan hat-lektionen-nummer-ett börjar." Sa Sharon och smusslade försiktigt in sin bok i bokhyllan närmast och skyndade iväg.

Hon korsade fram mellan elevhoparna som trängdes i korridorerna och försökte att inte bry sig om dom spydiga kommentarerna som folk ropade efter henne.

När hon äntligen kom in i Gryffindors sällskapsrum nästan överföll Lily och Michelle henne.  
"Gumman hur e det?" Undrade Michelle oroligt och ögonen föll på hennes pyjamas. "Pyjamas?!" Frågade hon förvånat och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Joo, jag glömde den, men jag måste upp och byta om innan lektionen." Sa Sharon och började gå upp för spiraltrappan.  
Lily gick tyst och nedstämt efter.

När Sharon hade rotat fram sin klädnad och dragit på sig den kollade hon förvånat på henne.  
"Vad e det Lily? Har det hänt något mellan dig och James?" Frågade hon oroligt medan hon satte upp håret i två flätor.  
Lily skakade på huvudet.

"Det är mitt fel…" Sa hon och såg sorgset upp på Sharon.  
Michelle kollade upprört på Lily.  
"Lils, vi pratade ju om det där, det var verkligen inte ditt fel…"

"Vad var ditt fel?" Avbröt Sharon henne och betraktade ängsligt Lily.  
"Det var jag som väckte dig, det är mitt fel att trollformeln träffade dig." Sa Lily och ögonen började tåras.

Sharon kollade häpet på henne ett tag innan hon kramade om henne lite försiktigt.  
"Gumman det är verkligen inte ditt fel, om det är någons fel så är det mitt efter som jag gick emellan." Sa Sharon och suckade.

Lily skakade på huvudet.  
"Jag hade kunnat stoppa dom men en enkel trollformel, men jag tänkte att du var den enda som kunde få kontroll på dom två utan problem.." Sa Lily tyst.

"Gumman det är inte ditt fel!" Sa Sharon bestämt och ruskade till henne lite.  
Lily såg på henne. "Men…" Började hon då hon avbröts av Michelle.  
"Lektion om 3 minuter!" Utropade hon och rafsade till sig sin väska som hon hade ställt ned på golvet.  
Lily och Sharon kollade förfärat ned på sina egna klockor och insåg att dom hade stått där alldeles för länge.

"Spring" Utropade Sharon och började buffa på tjejerna igenom rummet.  
Dom sprang allt vad dom hade ned för trappan och ut genom porträtthålet.  
När dom hade kommit ned till entré hallen tog det stopp.

"Peeves! Sluta, du tjänar ingenting på att försöka pricka oss med vatten ballonger, ingen av oss kommer att skrika av förfäran eller något sådant roligt!" Fräste Sharon och undvek just en vattenballong som kom susandes mot henne.

Just då hördes ett gallskrik när Michelle träffades av en vattenballong i huvudet och kall vatten rann ner för ansiktet.  
Sharon suckade.

"Spring då, vi kommer för sent!" Utropade Lily förfärat och hoppade vigt undan för en stor orange ballong som missade henne med en hårsmån.  
Och så sicksackade dom fram över det hala golvet i hallen och ner för trapporna till dom kalla fängelsehålorna.

"Förlåt att vi kom försent." Pustade Sharon då dom skyndade sig in genom dörren till lektionssalen.  
Professor Slughorn kollade förvånat upp på dom.

"Hmm, miss Fealding och miss Roddilus, sena som vanligt." Nu stirrade han ett litet tag på Lily osäker på om han såg rätt eller inte. "Miss Evans, försenad du också ser jag, mycket ovanligt, hmm, 20 poängs avdrag för er flickor." Sa han tillslut, Sharon suckade och hon, Michelle och Lily slog sig ned vid ett bord i mitten av salen.

James kollade förvånat och beundrat på Lily där hon satt en bit ifrån honom.  
Han hörde hur Remus viskade till Sirius att Lily oturligt nog hade börjat tagit efter James dåliga vanor.  
Han drog lite på munnen, han visste att Lily inte kunde ha varit helt godhjärtad, någon gång måste man  
helt enkelt komma för sent, så är det.

...  
Oooooh SÄÄÄÄMST! Men aja, ni ska vara glada för att ni i alla fall få en ny del  Ääääh, jag tycker inte att jag kommer någonstans alls i berättelsen, men jaja, borde jag förbättra något eller har ni några idéer till min berättelse så kommentera! Komentera annars också förståss!


	12. I know Lupins secret

(Sharon)

När Sharon senare på kvällen, efter en jobbig trolldryckslektion, en smutsig örtläratimme och en lektion Skötsel och vård av magiska djur full med sprängstjärtsskrabbor satt i en av dom stora sofforna och pratade med Sirius så kände hon en stickande känsla i nacken.

Hon vände sig om och mötte Deans arga blick där han satt borta i ett hörn med sina polare, Sharon kände hur magen vred sig.

"Varför kan han inte låta mig glömma?" Tänkte hon trött och vände blicken mot eldstaden där lågorna flimrade.  
Sirius betraktade henne osäkert.

"Hur e det Sharr?" Frågade han försiktigt medan han studerade hennes trötta blick och slitna ansikte. "Hon påminner lite om Remus efter en förvandling" Tänkte han stilla för sig själv.

"Varför kan han inte bara låta mig glömma allt? Jag orkar inte med att bli påmind om allt han har gjort mig, det räcker med att min far lastar på mig alla hans problem, jag orkar bara inte med allt." Sa hon tyst och strök bort en vilsen hårslinga från ansiktet.

Sirius nickade förstående.  
"Jag tror att vi båda har det ganska tufft där hemma." Sa han och fick en liten rynka i pannan när han tänkte på sitt _hem_.

Sharon kollade oroligt på honom, hon kände till allt om att han var familjens svarta får och kunde bara ana hur hemsk uppväxt han måste ha haft.

"Sirius, kom igen! Peter väntar!" Ropade en stressad James och sprang upp i pojkarnas sovsal.  
Sirius skakade lite på huvudet och gav Sharon en ursäktande blick innan han skyndade ut genom porträtthålet för att möta Peter vid utkanten av den förbjudna skogen.

Sharon satt stilla kvar i soffan och såg efter honom.  
"Så ni e tillsammans nu eller?" Dean slog sig ned i soffan bredvid hennes.  
Sharon gav honom en plågsam blick.

"Det vet du att vi inte e Dean, han gillar Tracy." Sa hon och reste sig upp.  
Just när hon skulle gå grabbade Dean tag i hennes arm.  
Sharon vände sig argt om för att säga till honom att släppa den då hon såg hans alvarliga ansikte.

"Jag vet Lupins lilla hemlighet, och om du inte vill att alla andra också ska få reda på den så är det bäst att du följer med mig till Hogsmeed i helgen." Sa han och flinade förnöjt.

Sharon stelnade till och stirrade på honom.  
"Du vet vad?" Frågade hon tvivlande.  
"Att Lupin är en va…" Började han.

"Okej, jag möter dig i stora salen klockan åtta på lördag." Sa Sharon och tänkte plågat på stackars Remus ifall Dean berättade för alla om vad han var.  
Dean såg nöjt på henne. "Bra, för du vet, ingen tjej nobbar mig så lätt." Sa han och flinade.  
Sharon slet sig ur hans grepp och rusade upp mot tjejernas sovsal.

...  
(Tramptass, Tagghorn, Slingersvans & Måntand)

Sirius rusade ned för trappan och skyndade sig så tyst som möjligt igenom slottet och ut genom den stora entré dörren.  
Ute på slotts gården förvandlade han sig till en stor svart hund och sprang allt vad tassarna bar mot den förbjudna skogen där Peter i formen av en liten råtta satt och väntade.

"Vart e James?" Pep han.  
"Han skulle hämta osynlighetsmanteln." Sa Sirius kort och kollade stressat upp på himlen där en stor fullmåne lös klart.

Efter ett tag kom James springandes över gräsplanen och gömde osynlighetsmanteln vid det vanliga stället under stenen, vart efter han förvandlade sig till en ståtlig kronhjort.

"Okej Peter, det är din tur." Sa James och betraktade sedan råttan som kilade fram över det daggiga gräset och försvann vid rötterna av det piskande pilträdet som sedan efter ett tag blev helt stilla.

Sirius och James skyndade sig i skuggan av träden fram till det piskande pilträdet och slank in i en liten öppning och anslöt sig till Peter där han ivrigt stod och väntade.

"Kom igen nu, förvandlingen måste ha börjat." Pep han.  
Och så fortsatte dom framåt i en trång och kurvig tunnel tills dom klev in i en trång hall med sönderslitna möbler.

Plötsligt hörde dom ett högt vrål uppifrån övervåningen.  
Sirius viftade menande på svansen och tassade upp för trappan tätt följd med James och Peter.  
Dom styrde stegen mot dörren längst bort och puttade försiktigt upp den.

Den håriga varelsen där inne vände sig försiktigt om och när han såg dom tre djuren i dörröppningen så stämde han upp i ett högt och gällt ylande.  
Den stora kronhjorten såg ut att flina brett.

Nu kan äventyret börja.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okej, det kanske inte kommer så många fler kapitel, det är lixom inte så roligt att skriva utan att få kommentarer så att man vet att några läser dom, så jaaa, vill ni höra mer så MÅSTE ni kommentera, nu var jag allt grym va  Hehe.


	13. Did I hurt some one?

Åtskilliga timmar senare stapplade Sirius och James med Remus emellan sig in i det tomma sällskapsrummet.

"Skadade jag någon?" Frågade Remus svagt när dom placerade honom i en mjuk fåtölj.

James och Sirius kollade bekymrat på varandra, det blev en spänd tystnad.

"Tramptass, Tagghorn, skadade jag någon?" Frågade han igen, likblek i ansiktet.  
"Öum, du slet dig ifrån oss ett tag, och när vi äntligen hittade dig så…" Här svek James röst honom och han satt stilla och fingrade på tyget till osynlighetsmanteln.

Remus stannade plötsligt till i en rörelse och stirrade på dom besvärade pojkarna mitt emot honom.

"När ni hade hittat mig så…?" Utropade han gällt.

James gav Sirius en bedjande blick.  
Vi, vi hittade dig i en gränd…" Den här gången blev dom avbrutna av Peter som smög in i sällskapsrummet, han hade en stor blåtira som prydde hans högra öga.

James gav honom en blick som sa åt honom att stilla sätta sig ned i en av sofforna.

Peter uppfattade det tysta meddelandet och sjönk ned i en av sofforna bredvid Remus fåtölj.

"Som sagt så hittade vi dig i en gränd och, du stod lutad över en man… men vi ingrep direkt och hann just slita bort dig från honom innan han blivit biten." Sa Sirius i ett ända andetag och betraktade besvärat sin slitna vän som mycket blek hade sjunkit bak i soffan med ögonen slutna.

"Och Peters blåtira?" Frågade Remus efter ett litet tag.

Peter sken upp då han förstod att han skulle få förklara hela händelsen.

"Jo, som du vet så har ju jag fått det otroligt farliga, utmanande, livshotande uppdraget att hjälpa mina vänner att ohotat ta sig fram till det farliga piskande pilträdet som hur lätt som helst hade kunnat slå ihjäl mig…" Peter avbröt sig då han såg Sirius höjda ögonbryn.

Han hostade till lite och rodnade. "Öum, det var piskande pilträdet." Sa han tillslut och började intressant betrakta en liten fluga som var på väg att bli frukost till en spindel.

Remus suckade, han hade i alla fall inte skadat någon… den här gången.

"Måntand, du ska gå i säng, nu!" Beordrade James honom då Remus blek i ansiktet börjat vingla där han stod, på väg att sätta sig vid bordet och försöka hinna med Trolldrycks läxan som skulle vara gjord tills morgondagen.

Remus nickade stilla och med hjälp av Peter tog han sig upp för spiraltrappan.

Efter ett tag kom även James och Sirius upp till sovsalen.

Sirius satte sig på sin säng och drog av sig den trasiga tröjan.

Han grimaserade illa då tyget drog mot dom öppna såren, men det var sådant man fick stå ut med för att göra Remus tillvaro lite lättare…

Jag vet att den blev kort, dålig, konstig osv. , Men ni _**MÅSTE**_ kommentera, kom gärna med förslag på hur jag kan bättra min –host- underbara –host- berättelse. (_Ursäkta hostattacken_.) och jag vill gärna veta om jag har några läsare kvar så, tryck på den lilla knappen och skriv din kommentar, om ni har tur så vinner ni en påse brända mandlar! 


	14. A broom cupboard and 2 teenagers

Sharon tog ett djupt andetag och stegade fram till Sirius som satt med Marodörerna i soffan.  
"Sirius, kan jag få prata med dig?" Frågade hon och fingrade rastlöst med en hårlock som lossnat ur flätan under dagens gång.  
Han nickade kort till resten av Marodörerna innan han följde med Sharon ut från sällskapsrummet.

Sharon ledde honom ned för ett par trappor och trängde sig förbi en grupp andraårselever som blev uppläxade av Mr Pringle, vaktmästaren, för att dom hade klampat in i slottet med leriga skor.  
"Vart ska vi?" Frågade Sirius efter ett tag, då dom hade rundat ännu en kurva.

"In här." Sa Sharon kort och skuffade in honom i en liten städskrubb.  
Hon tände lyset och stängde försiktigt dörren vart efter hon satte sig ned på en uppochned vänd röd skurhink.  
Sirius stod tvekandes upp ett tag innan han satte sig ned på golvet.

"Öum, Sharr… jag e inte så säker på det här… asså du är en jätte söt och snäll tjej och så… men asså… du vet, asså jag och Tracy … skulle vi liksom inte bara kunna vara vänner …" Svamlade Sirius på, men avbröt sig när han såg Sharons höjda ögonbryn, och en svag rodnad kröp upp vid halsen.

"Asså, jag tänkte… du betedde dig så underligt … å … städskrubben …å" Han avbröt sig och blev plötsligt väldigt intresserad av att följa en ensam spindel med blicken där den kilade fram över stengolvet.  
Det blev en pressad tystnad inne i den trånga städskrubben.

Efter ett tag harklade sig Sharon lite, Sirius släppte spindeln med blicken och kollade upp på Sharons vemodiga ansikte.  
"Dean vet Remus hemlighet…" Hon gav honom en olycklig blick och kollade sedan bedrövat ned på sina lite för stora vinter kängor.  
Sirius kände plötsligt hur hårt och kallt stengolvet som han satt på var.

"Har du… har du sagt det?" Stammade han tillslut fram och spärrade upp ögonen likt en skrämd uggla.  
Sharon drog fort upp huvudet och stirrade på honom med en lätt öppen mun.  
"Nej, jag skulle aldrig…jag…" Hon visste inte vad hon skulle säga för att få honom att förstå.  
Sirius nickade kort. "Jag tror dig, du e inte en sån som sviker ett löfte…" Sa han och log svagt mot henne.

Sharon log vekt och började frånvarande fingra på en gammal disktrasa som låg slängd en bit ifrån hennes lilla röda skurhink.  
"Vad ska vi göra åt det?" Frågade Sirius efter ett tag och pillade på ett av hans oknutna skosnören.  
Det blev en stunds tystnad innan Sharon drog ett djupt andetag. " Han lovade att han inte skulle säga något ifall jag gick ut med honom imorgon." Sa hon fort och viftade plötsligt till med den ena handen där hon hade skurtrasan så att trasan flög iväg och landade borta i ett hörn under en av dom dammiga hyllorna.  
Sirius stirrade chokat på henne. "Men du vet ju vad han har gjort dig…" Sa han andlöst och gapade av förvåning.

Sharon nickade kort. "Joo, jag vet vad han har gjort mig, men jag vill inte låta han plåga Remus så… jag har kunnat älska honom förut, om jag har tur så finns fortfarande den kille jag älskade kvar i honom." Sa Sharon lågt och kollade bort mot hörnet där hennes skurtrasa landat.

"Och vad ska jag göra?" Frågade Sirius kort och fäste bedrövat blicken på en trasig gammal trädgårds handske som låg gömd uppe på en av hyllorna.  
"Bara hålla tyst och se det som normalt att jag går ut med Dean." Sa Sharon nedslaget och kollade upp på honom, det svarta håret hängde ned lite i ögonen, han hade en spänd ställning och såg plötsligt väldigt sliten ut…

"Okej." Sa Sirius oväntat och mötte hennes blick. "Jag går med på det, men jag kommer inte att tycka om det." Han fick en orolig rynka i pannan.  
"Tack." Sa Sharon och log svagt.

Dom båda tonåringarna reste sig mödosamt upp i den trånga städskrubben, Sirius snubblade till på en av sopkvastarna som låg slängda på golvet och rasade ihop igen, i fallet råkade han dra med sig Sharon och plötsligt låg dom båda på golvet och gap skrattade.

Sharon märkte plötsligt att hon låg över Sirius mage och reste sig småleende upp.  
Sirius flinade brett och ställde sig upp han med.  
Dom öppnade dörren och trängde sig ut ur den trånga lilla städskrubben.  
När Sirius äntligen hade kommit ut var han nära att krocka med Mr Pringle som suckade.  
"Alltid alla dessa ungdomar." Sa han hopplöst och skakade på huvudet.  
Sirius och Sharon flinade och skyndade iväg längst korridoren.

Sharon smålog, på något konstigt sätt så kändes det mycket lättare nu när hon hade pratat med Sirius.  
Hon mötte hans blick och log, Sirius besvarade glatt leendet.

Innan Sharon skulle svänga av mot biblioteket så gav Sirius henne en snabb puss på kinden.  
Sharon blev blossande röd i ansiktet.  
"Lycko puss." Förklarade han flinandes och fortsatte upp mot Gryffindor tornet.  
"Det här ska Sirius Black få för!" Tänkte Sharon och flinade lite innan hon svängde av mot biblioteket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hrm, kanske inte sådär super bra, men men ... tack för all hjälp från FiftMarauder som har hjälpt mig att läsa igenom mina så otrooooligt -host- bra -host- delar :) tusen tack för det... hm, det kommer att ta ca en MÅNAD innan nästa del kommer ut, sorjligt nog... men jag kommer att vara bortrest, men om jag skriver på lite så kanske ni får ett nytt kapittel innan jag åker (: okej, ni vet vad alla författare tragglar om, joooo KOMENTERA ANNARS SÅ ...så...får ni... öumh...INGET NYTT KAPITEL INNAN JAG ÅKER: ... kanske lite taskigt??... äsch... bara ni kommenterar så gör ni min annars så regniga sommar lite soligare... :)


	15. You promised

Sharon gick in i biblioteket och letade upp ett avskilt hörn där hon tog fram sin Trollkonsthistoria läxa och gick för att leta upp ett par böcker om Pixignomer-utrotningen.

När hon hade hittat en hel trave med dammiga böcker om Pixignomer så slog hon upp den första och började leta efter kända årtionden och dess dåtida lagar för och mot Pixignomer jakt.  
Efter en halvtimme suckade hon och gav upp.

Hon hade bara hittat fyra stycken någorlunda svar, av tolv giltiga.  
"Vart var Remus när man behövde honom?" Suckade Sharon och skövlade ned ett par av böckerna i sin väska, lade försiktigt ned bläcket och papperna och gick ut ur biblioteket på jakt efter Remus.

"SPRIIING!" Hörde hon en välbekant röst skrika innan hon såg Sirius och James runda ett hörn och springa rätt mot henne.

Hon hann precis se Malfoys ursinniga ansikte och äggröran som rann ned för hans blonda hår innan Sirius hade fått fatt i hennes arm och dragit med henne runt nästa hörn och in i ett klassrum där både Sirius och James sjönk ned på golvet av skratt, med tårarna sprutandes.

"Hahaha… Såg du… hahaha… hans… haha… hans hår?" Skrattade Sirius och James nickade frenetiskt och höll sig för magen medan han skrattade.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black och Miss Fealding, vad menar ni med att störa på våran lektion?" Hördes en sträng röst bakom Sirius och James som båda flög upp och stirrade på Professor McGonagall som stod där med ett strängt ansiktsuttryck och ögon som sköt blixtar.

Sharon kollade förvånat på den skrämda men fascinerande gruppen första års elever som stirrade på Sirius och James som flinade brett mot dom.

Sirius harklade sig och klev ett steg fram mot eleverna, som inte visste om dom skulle hoppa bakåt av rädsla eller svimma av lycka eftersom "Den kände Marodören Sirius Black" talade till dom, men satt istället helt stilla och lyssnade ivrigt på vad han skulle säga.

"Kom ihåg, att vi Marodörer " Han gjorde en gest mot honom och James "gärna stör på tråkiga lektioner, så vill ni någon gång att vi ska liva upp stämningen så finner ni oss i matsalen… adjö" Sa Sirius och bugade sig djupt mot McGonagall innan han, James och Sharon skyndade sig ut ur klassrummet.

En bit ifrån klassrummet bröt Sharon ut i gapskratt.  
"Haha… ni skulle ha sett era miner!" Skrattade hon och Sirius och James utbytte menande blickar innan båda flög på henne och började kittla henne.

"Låt bli… kliv av mig!" Skrek hon gällt och försökte förgäves att slingra sig ur deras grepp.  
"Aldrig." Sa Sirius och James samtidigt och båda flinade busigt ner mot henne.  
Ett par Hufflepuff flickor suckade ljudligt då dom gick förbi Marodörerna och deras ögon sköt blixtar mot Sharon som fortfarande låg och skrattade på golvet medan Sirius och James kittlade henne.

"Sharon, kan jag få prata med dig?" Frågade Remus som just kommit fram till dom.  
Han kollade förvånat ned på den skrattande högen men hjälpte sedan Sharon bort från sina "plågoandar".  
"En riktig räddare i nöden." Sa Sharon och log glatt mot Remus som flinade tillbaka.

"Ey, Remus… ge tillbaka henne, du får inte vara egoistisk och behålla hela för dig själv." Sa Sirius och spelade sårad medan han kollade upp på Remus med hundögon.  
Remus flinade. "Jo, just idag kände jag mig för att vara väldigt egoistisk." Sa han och skrattade.  
Han och Sharon började gå ned för trappen då Sirius kom springandes efter dom.

"Neej, Remi, lämna mig inte!" Ropade Sirius och klängde sig fast på hans ena ben.  
"Men Sussie, du har ju mig!" Sa James glatt och höll ut armarna mot honom.  
Sirius gav upp ett glädjetjut och kastade sig i James armar.  
"Ja det e tur att jag har dig Jamie-ponken!" Sa Sirius överlyckligt och flinade.  
Sharon och Remus skrattade och gick ut ur slottet och satte sig under den stora eken.

När dom hade suttit tysta där ett tag och kollat ut över sjön så vände sig Remus om till Sharon.  
"Du Sharr… du behöver inte göra det…" Sa Remus kort och kollade sedan ut över sjön igen.  
Sharon kollade förvirrat på honom.  
"Vad måste jag inte göra ?" Frågade hon förvånat och höjde på ögonbrynen.  
Remus gav henne en osäker blick.  
"Du måste inte gå ut med Dean för min skull…" Sa Remus och började riva upp lite gräs från gräsmattan och kasta ifrån sig.

Sharon stirrade på honom.  
"Han .. han sa det…" Stammade hon med tårar i ögonen. "Men… men han _lovade_, lovade ju! Utropade hon och fortsatte att stirra på Remus som stilla rev upp gräs och kastade det ifrån sig.  
Remus gav henne en kort blick men fortsatte sedan med "gräs plockningen".  
Sharon torkade bort tårarna och reste sig upp.

"Du Remus… bara för Sirius har skvallrat så tänker jag inte ändra mig, Dean får inte förstöra ditt liv!" Sa Sharon bestämt och började springa upp mot slottet.

Hon rusade upp för dom sista trapporna till sjätte våningen och nästan skrek lösenordet till den förvånade tjocka damen som släppte in henne.  
Sirius stod tätt hopslingrad med Tracy i ett hörn och märkte inte den rödgråtna Sharon som stegade fram till dom.

"Du _lovade_, LOVADE Sirius!" Skrek hon och vände sig hastigt om då Sirius förvirrat slet sig ifrån Tracy.  
"Men Sharr…" Stammade han och betraktade bedrövat Sharon som sprang upp för trapporna till tjejernas sovsalar och smällde igen dörren efter sig.

Han lämnade den förvirrade Tracy och sprang själv upp för trappen till tjejernas sovsal, men efter halva biten fälldes trappstegen ned och han åkte kana tillbaka till uppehållsrummet.

Sharon öppnade dörren igen.  
"Föresten, _Black_, jag trodde inte att vänner gjorde så!" Skrek hon ned till honom och smällde igen dörren en andra gång.  
Sirius satt fortfarande kvar på golvet och stirrade bestört upp på den stängda dörren.

* * *

Jag vet att den blev kort, och sämst och så... men aja, här e ett nytt kapittel ... just nu känns det inte lika roligt att skriva / ... men om ni kommenterar litegranna på mina berättelser så kaaanske det blir lite roligare (a) :)


	16. The start of something new

Lily som hade suttit i en av sofforna med James under utskällningen reste sig upp och klev över den bestörta Sirius och gick upp för trappan mot tjejernas sovsal.

"Hur e det Sharr?" Frågade hon oroligt när hon kom in och lutade sig mot ena säng stolpen.  
Sharon torkade bort ett par envisa tårar och kollade med en grimas upp på Lily.  
"De har varit bättre." Snörvlade hon och klappade Napoleon som låg och spann i hennes knä.

"Du måste prata med honom, han e helt förstörd." Sa Lily och såg medlidsamt ned på Sharons rödgråtna ansikte.  
Sharon skakade genast på huvudet.  
"Han lovade men bröt det… och bara för att jag har skällt ut honom för det och han plötsligt känner sig hemsk så ska inte jag komma springandes och tigga om förlåt!" Fnyste Sharon och slog ut med armarna så häftigt att Napoleon skräckslaget hoppade ned från sängen.

Lily kollade oroligt på henne.  
"Okej, det e du som bestämmer… men låt det inte vänta för länge, han gillar dig Sharr… det gör han verkligen." Sa Lily kort och vände sig om och gick ned för trappen igen.  
Sharon suckade, hon ville förlåta, hon ville att det skulle bli bra igen… men det var inte så lätt… inte just nu. 

* * *

Sirius reste sig klumpig upp från golvet och kollade sig uttryckslöst runt på dom förstummade eleverna.  
Han suckade och gick, utan en blick på dom andra marodörerna, ut ur rummet.  
Han styrde vant stegen ned för dom olika trapporna och korridorerna tills han kom ut på det fuktiga slottsområdet.

"Ey, broe', har din tjej dumpat dig eller?!" Ropade hans lillebror Regulus hånfullt efter honom när han gick förbi deras gäng som alla trängdes under ett träd för att slippa bli blöta.  
Sirius gav honom bara en tom blick och körde händerna djupare i fickorna och gick vidare i regnet.  
Regulus kollade förvånat efter in storebror, något hade helt klart hänt…

Sirius satte sig ned på den fuktiga marken vid eken och kollade ut över den stora sjön som krusade sig lätt när dom små regndropparna slog mot den annars lugna ytan.  
"Kan jag sätta mig?" Frågade en spänd röst en bit ifrån Sirius.  
Sirius kollade upp, rynkade lite lätt på pannan men nickade sedan.  
"Förlåt… för allt." Mumlade personen som nu satt sig bredvid Sirius och kastade förstrött ut en sten i vattnet.  
Sirius kollade upp.  
"Det gör inget Regulus…" Sa Sirius och log vagt mot sin besvärade lillebror "… Det gör inget..." 

* * *

Nämmen en ny del:O och jag lyckades klämma in lite familje relationer med 'stolt' ... nu måste, MÅSTE ni komentera... det e helt upp til era kommentarer om det kommer ett nytt kapitel som e längre och bättre eller om det inte kommer något mer alls... känner ni ansvaret jag nu lagt på era axlar som tynger ned er rejält... det ända ni behöver göra är att reviewa så försvinner en del av bördan... för att resten ska försvinna så måste ni reviewa en gång TILL:O ... men så e det ... det e en reviewisksjukdom, som man lätt kan bli smittad av här på ... och för att bli av med den så måste, MÅSTE man komentera minst 2 ggr!! Och såklart fortsätta att läsa kommande delar!! Så komigen nu, alla på en gång... reviewa reviewa reviewa reviewa REVIEWA! 'känner ni hur det tunga börjar lyftas från era axlar? 'reviewa reviewa reviewa reviewa REVIEWA!' så nu e ni helt av med sjukdommen, men passa er... den kommer lätt tillbaka, men då e ni förberedda och vet vad ni ska göra... 'REVIEWA!' Mohahahahahaha (det här blev ju nästan längre än själva delen 'stolt')

* * *

Hm... jag vet att den blev kort och så... och kanske lite trist att Sirius förlät Regulus så fort... men vadå? det e bröder... dom har lixom vuxit upp med varandra... och dom har inte på långa vägar accepterat varandra helt... det här e lixom bara början av en lång tids litande på varandra... :) ... ey förresten, tack till FiftMarauder som läst igenom detta och så klart till Tjoh som 'tvingat' mig att lägga ut denna, så för att tacka henne för att hon fick mig att lägga ut denna del så MÅSTE ni reviewa hennes berättelser med! (Oj nu har jag skrivit mkt som inte ingår i historien) 


	17. A nightsandwich

Sharon vaknade av att hennes mage kurrade ljudligt och satte sig upp.  
Det var mörkt i sovsalen och hon kunde höra Lily och Michelles lugna andetag ifrån deras sängar.  
Magen kurrade till ännu en gång och Sharon suckade och klev ur den varma sängen.  
'Varför hoppade jag över middagen?' Tänkte Sharon stilla medan hon drog på sig en morgonrock.

Hon gäspade och smög försiktigt ned för trappan som leder till uppehållsrummet och stannade förskräckt till då hon såg någon ligga och sova i en av sofforna.  
'bara det inte e Sirius, bara det inte e Sirius' tänkte hon stilla och tassade fram till soffan.  
Hon log vagt när hon såg en liten förstaårselev ligga och sova där med täcket nedsparkat vid fötterna.

Sharon fortsatte igenom rummet och ut från porträttet där den tjocka damen slumrade i sin ram.  
Hon drog morgonrocken tätare kring sig då hon barfota tassade fram på det kalla stengolvet.  
När hon rundade en krök råkade hon komma åt en rustning som slamrade till och en bit där ifrån hördes genast en röst.

"Den här gången hörde jag dig allt Peeves, så du kan lika gärna ge upp… den här gången kommer du inte undan." Hörde hon vaktmästaren Mr Pringle säga och hans steg klampade i riktning mot henne.  
Sharon greps av panik, vart skulle hon gå nu? Det fanns ingen hemlig gång här i närheten som hon kände till  
Hon skulle just till att vända då en stark arm grep tag i henne och drog med henne under en tunn mantel.  
"Schhh." Förmanade en mörk röst och dom rörde sig långsamt bort ifrån stället där Sharon nyss stått.

Dom hann precis runda ett hörn då Mr Pringle tjöt till.  
"Okej Peeves, du kom undan den här gången, men inte nästa." Utropade han förargat.  
"Håll snattran va? Vi försöker sova." Svarade ett porträtt surt och Mr Pringle muttrade något och stegade argt iväg.

"Tack." Viskade Sharon uppskattande och vände sig om till killen som hjälpt henne.  
Hon kollade helt plötsligt upp i Sirius modfällda ansikte och såg in i dom grå ögonen som sorgset kollade ned på henne.  
Hon vände bort huvudet och bet missmodigt i underläppen.  
"Jag måste gå." Mumlade hon tyst och började gå ifrån honom.  
Men Sirius tog tag i hennes arm och vände henne mot sig, han höll en skimrande mantel i ena handen och Sharon gissade att det var en osynlighetsmantel.

"Förlåt Sharon, men jag ville inte att han skulle få chansen att såra dig igen, så jag försökte få Remus att få dig att ändra dig… jag ville inte se dig så nere igen… men istället för att det vart Dean som sårade dig så vart det jag…" Han kollade bort och suckade.

Sharon kollade på honom ett tag.  
"Sirius…" Började hon men han höll upp ena handen som för att tysta henne.  
"Förlåt för det, och jag lovar, lovar att aldrig lägga mig i något mer…" Började han med avbröts av att Sharon ställde sig på tå och kysste honom på kinden.

"Du måste låta mig göra det, jag vill inte vara orsaken till att Remus får lida… snälla låt mig göra det, jag vill inte ha det tyngandes över mig… men du kan inte lassa över bördan på dig själv… jag har fattat mitt beslut och imorgon ska jag ta chansen och ställa saker och ting till rätta." Mumlade Sharon och slog ned blicken.

Sirius såg förbryllat ned på henne men nickade sedan.  
Sharon log svagt. "Den här gången får du lova det…" Hon flinade lite "Men nu måste jag ha någonting att äta!" Utbrast hon och höll sig för magen som kurrade till.

Sirius flinade och höll ut sin arm.  
"Låt mig ledslaga dig, du fagre jungfru." Sa han och bugade djupt åt Sharon som stod där i sin rosa morgonrock och med håret på ända.  
Sharon neg och greppade tacksamt hans hand.  
"Och vad tror du att de små tjärnarna har att bjuda på denna afton, unge riddare?" Frågade hon muntert medan de vandrade ner längst en av trapporna som ledde ned till köket.  
Sirius flinade. "Det får så som livet bli en överraskning."

* * *

Ojojoj, det har kommit en ny del! Nämen vad är det ni säger? Har Review sjukan kommit tillbaka? Och är det bara min kur som kan hjälpa mot det? Seså, vad väntar ni på då da? Reviewa såklart! ' börjar nynna "Reviewa reviewa reviewa reviewa REVIEWA! " ' ... hmmm, lite kort kanske... men enjoy... nästa kapitel är om när Sharon går ut med Dean... haha de ni! Så vill ni ha det kapitlet fortare... så får ni allt ta och komentera!! 


	18. Hogsmeade

Skriven av: Tjoh (Så gillar ni det här kapitlet så lär ni ÄLSKA hennes berättelser!)

Publicerad av: JennnyJ (och gillar ni det hon skriver… jaaaa… fortsätt att läsa då da!)

* * *

Sharon gäspade och fortsatte gå ner för trappan som ledde till stora salen.  
Hon skulle inte ha varit uppe så länge och pratat med Sirius, nu hade hon försovit sig till frukosten.  
Hon drog trött handen igenom håret och klev in i stora salen där hon visste att i alla fall James skulle sitta och äta vid den här tiden.

Hon gick iväg mot Gryffindorbordet då hon mötte Sirius blick och log brett mot honom, även han såg ut att behöva minst 7 timmars längre sömn.  
Han flinade brett tillbaka mot henne och hon slog sig glatt ned på platsen bredvid honom och lassade på lite äggröra på tallriken framför henne.

"Sovit gott?" Frågade Sirius lättsam och flinade åt hennes morgonfrisyr.  
"Som en stock." Svarade Sharon och försökte med ett skratt platta till håret som hela tiden ställde sig på ända.  
"Det har Tramps med." Svarade James och lassade in lite flingor i munnen. "A fik 'äcka 'onom me 'atten." Skrattade han med munnen full av frukostflingorna.

Sirius gav James en sur blick.  
" Ja det fick du… och det kommer du allt få ångra…" Sa Sirius med en busig glimt i ögonen och flinade olycksbringande mot James som med uppspärrade ögon svalde flingorna han tuggat på.

Några minuter senare reste de sig från bordet och gick tillsammans ut från stora salen. När de närmade sig stora porten där vaktmästaren stod och prickade av dem som skulle till Hogsmeade drog Sirius Sharon åt sidan och tittade oroligt på henne.

"Är du verkligen säker på att du ska gå med Dean?"  
"Sirius, du lovade."  
"Jag vet, jag vet… Men jag tycker verkligen inte om honom, jag kan inte rå för det!"  
"Näe, jag vet. Och jag förstår dig…"

En lätt knackning på Sharons axel avbröt dem.  
"Sharon?" Dean tittade misstänksamt mellan henne och Sirius, och sedan tillbaka igen.  
"Ja."  
"Ska vi gå..?" Sharon nickade och med en liten beklagande min mot Sirius tog hon Deans utsträckta hand och de ställde sig i kön till stora porten.

Sirius tittade i några ögonblick efter Sharon, men sedan vände han på klacken för att leta reda på Tracy som han skulle gå till Hogsmeade med.

Sharon gick tillsammans med Dean genom Hogsmeades gator och tänkte på lite allt möjligt. Mest av allt på varför inte världen var rättvis. Varför skulle hon vara där tillsammans med Dean när Lily och Michelle gick runt och roade sig tillsammans med marodörerna. Hon väcktes ur sina tankar av Dean.

"Vart vill du gå?"  
"Eh… jag vet inte. Madame Puddifoots?" Hon sa det på skoj, och med ett retsamt leende på läpparna men han verkade inte förstå att hon inte var allvarlig.  
"Nja.. Jag hade tänkt mig något mer.. enskilt."  
"Aha."  
"Vad sägs om spökande stugan?"

"Ehm… okej." Hon rynkade inombords på näsan samtidigt som hon kände sig lättad. Spökande stugan var visserligen väldigt avskilt, men det var bättre än Madame Puddifoots konditori. Hon stod verkligen inte ut med alla de där rosetterna och alla små krusidullerna överallt. Dean tog hennes arm under sin och de gick tillsammans längs stigen som ledde till den ökända stugan.

När de kom fram satte sig Sharon på en sten och Dean satte sig bredvid henne. De satt tysta ett tag och Sharon njöt av att inte behöva prata med honom. Då kunde hon nästan låtsas att han inte var där… Så kände hon hans hand på sitt knä och ryckte ofrivilligt till.

"Sharon…" Dean kom allt närmare och hon var tvungen att anstränga sig för att inte dra sig undan. Tänk på Remus, det här är ingenting jämfört med vad som skulle hända om hans hemlighet kom ut.  
Orden virvlade runt i hennes huvud samtidigt som Dean lade ena armen om henne.  
Okej... Det _kan_ bli värre än för Remus.  
Men jag tror inte att Dean skulle göra något sådant. Det vore alldeles för mycket, till och med för honom. Hon avbröts i sina funderingar av att Dean kysste henne. Hon var nära att rygga tillbaka, men hejdade sig återigen i sista stund.

Uäh… Hur hade hon någonsin kunnat tycka att han var bra på att kyssas? Det var hemskt!  
Så stelnande plötsligt Dean till och drog sig undan från henne.  
"Hörde du det där?" Han spejade oroligt omkring sig, verkade leta efter något.  
"Näe, vaddå?"

"Det där! Det lät som om någon bröt en kvist…" Så ruskade han på huvudet. "Äh, det var säkert ingenting.." Han böjde sig framåt och kysste henne igen, och den här gången kom det så oförberett att hon faktiskt ryggade tillbaka. Dean däremot verkade inte märka någonting. Efter ett tag började hon fundera på om han någonsin skulle sluta men så tyckte hon att någon såg på henne och hon vände sig snabbt om.  
Dean som varit helt oförberedd på den häftiga rörelsen trillade ner från stenen och hamnade i det blöta gräset nedanför.

"Vad skulle det där vara bra för?" Han tittade surmulet upp på henne.  
"Sch!" Hon såg sig oroligt om och drog upp trollstaven ur fickan.  
"Vad…..?" Började Dean men så skrek han till.

En stor svart hund kom rusandes emot dem från en kulle alldeles intill.  
Sharon hade aldrig varit särskilt hundrädd, men till och med hon ryckte till.  
Dean däremot verkade ha en stor hundskräck för han skrek i högan sky och kom snabbt på benen.  
Utan den minsta blick på vart Sharon tagit vägen lade han benen bakom ryggen och sprang i panik tillbaka mot Hogsmeade.

Hunden stannade upp och skällde ilsket några gånger efter honom, men sedan försvann det ilskna utseendet och den kom lunkandes emot henne. Hon ställde sig upp och gick fram till den. Efter att hon vågat sig på att klappa den och den tillgivet slickat henne på handen så skällde den till lite, viftade på svansen och sprang sedan iväg åt samma håll som den kommit ifrån. Sharon stod först mållös men sedan sprang hon efter den, hon var ju nyfiken! Varifrån hade den kommit?

Hon såg den stanna till under ett stort träd, och sedan såg hon något som fick henne att tappa hakan. Hunden växte. Den ställde sig på bakbenen och den mörka siluetten som hon bara lite mer än anande under trädets skuggor blev längre och längre, tills den var helt förändrad. Nu fanns det inte längre en hund, utan en människa… Sharon stod som förstenad och kunde inte komma på vad hon skulle säga. En animagus hade räddat henne från Dean. Herregud, det skulle verkligen bli något att berätta för tjejerna sedan!

* * *

Sirius Black drog handen genom håret och såg fundersam ut. Där han gick hade snön ännu inte nått och under träden var det mörkt och skuggorna var långa fast det inte alls var så sent på dagen. Han visste inte om han skulle ångra det han nyss gjort eller inte…

Tracy och han hade kommit till Hogsmeade tillsammans med de andra eleverna från Hogwarts och de hade satt sig inne på Tre Kvastar för att ta en honungsöl.  
När han gått för att beställa hade han sett Sharon utanför, och blicken i hennes ansikte hade fångat honom. När hon sett på Dean hade den varit fylld med... Ja, han visste inte riktigt.  
Men inte var det några vänliga känslor i alla fall.

Därför hade han smugit sig ut från krogen och i hundskepnad följt efter dem mot spökande stugan.  
Tracy hade han lämnat åt sitt öde. Lite elakt kanske, men hon var bara en i mängden…  
Sharon hade verkligen inte alls sett ut att gilla det Dean gjorde.  
Om det var något han lärt sig under alla turer hit och dit med slottets flickor så var det att se om en flicka tyckte om det man gjorde eller inte… I  
alla fall, när han hade sett Sharon rycka till så pass mycket av Deans kyss hade han tagit ett steg framåt och på så sätt råkat bryta en kvist på marken framför honom.  
Det var det ljudet Dean hade hört.

Och när han sen såg honom återigen kyssa henne hade något slagit slint inom honom och han hade avslöjat sig. I hundskepnad visserligen men i alla fall... Han kunde bara ana hur Sharon skulle reagera om hon fick reda på att det varit han…

* * *

Sååå.. reviewa så blir både jag och Tjoh glada!! (och glöm inte att läsa OCH reviewa hennes historier!) 


	19. It's snowing!

* * *

"Du skämtar!" Utbrast Michelle häpet och stirrade på Sharon.  
Sharon flinade och skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej, jag skämtar inte." Sa hon med ett skratt, hon hade nyss berättat för sina två väninnor om dagens händelser.  
Lily kollade ut genom fönstret och betraktade snöflingorna som sakta singlade ned från himlen, men efter ett tag vände hon sig om med ett triumferat flin.  
"Vi kollar i biblioteket!" Utbrast hon entusiastiskt.

Sharon skakade eftertänksamt på huvudet.  
"Jag tror inte att han är registrerad, asså hur många registrerar sig egentligen nu för tiden?"  
Michelle nickade.  
"Jag håller med Sharr, det är inte många animagusar som registrerar sig, det skulle i alla fall inte jag göra."

Men Lily hade redan rest på sig och börjat rota runt i sin låda efter böcker som hon skulle kunna passa på att lämna tillbaka.  
"Men man kan ju alltid kolla, eller hur?" Sa hon med ett flin och slank ned för trappan.  
Sharon och Michelle kollade hastigt på varandra innan de båda flög upp från sängen och rusade efter Lily.

"Lily vänta." Ropade Sharon då hon och Michelle trängde sig förbi ett par Hufflepuff flickor som såg ut at gå i fjärde årskursen som alla stirrade drömmande på Sirius och James som stod och pratade vid en gammal rustning.  
"Sharr vart ska ni?" Ropade Sirius efter henne och hon vinkade skyndsamt över axeln åt honom innan hon och Michelle svängde av mot biblioteket.

"Inget spring här inne." Fnyste madam Pince och fäste sina hök ögon på Sharon och Michelle som flåsande och rosiga i ansiktet saktade ned farten.  
Med ett oskyldigt flin på läpparna gick dom så lugnt de kunde förbi henne och letade med blickarna efter Lilys röda hår, och tillslut såg dom det sticka fram bakom en bok.

Sharon flinade och sjönk ned i den skamfilade soffan som Lily redan satt i.  
"Hittat något?" Frågade hon med ett brett leende och kikade över hennes axel på bilderna i boken, en av dom föreställde en häxa som med ett glatt leende skrev på ett pergament vart efter hon förvandlade sig till en ekorre med en megastor vårtliknande sak på hakan.

Sharon skrattade så att hon nästan kiknade och hann få två arga blickar från madam Pince innan hon kunde lugna ned sig.  
"Vad e det som e så roligt?" Frågade Michelle med ett flin och Sharon pekade skakande av undertryckta fnissningar på den stora 'vårtsaken' som prydde den lilla ekorrens ansikte, detta fick även Lily och Michelle att skratta och snart låg dom tre där i soffan och gapskrattade.

"Okej okej, jag vet att ni alla är glada över att se mig, men överdriver ni inte lite väl nu?"  
Framför dom stod Sirius och flinade brett medan han betraktade de skrattande tjejerna.  
Sharon flinade och makade lite på sig så att Sirius kunde sätta sig ned.  
Då han hade satt sig till rätta så tog han boken från Lilys händer.  
"Registrerade Animagusar" Läste han högt och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.  
"Seriöst, pluggar ni nu? Det är ju bara några veckor kvar tills jullovet börjar."

Michelle skrattade.  
"Vi pluggar inte, vi kollar bara ifall den underbare animagusen som räddade Sharon idag stå…" Hon tystnade då hon mötte Sharons bestämda blick.  
Sirius rätade lite på sig och vände sig om mot Sharon.  
"Och vem var denne mystiske räddare? Och vad var det den så otroligt räddade dig ifrån? En daggmask?" Frågade han med ett busigt flin.

Sharon gav honom en förtretad blick.  
"Om du vill veta det så räddade denne _underbare _animagusen mig ifrån Dean, något som du för övrigt hade lovat att göra så hur vet jag att inte denne otrolige animagus var du?"  
Sirius skrattade.  
"Jag, en animagus? Haha det vore kanske något, tänk er… en flygekorre som hoppar runt på dom förskrämda Slytherinarnas huvuden." Sa han med ett skratt och stirrade på bokhyllan framför sig och Sharon kunde riktigt se hur 'Flygekorren Sirius som hoppade runt på Slytherinelevernas huvuden' spelas upp framför honom.

"Aja, den _otrolige_ animagusen från idag står ändå inte med, så kan vi inte gå ut? Det snöar." Lockade Sharon och reste sig upp.  
Ordet snö fick Sirius att vakna till och han stirrade mot fönstret, och mycket riktigt, där ute singlade det ned den ena snöflingan efter den andra.  
"SNÖ!" Utropade han glatt och rusade upp från soffan. "Det måste jag säga till Taggis och dom andra!"  
Och så hade Sirius Black försvunnit och Sharon, Lily och Michelle flinade brett medan dom arm i arm gick korridoren ned mot entré hallen.

* * *

Hmm... vad tkr alla?  
Värd en fortsättning?  
Som ni så väl vet så finns det en liiten liiten knapp här nere i hörnet...  
och om ni nu skulle vara så duktiga att klicka på den och skriva vad ni tycker så skulle ni kunna få...  
Hmmm... ni skulle kunna fåååå... bli nämda i nästa del... ni veet som reklam x) 


	20. Love is in the air

* * *

Utomhus var marken täckt av snö och lite här och där var elever mitt uppe i ett snöbollskrig.  
Sharon kollade en snabbis på Lily och Michelle som båda betraktade ett par Ravenclaw elever som höll på att bygga en snögubbe som troligtvis skulle likna Dumbledore och så böjde hon sig ned, kramade en snöboll och skulle just kasta iväg den mot de omedvetna offren då en stor snöboll träffade henne i nacken.

Med ett illtjut vände hon sig om och mötte Marodörernas oskyldiga leenden.  
Lily och Michelle skrattade och ställde sig bredvid Sharon som med ett busigt flin bollade med snöbollen hon hade i handen.  
"Vem var det som kastade snöbollen?" Frågade hon illmarigt och försökte att ge killarna den blick som McGonagall är känd för.  
Sirius, James och Remus vände sig samtidigt om och pekade på Peter som förvirrat stirrade på sina kompisar.  
"Vaa? Men… var det inte Sirius idé att…?"

Snöbollen träffade Sirius på axeln och han flinade hämndlystet mot Sharon som med uppspärrade ögon och ett litet tjut började kuta där ifrån.  
Men Sirius kom lätt ikapp henne med sina långa ben och brottade ned henne i snön.  
"Ger du dig?" Frågade han med ett brett flin och tryckte ned henne lite lätt i snön.  
Sharon skrattade och skakade på huvudet.  
Sirius kom då så nära med ansiktet att Sharon kunde räkna snöflingorna som fastnat i hans svarta lugg.  
"Så synd." Viskade han och andedräkten kittlade mot hennes kind.  
Hon log och Sirius böjde sig fram och kysste henne försiktigt på munnen, Sharon kysste tillbaka och då dom slöt kyssen rodnade båda kraftigt och med ett litet flin reste sig Sirius upp och räckte Sharon sin hand.  
Hon greppade den tacksamt och reste sig upp hon med.

De vände sig om och kollade helt plötsligt på sina vänner som alla med ett litet flin betraktade dom.  
"Love is in the air." Sjöng James och flinade brett mot sin kompis som med ett okynnigt litet flin fortfarande höll Sharon i handen.  
Sharon fångade Michelles blick och kollade ömsint på henne, men hon vände bort blicken och mumlade något om läxorna innan hon började gå tillbaka mot slottet.  
Sharon rynkade på pannan, hon ville inte mista Michelle igen.  
Hon ursäktade sig och gav Sirius ett litet leende innan hon sprang ifatt sin väninna som nu nästan var framme vi slottet.

"Micha, förlåt, det var inte meningen att såra dig." Sa Sharon och stannade sin väninna som med tårarna rinnandes ned för kinderna envist kollade ned i marken.  
Men så kollade hon upp i Sharons ansikte.  
"Så det var inte meningen? Du bara råkar börja hångla med den kille som jag har gillat hela året och du ville inte såra mig? Jag är ledsen att säga det, men du misslyckades rejält."

Ett par Ravenclaw elever stirrade nyfiket på dom två gryffindor tjejerna som båda med förtvivlade ansikten stirrade på varandra.  
"Förlåt, jag ville verkligen inte göra dig illa…" Började Sharon men Michelle avbröt henne.  
"Jag vill inte höra dina usla ursäkter, räcker det inte med att övertyga mig om att du är så mycket bättre än mig, och har ett så mycket bättre liv än mitt?" Fräste hon och kollade bort mot dörren, osäker på om hon skulle gå eller inte.

"Ett bättre liv än ditt?… Du har i alla fall en familj som älskar dig." Sa Sharon och hon kände hur tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken.  
"Oj, förlåt. Jag glömde visst, alla måste ju tycka synd om dig, din mamma blev ju mördad och du har en pappa som skiter i dig, det är ju så hemskt… och det glömde jag? Bäst att jag går och dränker mig." Sa Michelle ironiskt och rynkade näsan.  
Sharon stirrade med ögonen fyllda av tårar på Michelle som med högburet huvud kollade tillbaka på henne.  
"Jag trodde aldrig att du skulle säga något sådant." Viskade Sharon och med tårarna rinnandes ned för kinderna så sprang hon in i slottet och lämnade den nu skamsna Michelle kvar ute i snön.

* * *

Gaaaah! Jag vet att jag gjorde Michelle till värsta monstret här...  
Men hon är så upprymd med olika känslor för stunden så hon vet inte hur hon ska reagera när hon ser Sirius och Sharon kyssas (gaaah jag lyckades fixa ihop dom! 3).  
Sååå... då blev det bara så här... lite intriger mitt i vinterkärleken ;) ... men hmmm... kort kanske och gick det för fort fram? Komentera och våga vara kritiska ;) Kraam JennnyJ 


	21. The Lions against The Snakes

* * *

Sharon sprang upp för dom sista trapporna mot Gryffindors sällskapsrum och var nära att krocka med ett par fjärdeårselever som stirrade efter den rödgråtna flickan med de dansande blonda lockarna som försvann in igenom porträttöppningen.

Sharon var på väg upp till tjejernas sovsalar då Sirius klev in i det överbefolkade sällskapsrummet.  
"Sharon Fealding, vänta!" Ropade han andfått och lutade sig emot en av de röda fåtöljerna.  
Tjejen som satt i fåtöljen drog häftigt efter andan och stirrade drömmande på Sirius som ignorerade henne helt.  
Sharon stannade och vände sig om i trappan och såg in i Sirius förvirrade ögon.  
Hon sjönk ned på ett av trappstegen och blundade medan hon vilade huvudet mot den svala väggen.

Sirius rynkade pannan och trängde sig igenom en grupp förstisar och började kliva upp för trappen mot Sharon som ihopsjunken satt i mitten av trappan.  
Då han kommit fram till henne så lyfte hon på huvudet och kollade på honom med huvudet lite på sned.  
"Sirius… eeh… kan du komma upp hit?"  
Sirius stannade till och rynkade pannan lite medan han tänkte efter.  
Han skulle just till att svara då trappstegen fälldes ned och Sharon och Sirius åkte med ett illtjut ned för trappen och landade på golvet och stirrade på varandra ett tag innan de båda brast ut i gapskratt.  
"Men du Sharr, vad hände där ute?" Frågade han efter ett tag och lade huvudet på sned medan han betraktade Sharon som reste sig upp.  
"Jag kan förklara där uppe." Sade hon och drog med honom bort ifrån den nyfikna folkhopen och upp till Marodörernas sovsal.  
"Nå, kan du förklara nu?" Frågade han nyfiket och kysste henne ömt på kinden.  
Sharon log och kramade om honom. "Jag skulle säga förlåt till Michelle för att jag kysste dig, du vet, hon har gillat dig sedan början av höstterminen, men hon ville inte acceptera det."  
Sirius log försiktigt. "Men det var ju jag som kysste dig." Viskade han och kramade om henne.  
Sharon log hon med och kysste honom.

"Oh, kärleksintriger, Remupp var har du lagt kameran?" Hördes James roade röst ifrån dörren och Sirius och Sharon slet sig generat ifrån varandra.  
"Jammet, jag tror att vi borde gå." Sade Remus minst lika roat och drog med sig James ut ur rummet.  
Sirius skattade och drog generat handen igenom håret. "Vad har jag för knasiga vänner egentligen?" Sade han med ett flin och satte sig ned på sängen.  
"Ett par underbara knasiga människor." Sade Sharon och skrattade och satte sig ned på sängen hon med.  
Sirius log och kysste henne ömt på pannan.  
"Sådan tur att jag har er." Viskade han och började leka med en av de ljusa lockarna som hängde ned på hennes axel.

Nästa dag vaknade Sharon av att hon frös och hon satte sig yrvaket upp och såg sig omkring, hon satt på den hårda stengolvet i marodörernas sovsal.  
Hon flinade då hon såg Sirius som låg och snarkade där han låg i sin säng och bredde ut sig.  
Flinet i hennes ansikte växte sig bredare då hon såg snön som låg på fönsterbrädan och hon smög dit, öppnade fönstret, och kramade till en snöboll.  
"Seså Sirius, dags att vakna." Sade hon med ett litet skratt och kastade snöbollen som träffade honom i huvudet.  
Sirius frustade till och satte sig upp. "Jag lovar, jag åt inte upp hela chokladkakan själv, Jamiesötnosen hjälpte ti…" Han avbröt sig då han såg snön som hade spritt ut sig i sängen och vände sig om och kollade på Sharon med en busig glimt i de gråa ögonen.

Sharon skrattade till och rusade över till Remus säng.  
"Remupp, rädda mig från Sirius!" Skrattade hon och slängde sig i sängen.  
Remus satte sig yrvaket upp och stirrade från Sirius som var på väg i full fart mot dem, till Sharon som satt i hans säng och sedan tillbaka till Sirius innan han med ett illtjut hoppade ned ifrån sängen och sprang över till James.  
Sharon skrattade och slängde sig kring Sirius axlar.  
"God morgon sötnos." Viskade hon och kysste honom på munnen.  
Sirius log och kysste tillbaka.  
"Hörrni, måste ni skrämma upp Remus sådär? Ni vet att han är lättskrämd på mornarna." Flämtade James bortifrån rummet och Sharon och Sirius vände sig om och skrattade då de såg Remus som med ett skrämt ansiktsuttryck satt uppe på James mage.

"Frukost någon?" Frågade Sirius plötsligt och log hungrigt.  
"Självklart, men jag måste bara byta om först." Sade Sharon och började gå mot dörren men Sirius hejdade henne.  
"Kan du inte låna några av mina kläder?" Frågade han och log brett.  
Utan att vänta på svar så drog han fram kofferten och började rota runt i den.  
Tillslut hade han fått tag på en röd stickad tjocktröja med ordet Marodör på, en tröja som han hade fått av James mamma i födelsedagspresent, och ett par mjukis byxor.  
"Tack, men nu tror jag i alla fall att jag går in på toaletten och byter om." Sade Sharon med ett skratt åt Sirius besvikna min och tog sedan emot kläderna och låste in sig på toaletten.

Några minuter senare satt Marodörerna och Sharon vid gryffindor bordet och planerade vad de skulle göra under dagen.  
"Jag vet, vi bygger en snögubbe!" Utbrast James medan han saltade ett av sina ägg.  
Remus skrattade och skakade på huvudet. "Det är ju tråkigt."  
James muttrade någonting ohörbart och tog en stor tugga av ägget han höll i handen.  
"Vi klättar upp på astronomitornet!" Utbrast Sharon ivrigt och kollade uppfodrande på var och en runt omkring henne.  
"Aldrig i livet." Sade Lily bestämt då hon satte sig ned bredvid James. "Vi kan väll starta ett snöbollskrig?"  
James sken upp och kysste henne äggigt på kinden. "Du är smart du." Sade han med munnen full av ägg och log strålande mot henne.

Sirius sken upp han med och såg ut som om han också ville kyssa Lily för den underbara iden men tog istället en till tugga av sin skinksmörgås.  
"Okej, alla som röstar på snöbollskrig reser sig upp och ropar, _Dumbledore har lösskägg och går omkring i rosa trosor _." Sade han med ett brett flin.  
De kollade på varandra ett tag innan de nickade bestämt och reste sig upp från bänkarna.  
"DUMBLEDORE HAR LÖSSKÄGG OCH GÅR OMKRING I ROSA TROSOR!" Ropade de fem ungdomarna samtidigt och brast sedan ut i gapskratt.  
Dumbledore log okynnigt där han satt vid honnörsbordet och de ljusblåa ögonen glimtade till då han såg på de flinande ungdomarna.

Efter ett tag var nästan hela gryffindor samlat vid en av de två snöfästningarna som hade byggts under kvällens lopp.  
"Vi, de modiga lejonen, utmanar er, de falska ormarna på ett snöbollskrig som Hogwarts aldrig förut har skådat!" Ropade Sirius över till den andra fästningen som Slytherin eleverna hade tagit i besittning.  
"Vi accepterar denna utmaning och ber er att inte bli för ledsna då eran fästning blir intagen av de sluga ormarna!" Ropade en rödhårig kille tillbaka och så var kriget igång.  
"Lily kom hit." Ropade Sharon efter ett tag och vinkade till sig Lily som med rosiga kinder stod och kramade snöbollar som de andra sedan kastade iväg.  
Lily nickade och skyndade sig fram till henne.  
"Jag smyger mig närmare, det är lättare med närspel." Sade Sharon med ett flin och Lily log brett.  
"Jag upprätthåller ordningen här medan du är borta, och lycka till." Sade hon och gjorde honnör innan hon skyndade tillbaka till sin utdelade position.  
Sharon gav Sirius en sista blick där han stod uppe på snömuren och ropade ut order till kastarna innan hon vände ut och in på sin mörka vinterkappa så att det ljusa fodret var utåt och började krypa längst marken mot en buske som låg ungefär i mitten av slagfältet.

Vid busken hade hon en perfekt utsikt över de båda borgarna och hon kramade ett par snöbollar och lade dem bredvid sig.  
Hon flinade då hon såg James kasta sig på mage för att inte bli träffad av en snöboll som kom farande mot honom och tog upp en av snöbollarna, siktade mot en av slytherin eleverna och kastade.  
Slytherinaren tjöt till och såg sig förvirrat omkring efter den skyldiga och Sharon kunde inte låta bli att skratta till.  
Plötsligt drog någon ned hennes mössa och började släpa iväg henne.  
"Släpp mig." Ropade hon och försökte att slingra sig ur kidnapparens fasta grepp.  
"Glöm det, nu är du våran fånge." Sade en mörk röst och skrattade ett klingande skratt.

Efter ett tag stannade ynglingen och hon kunde höra hur han pratade med ett par elever som sedan sprang iväg, ivrigt diskuterande.  
"Okej, nu får du kika." Sade han och Sharon drog upp mössan.  
Framför henne stod Regulus Black med ett flin på läpparna.  
"Gordon, kom ned hit! Jag vill visa dig någonting!" Ropade han plötsligt åt en lång kille med brunt lockigt hår som stod uppe på muren.  
Gordon nickade och klev ned från sin utpost och gick mot dem.  
Han flinade brett då han såg ned på Sharon som fortfarande satt ned i snön.  
"Nämen, är det inte lejonledarens lilla ögonsten?" Frågade han med ett retsamt flin och ögonen gnistrade till.  
Sharon flinade lite åt att Sirius hade blivit utsedd till gryffindors ledare och reste sig upp.  
"Ja, det är ögonstenen, vad ska ni göra med mig?" Frågade hon och sträckte på sig så att hon nästan var lika lång som Gordon.  
Regulus flinade och viskade någonting i Gordons öra, Gordon nickade och tog tag i Sharons arm och drog med henne upp på muren.

"Lejonen, vill ni ha tillbaka eran lejoninna så ber vi er att ge upp!" Ropade han över slagfältet och Sirius som nyss skulle kasta iväg en snöboll tappade den och snurrade runt och fäste ögonen på Sharon och höjde ett förvirrat ögonbryn.  
Sharon i sin tur rodnade och kollade stint ned i snön.  
Gordon skrattade och nickade. "Just det Black, valet är ditt, ge upp eller så får denna tös sitta i ormarnas fängelsehåla!"  
Sirius flinade svagt och rätade på ryggen.  
"Gordon Wasset, jag ber dig, att ge upp nu vore lönlöst, lejonen skulle aldrig gå med på det, men jag ber er dock att göra ett byte…" Han tystnade och flinade nu brett. "ett byte, halvvägs, mig mot lejoninnan."  
Gordon rynkade pannan och funderade ett tag, men så sprack hans ansikte upp i ett stort flin.  
"Avgjort, byte vid halvan av planen." Sade han och skuffade ned Sharon från muren och nickade åt Regulus som tog tag i henne.

"Förlåt för kidnappningen, men jag vill ju inte se mitt lag förlora." Viskade han då de sicksackade mellan slytherineleverna som med självsäkra miner kollade ned på Sharon.  
"De e ju klart, men tyvärr, ni gör en enorm miss ifall ni låter Marodören Sirius Lejon härja fritt i lägret." Sade Sharon och skrattade.  
Regulus flinade brett, och i den stunden såg Sharon verkligen att det var Sirius lillebror, de var så lika att det var läskigt, det enda som skiljde dem åt var att Regulus hade en mindre näsa och lite skarpare kindben…  
"Hur är han egentligen… som person?" Frågade han plötsligt och ögonen miste lite av sin glans.  
"Han är snäll, rolig, söt, han bryr sig om alla, men ändå så kan han inte låta bli att retas med folk emellanåt… men du borde väll veta allt det?" Sade Sharon och betraktade bekymrat Regulus där de gick på väg mot mitten av planen.

Regulus skakade på huvudet.  
"Hrm, som Sirius flickvän så tror jag att du känner till hur han, eller rättare sagt vi, har det hemma… och jaaa, när han började på Hogwarts, och vi fick reda på att han hamnade i Gryffindor… så, jaaa… jag skäms för det nu, men jag började ta avstånd från honom och slutade svara på hans brev…" Regulus kollade bedrövat på Sharon ett tag innan han kollade bort igen.  
Efter en stunds tystnad så var de framme vid mitten av planen och såg Sirius som leddes ut av James, hans kinder var rosiga och han log brett mot Sharon som stod där, osäker på ifall hon skulle klara av att le glatt tillbaka efter det som hon nyss hade hört eller ifall hon skulle börja gråta och kasta sig kring hans axlar.

"Hej du." Viskade Sirius lågt och såg med värme på Sharon och kramade om henne.  
"Åh, snälla gå inte." Viskade hon då han drog sig undan.  
Han skrattade mjukt och strök henne varligt över kinden.  
"Vi har ett snöbollskrig att vinna." Sade han och log brett. "Led lejonen till seger."  
Sharon flinade och kysste honom passionerat en gång innan hon log och gick över till James som med ett flin välkomnade henne.  
"Hej." Sade Regulus försiktigt till Sirius som ett tag stod och betraktade sin lillebror som med ett osäkert leende kollade tillbaka.  
Men så flinade han brett och kramade om honom.  
"Tjena brorsan." Sade han och skrattade.

Sharon flinade och började gå med James tillbaka till lejonens fästning.  
"Okej, hur ska vi lyckas befria dem?" Frågade hon genast då de kommit förbi murarna.  
James höjde förvånat på ena ögonbrynet.  
"Dem?"  
Sharon nickade. "Dem."  
"Okej, men Sirius har i alla fall en plan…" Och berättade han planen för den lilla gruppen som hade samlats och när han var klar flinade de andra och nickade gillande.  
"Då så, sätt igång." Sade James bestämt och reste sig upp och gick upp för en av snötrapporna till den östra tornet med Sharon strax efter sig.

"Nå? När kommer signalen?" Frågade Sharon otåligt där de stod och blickade ut över slagfältet där snöbollarna for igenom luften.  
"Det märker vi." Sade James och fäste blicken vid ormarnas högsta torn, och så skrattade han till och pekade.  
"Där har vi signalen!"  
Sharon kollade mot tornet och flinade då han såg ett par rosa trosor som var fastsatta i en pinne som någon hade stuckit ned i snön.  
"ATTACK!" Ropade James och alla gryffindorare sprang över fältet med snöbollar i högsta hugg.  
Slytherineleverna skrek och hoppade ned från borgen i förvånan och rädsla.  
Sharon skrattade och sprang ned för trapporna och ut på fältet hon med.  
Efter bara ett litet tag såg hon Sirius glada ansikte och sprang fram och kastade sig i hans famn.  
Sirius skrattade och stapplade till och ramlade ned i snön med Sharon över sig.  
"Nämen, är det inte min lejoninna." Sade han med ett flin och kysste henne på kinden.  
Sharon flinade och kramade om honom innan hon reste sig upp. "Nu behöver lejonen våran hjälp." Sade hon och Sirius nickade och reste sig upp han med.

Efter att lejonen hade vunnit snöbollskriget så tågade elevhemmen in i stora salen, glatt pratandes, elevhem med elevhem.  
Sharon skrattade då hon såg lärarnas förvirrade miner och satte sig ned med Sirius, James, Lily och Regulus vid slytherins bord.  
"Vi vann stort." Sade Sirius och skrattade medan han lassade på varm makaronilåda på sin tallrik.  
"Ja, den här gången ja, men nästa gång så vinner ormarna." Sade Gordon och skrattade han med.  
Idag, var det fred mellan de två elevhemmen och jullovet skulle få mycket att erbjuda.

* * *

Okej, vad tycker alla? ... när jag läste igenom den så märkte jag att Peter inte nämndes en enda gång... men vi eeeh, säger att han va på toa x) /JvJ KOMMENTERA 


	22. A kiss who can change everything

* * *

...

"Men vi ses." Sade Sirius och vinkade hej då till de andra innan han drog med sig Sharon igenom en annan korridor.  
"Nå, vad ska vi hitta på nu då? Klättra upp på astronomitornet?" Viskade han och lade armen runt hennes axlar.  
Sharon flinade. "Troligen är det på tok för halt för att kunna klättra upp där utan att ramla och bryta nacken… såå, jag föreslår biblioteket."  
Sirius grimaserade. "Måste vi gå dit, jag har minst tre böcker som inte har hunnit blivit inlämnade, madame Pince kommer att döda mig."  
Sharon kollade förvånat på honom. "Har du, lånat _minst_ tre böcker på biblioteket? Kan du läsa?"  
Sirius flinade och sträckte på sig. "Japp, det har Reymutt lärt mig."  
"Varför kallar ni honom Reymutt?" Frågade Sharon nyfiket då de svängde av mot biblioteket.  
"Vadå då? De e ju lika självklart som att vi kallar dig Stormumrik." Sade Sirius och flinade brett.  
"Stormumrik… var det de bästa du kunde komma på?" Skrattade Sharon och buffade vänligt till honom i sidan.  
"Haha, vadå då? Klagar du på min uppfinnings förmåga?" Sade han med ett flin, men flinet försvann sakta då en tjej med tjocka glasögon och tandställning stannade honom.

'Hej Siiiriuusss." Sa hon och flaxade med de målade ögonfransarna.  
Sirius ryckte till och kollade förvirrat på den flinande Sharon.  
"Emh, hej." Sa han tafatt och kollade häpet ned på främlingen som klängde på honom.  
Tjejen suckade drömmande och kollade upp på Sirius med ömhet i blicken.  
"Skulle du kanske vilja gå med mig till Hogsmeade någon gång nu i helgen?" Frågade hon och fingrade lite på Sirius oknutna slips.  
Sirius såg sig förfärat omkring i den överbefolkade korridoren som nästan helt stannat upp och betraktade det lilla paret.  
"Emh, asså… Emh… neeee..." Stammade Sirius och tjejen stirrade med stora tårar rinnandes ned för kinderna upp på honom.  
"DU ÄLSKAR INTE MIG, DET ÄR SÄKERT BARA FÖR ATT JAG HAR GLASÖGON!" Skrek hon gällt och tårarna sprutade.  
Sirius drog osäkert handen igenom håret.  
"Nej då, du e söt och så... och det är verkligen inte glasögonen, min kompis James du vet? Han har glasögon och jag gillar honom väldigt, väldigt mycket." Sa han, osäker på vad han skulle säga.  
Tjejens ögon blev stora av förvåning och hon glömde helt bort att gråta.  
"DU ÄR GAY!" Utbrast hon och de flesta eleverna i salen drog chokat efter andan.  
Sirius skrattade lite besvärat.  
"Nej, absolut inte... asså... jag har redan en tjej... men ..."  
Flickan framför honom såg trumpen ut ett tag men lös sedan upp.  
"Men efter henne då?"  
Sirius kollade oroligt på Sharon som flinande betraktade dem.  
"Asså, jag vet inte om det kommer att bli någon efter henne'." Stammade han.  
Flickan ryckte på axlarna.  
"De e lugnt SiriusBabe, jag kommer alltid att vänta på dig." Sa hon och putade lite med läpparna innan hon med ett sista blänkande leende (som uppstod då solljuset träffade tandställningen) gick bortåt korridoren.  
Sirius suckade ljudligt och sjönk ned på golvet medan Sharon frustandes av skratt klappade honom på axeln.  
"Men SiriusBabe, ska vi inte gå till biblioteket nu? Jag tror att du står ut med madame Pinces utskällning för böckerna nu, men det är väll skönt att veta att Desmelda väntar på dig? Då behöver du aldrig vara orolig för att inte ha någon tjej." Sade hon med ett skratt och hjälpte Sirius upp från golvet.  
"Lämna mig aldrig." Bönföll han innan han tog tag i Sharons hand och gick in i biblioteket, som helt plötsligt såg väldigt inbjudande ut.

"Jamie, vi måste äta, annars är detta slutet på Sirius Black." Utbrast Sirius då han och Sharon klev in i Gryffindors sällskapsrum några timmar senare.  
James kollade upp från trollkarlsschacket som han och Peter satt vid, och nickade.  
"Jag håller med Sussie, min mage skriker förhäxningar till mig och hotar med att aldrig mer ta emot en enda tugga mat ifall jag inte äter nu." Utbrast James och höll sig för magen.  
"Kom då da hårflätarkompis så går vi." Sade Sirius och hakade tag kring James arm och så försvann de ut igenom porträtthålet.  
Sharon skrattade och satte sig ned i en av sofforna där Remus satt och läste.  
"Är den bra?" Frågade hon och nickade menande mot boken som han läste.  
Remus nickade och slet sig ifrån boken ett tag och såg leende upp på Sharon. "Ja, den handlar om oroligheterna mellan trollkarlarna och jättarna, väldig spännande."  
Sharon nickade och kollade ut igenom fönstret mot snön som singlade ned där utanför.  
"Jag tror att jag går ut ett tag." Sade hon till Remus och reste på sig och gick ut från sällskapsrummet.

Utomhus var området täckt med gnistrande snö och Sharon drog manteln tätare kring sig och gick bort mot sjön där isen redan hade lagt sig.  
"Den är inte så stark ännu." Hörde hon en varnande röst bakom henne då hon hade tänkt att kliva ut på den.  
Hon satte genast tillbaka foten på strandkanten och vände sig om, lutat mot trädet stod Regulus med ett litet flin och betraktade henne.  
Sharon log och gick fram till honom.  
"Hej." Sade han och de blåa ögonen gnistrade till.  
"Hej, hej." Sade Sharon och log innan hon satte sig ned i snön och lutade sig mot trädet, Regulus satte sig snart ned han med.  
"Du Sharon…" Började han och hon vände sig mot honom med huvudet lätt på sned.  
"Mmm."  
"Jag tror att jag gillar dig." Viskade han och böjde sig ned och kysste henne.  
Sharon kysste förvånat tillbaka men slet sig sedan förfärat ifrån honom.  
"Regulus, jag är tillsammans med Sirius, jag vill inte göra så mot honom." Viskade hon och kände hur tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken.  
Regulus suckade och lutade sig tungt emot trädet.  
"Jag vet… men jag önskar att det inte var så.." Mumlade han och slöt ögonen.  
Sharon reste sig upp, helt plötsligt hade det blivit väldigt kallt, och hon längtade efter Sirius trygga och varma famn.  
"Jag tror att jag måste gå nu." Viskade hon och skyndade sig upp mot slottet.

* * *

**_Lite väl kort, jag vet, men fortsättning är påväg, jag tyckte bara att det var ett bra ställe att avsluta på... /JvJ_**  



	23. Trouble

* * *

Sharon tog ett djupt andetag innan hon klev in i uppehållsrummet där marodörerna och Lily satt och spelade knallkort.  
"Hej sötis." Sade Sirius och kysste henne lätt på kinden.  
"Hej." Sade hon och log besvärat.  
"Är det någonting som har hänt?" Frågade han oroligt och betraktade henne bekymrat.  
"Nej då, jag har bara ont i magen." Sade Sharon och log lugnande.  
Sirius nickade och kramade om henne. "Vill du att jag ska följa dig till sjukhusflygeln?"  
Sharon log igen och skakade på huvudet. "Det behövs inte, jag tror att det går över ifall jag vilar ett tag."  
Sirius nickade ännu en gång och strök henne över kinden. "Sov så gott." Sade han med ett litet flin och kysste henne på näsan innan hon klev upp för trappan till sovsalen.  
"Vad har jag ställt till med?" Utbrast hon förtvivlat och lade ned på den mjuka sängen.

"Sharon, ska du med ner och äta kvällsmat?" Frågade Lily försiktigt där hon stod vid dörren.  
Sharon satte sig upp och drog sömndrucket handen igenom håret.  
"Visst, jag kommer alldeles strax." Sade hon efter ett tag och började borsta igenom håret och satte upp det i en hög tofs.  
När hon kom ned i sällskapsrummet så stod Sirius kvar och väntade på henne.  
"Hur e det?" Frågade han mjukt och kramade om henne.  
"Bättre." Sade Sharon och log.  
"Bra." Viskade han och tog tag i hennes hand där de gick på väg mot matsalen.

Medan de stod i kön som ledde in i stora salen så kom Peggy fram till dem.  
"Nämen, tjenare." Sade hon och log brett innan hon kramade om Sharon.  
"Hej." Sade Sharon och log hon med.  
"Ni ska veta att ni är så söta tillsammans." Sade Peggy och betraktade Sirius och Sharon med ett varmt leende.  
"Visst är vi." Sade Sirius och nickade medan han stolt lade armen kring Sharons axlar.  
"Ja, jag såg er allt stå och kyssas vid sjön tidigare idag." Sade Peggy med ett busigt litet flin innan hon gick tillbaka till sina kompisar som stod en bit längre fram i kön.

Sirius arm föll ned från Sharons axlar och han vände sig sakta om mot henne.  
"Vem var du med?" Frågade han med tårarna blänkandes i de stålgråa ögonen.  
Sharon kollade ned i golvet och kämpade för att inte tårarna skulle börja rinna.  
"Snälla, kan du inte säga?" Frågade han plågat och drog olyckligt handen igenom det svarta spretiga håret.  
"Regulus." Viskade hon och fortsatte att se ned i golvet, hon ville inte möta Sirius ledsamma blick.  
"Då… då…" Stammade Sirius "Då tycker jag att du borde gå till honom." Sade han och lämnade ledet och styrde stegen mot Gryffindor tornet.  
Sharon kollade förtvivlat efter hans ihopsjunkna figur innan hon såg sig omkring, hela salen hade tystnat och stod och betraktade henne som med tårarna rinnandes ned för kinderna sprang upp för trapporna och bort från alla nedlåtande blickar.

Hon lät benen gå som de ville och kollade inte upp förens hon stod uppe i astronomi tornet, där sjönk hon ned på det kalla stengolvet med ryggen mot väggen.  
Hon slöt ögonen och lät tårarna rinna som de ville, hon brydde sig inte längre…  
"Förlåt." Hördes en bedrövad röst ifrån dörröppningen och Sharon slog upp ögonen, framför henne stod Regulus med ett olyckligt ansiktsuttryck och betraktade henne.  
Sharon log vagt. "Det ordnar sig nog." Viskade hon och tårarna började rinna ännu en gång.  
Regulus satte sig ned framför henne och strök varligt bort tårarna som rann ner för hennes kinder och skakade lätt på huvudet.  
"Jag har förstört det mellan dig och Sirius, och jag önskar att jag inte hade kysst dig, hade jag vetat vilken sorg det skulle dra över dig så hade jag försökt låtit bli…" Sade han tyst och veckade olyckligt på pannan.  
"Det är inte bara ditt fel Regulus, jag lät dig kyssa mig." Sade Sharon och vände bort huvudet.  
Regulus suckade och reste sig upp.  
"Du kan inte sitta här hela kvällen… ska jag följa dig till Gryffindor tornet?" Frågade han och räckte henne handen.  
Sharon tog den och reste sig upp.  
"Jag tror att det bara skulle skapa mer oro… men Regulus… det var inte ditt fel." Sade hon och log innan hon gick ut där ifrån och ned för trapporna mot Gryffindor tornet.

Inne i sällskapsrummet var omgivningen pressad och Sharon gick en liten omväg från soffan där Sirius och James satt och styrde sen stegen upp för trappen mot tjejernas sovsalar, där inne satt Lily i sin säng och väntade på henne.  
"Vad har hänt? Varför är Sirius så uppriven?" Frågade hon förvirrat och synade Sharons rödgråtna ansikte.  
Sharon sjönk ned på sängen bredvid Lily och drog upp knäna till hakan.  
"Han… jag… Regulus kysste mig ute vid sjön…" Sade Sharon och kollade ned i golvet.  
"Men gumman…" Viskade Lily och kramade om henne.  
Efter ett tag släppte de varandra och Sharon såg på sin bäste vän.  
"Lils, tror du att jag har sumpat det?" Frågade hon grötigt och kände hur tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken.  
Lily skakade frenetiskt på huvudet. "Sharr, du har inte sumpat det, förresten så var det ju Regulus som kysste dig… inte tvärt om." Sade hon uppmuntrande och kollade vänligt tillbaka på sin vän.  
Sharon suckade. "Men så gott som…" Viskade hon och gick över till sin egen säng och kröp ned under täcket.

Nästa morgon vaknade Sharon av en hög duns och hon satte sig yrvaket upp.  
På golvet låg Lily och vred sig av skratt, Sharon kunde inte låta bli att skratta hon med.  
"Vad hände?" Frågade hon med en fnissning och hjälpte henne upp från golvet.  
"Jag snubblade visst över Napoleon." Sade Lily med ett litet flin och borstade av klädnaden. "Ska du med ner till frukosten?"  
Sharons leende försvann sakta och hon sjönk ned på sängen igen.  
"Jag vet inte, kan vi inte vänta?"  
Lily skakade bestämt på huvudet och drog upp sin kompis på fötter igen.  
"Nej, nu ska du allt ta och prata med Sirius, ingen av er mår bra av att vara skilda från varandra." Sade Lily bestämt och räckte henne kläderna från igår, det var Sirius tröja och byxor.  
Sharon suckade och tog emot dem.  
"Okej, jag ska försöka prata med honom." Sade hon och vek ihop kläderna och drog sedan på sig ett par av sina egna kläder som låg i en hög under sängen.  
Lily log nöjt och tog tag i Sharons hand vart efter de gick ned för spiraltrappan.

I matsalen var det fullt av liv och Sharon gick osäkert mot Gryffindorbordet med Lily bredvid sig.  
"Vi sätter oss här." Viskade hon och var på väg att sätta sig bredvid Desmelda då Lily stoppade henne.  
"Nehej du, det gör vi inte, jag vet en bättre plats." Sade hon bestämt och drog med sig henne mot andra änden av bordet, mot Marodörerna.  
"Lily jag vill inte." Mumlade Sharon och vände sig om och började gå mot utgången.  
"Sharr, du måste." Sade Lily otåligt och drog i sin väninnas arm.  
Sharon suckade och nickade. "Jag vet."

Vid Marodörerna var stämningen stel då de satte sig ned vi bordet och Sharon stirrade ned i tallriken och petade i maten.  
"Var det inte idag Gryffindor…" Började hon men avbröts av James.  
"Jo, det var idag Gryffindor skulle möta Ravenclaw i quidditch." Sade han nervöst och petade i maten han med.  
"Och det kommer att gå jätte bra." Sade Lily säkert och kramade om honom.  
Lite färg återvände i James ansikte och han tog en tugga av flingorna.  
Sharon log och skakade lite lätt på huvudet, Lily var en riktig pärla ibland.  
Sirius sköt undan tallriken och reste sig upp. "Jag går nu." Mumlade han till de andra och gick där ifrån.  
Sharon bet lite i underläppen och kollade upp från tallriken, de andra betraktade henne med hoppfulla blickar och hon suckade och reste sig upp.  
"Jag ska försöka." Sade hon och skyndade sig beslutsamt ikapp Sirius som nyss lämnat salen.

"Sirius, vänta." Ropade hon och tog tag i hans arm, men Sirius vred sig ur hennes grepp.  
"Snälla Sirius, låt mig förklara." Viskade hon och stannade.  
Sirius vände sig om med ett förargat ansiktsuttryck.  
"Förklara vad? Att du föredrar min lillebror? Att han är gudomlig på att kyssas och att du vill att jag ska vara lycklig för eran skull? Glöm det!" Fräste han och fortsatte att gå.  
"Nej, låt mig förklara vad som hände, så att det kan bli bra mellan oss igen." Sade hon lite högre och sträckte bestämt på sig.  
"Tror du verkligen att det kan bli bra mellan oss? Tror du att det är så lätt att förlåta, att du går och hånglar men min _lillebrorsa_?"  
Sharon sänkte huvudet och suckade.  
"Jag visste att du inte skulle lyssna, men jag ville ge det en chans… jag älskar dig Sirius Black." Viskade hon och vände sig om för att gå, men Sirius stoppade henne med ena handen.

"Vad hände?" Frågade han och stängde trött ögonen.  
"Han… han kysste mig." Sade hon ärligt och kollade ned i golvet.  
Sirius öppnade ögonen och betraktade henne osäkert.  
"Så det var inte du som…"  
Sharon skakade på huvudet och mötte hans blick, den var fylld med osäkerhet och ömhet.  
Sirius nickade sakta och drog henne intill sig.  
"Jag tror dig." Viskade han och strök henne varsamt över håret.  
Sharon log lättat och lutade huvudet mot hans axel.  
"Du ska få tillbaka dina kläder snart." Sade hon efter ett tag och Sirius skrattade.  
"Det är bra det." Sade han och tog tag i hennes händer.  
"Vill du förlåta mig för att jag har varit så otroligt korkad?" Frågade han och kollade på henne med hundögon.  
"Ifall du förlåter mig…"  
"Alltid." Viskade Sirius och kysste henne varsamt på nästippen.

"Nå, vad ska vi göra nu då?" Frågade Sharon efter att de hade strövat runt i slottet ett tag .  
"Hmm, leta upp en avskild del av slottet och flytta dit?" Frågade Sirius med ett flin och tog tag i hennes hand.  
Sharon skrattade och tittade ut igenom fönstret.  
"Kan vi inte gå ut?" Frågade hon hoppfullt och flinade brett.  
Sirius flinade han med och nickade.  
"Nästa avgång, slottsområdet." Sade han myndigt och bar upp den skrattade Sharon i famnen och började gå ned för trapporna.

"Okej, nu orkar jag snart inte längre." Pustade han då de kom ut igenom dörren och släppte henne i en snöhög.  
"Vad gjorde du sådär för?" Frågade Sharon med spelad förargning och stirrade upp på Sirius som flinade.  
"Nja, jag tyckte att ni liksom passade bra ihop… Sharon Fealding, tager du denna Snöhög till din äkta maka och älskar henne i nöd och lust?" Sade han yrkesmässigt och betraktade henne där hon låg i snöhögen och vred sig av skratt.  
"Make, Sirius, det heter make." Skrattade hon och reste sig upp.  
"Tager du denna snöhög eller inte?" Frågade han och buffade till henne lite löst i sidan.  
"O ja, och vi kommer att flytta in i ett stort hus vid Bahamas kust, och där kommer vi att få söta små snöbollar." Sade Sharon och flinade.  
Sirius nickade och såg ut att fundera ett tag.  
"Men då gör det väll inget att jag och min förtjusande fru Desmelda flyttar in i grannhuset?" Frågade han med en busig glimt i ögonen.  
"Så klart inte kära granne." Skrattade Sharon och krokade i hans arm och började gå mot sjön.  
"Fast, vid närmare eftertanke så tror jag att Desmelda och snöhögen passar bättre ihop." Viskade han och kysste henne försiktigt på kinden.  
Sharon log och kramade om honom.  
"Börjar inte James viktiga quidditch match snart?" Frågade Sirius och kollade på klockan.  
Sharon nickade. "Ska vi gå dit?"  
Sirius flinade och tog hennes hand. "Så klart, Jamiesprett behöver vårat stöd."

Läktarna var överfulla av stojiga elever och Sharon och Sirius fick tränga sig fram för att nå de lediga platserna vid Remus, Lily och Peter, som alla satt och betraktade det röda och guldiga laget som tågade ut på planen.  
"KOM IGEN NU JAMIESPRÄTT!" Ropade Sirius och James nickade nervöst åt honom.  
Lily och Remus flinade brett då Sharon och Sirius satte sig bredvid varandra, hand i hand.  
"KOM IGEN NU JAMES!" Ropade Lily och hoppade upp och ned på stolen.  
Och så kastade Madame Hooch upp klonken i luften och spelet var igång.  
James cirklade uppåt och spanade ut över planen efter den lilla gyllene bollen.

"Och gryffindors jagare, Carolina Nixon, har klonken och passar den till George Hamlington, som i sin tur passar tillbaka den till Carolina som skjuter måååål! TIO POÄNG ÅT GRYFFINDOR!"   
Läktaren tjöt av hejjarop och Carolina höjde armen i en segergest.  
"Men Ravenclaw är på hugget, Hugo Torrent passar till Nicolas Heasting, som siktar på den mittersta ringen, men missar!"  
Sharon följde James med blicken och höll tummarna.  
Och så plötsligt for han nedåt mot den bortersta målringen, med ravenclaws sökare hack i häl.  
"James Potter verkar ha fått vittring av kvicken, och ravenclaws Dennis Reed är inte långt efter…"  
"KOM IGEN NU JAMES!" Ropade Sharon och reste sig upp, Lily reste sig också upp och tog Sharon i handen.  
"OCH GRYFFINDOR VINNER MED 160 POÄNG!"  
Gryffindors läktare exploderade av vinnartjut och Sharon och de andra rusade ut på planen för att gratta James.

"Grattis sötnos." Sade Lily glatt och kysste honom på kinden.  
"Ja, grattis sötnos." Sade Sirius han med och dunkade honom i ryggen.  
James gav Sirius och Sharon en blick och Sirius nickade och kramade Sharons hand.  
"VILKA ÄR BÄST?" Ropade James.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Svarade de andra runt om honom.  
"VILKA ÄR BÄST?" Ropade han igen.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"VAD SADE NI?"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Tänkte väll det." Sade James och skrattade innan han kramade om Lily och började gå upp mot slottet.

"Är han alltid så där efter en match?" Frågade Sharon roat och betraktade James och Lily som hand i hand gick upp mot slottet.  
"Alltid." Sade Remus och skrattade.  
"Men hörrni, jag kommer snart." Sade Sirius kort, med blicken fäst på Slytherin klungan som gick en bit där ifrån.  
Sharon som pratade med Remus nickade och fortsatte att gå.  
Det var inte förens hon hörde de höjda rösterna som hon snurrade runt, det var Sirius som stod och skrek åt Regulus som med trollstaven i ett fast grepp skrek tillbaka.  
Hon suckade och rusade fram till dem.

"Du ska låta min tjej va." Röt Sirius och höjde staven.  
"Så att du kan krossa henne så som du krossat alla andra tjejer som du har varit tillsammans med?" Röt Regulus tillbaka och höjde staven han med.  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ropade Sirius och Regulus flög igenom luften och landade i en snödriva en bit där ifrån.  
Sharon tjöt till och rusade fram till Regulus som med en grimas ställde sig upp igen.  
"Sirius, Regulus, sluta!" Tjöt hon då Regulus höjde staven.  
Sirius skakade på huvudet och Regulus puttade undan Sharon som med ett förargat ansiktsuttryck såg sig omkring efter hjälp.  
"Vad stirrar ni på? Hjälp till!" Ropade hon till de förvånade Slytherineleverna som stod och betraktade de två bröderna.  
De skakade förfärat på huvudet och backade där ifrån.  
Sharon suckade och stirrade på Sirius som duckade för en röd stråle som snuddade vid hans högra öra.  
"Kan du inte bättre?" Hånade han och flinade brett.  
"FLIPENDO!" Skrek Regulus, och nu var det Sirius tur att landa på den hårt packade snön.  
"SLUTA!" Ropade Sharon ytterligare en gång, men då bröderna inte hörde henne så drog hon upp trollstaven som hon hade i bakfickan.

"Ducklifors!" Skrek hon och råkade träffa Desmelda som stod i en av klungorna och hejjade på Sirius.  
Förfärat såg hon på medan flickans glasögon ramlade av och hur den späda kroppen krympte och formades som en badanka.  
Både Sirius och Regulus stannade upp och stirrade på den plastiga saken som låg i snön och Sharon släppte förfärat staven som hon hade i handen.  
"Professor Slughorn, överfall på elev!" Skrek en av eleverna och Sharon vände sig om i precis rätt ögonblick för att få se trolldrycksläraren Horace Slughorn tränga sig förbi de chokade eleverna.  
Han stirrade först på Sirius till Regulus till Sharon och sedan på den gula lilla badankan som låg ned i snön.  
"Är det… är det en elev?" Frågade han förfärat och plockade upp den ifrån marken.  
Sharon nickade sakta och tog upp trollstaven ifrån snön och stoppade tillbaka den i bakfickan.  
"Var det du, miss Fealding?" Frågade han strängt och sträckte på sig.  
"Nej, det var jag." Sade Sirius och Regulus samtidigt, var på de gav varandra mördande blickar.  
Slughorn kollade på de tre eleverna och hummade lite för sig själv medan han strök sig över den skäggiga kinden.  
"Dåså, straffkommendering för er tre, ikväll klockan halv sju vid mitt kontor." Sade han och gick tillbaka mot slottet med den före detta eleven Desmelda i ett varligt grepp.  
Sirius gav Regulus en sista förargad blick innan han tog tag i Sharons arm och började gå upp mot slottet, men Sharon slet sig ur hans grepp och gick en bit ifrån honom med en ihop rynkad panna och stirrade oroligt upp mot dörren där professor Slughorn nyss försvunnit med Desmelda.  
Sirius suckade och kollade ned i marken.

* * *

Den har har jag fått hjälp med av Tjoh och Chulia, så klagar ni på slutet så skyll på Chulia x)  
Hmm, alla trollformler e hittade på Wikipedia och i HP böcker... så de e inget som jag har hittat på sj, men kommentera:) /JvJ 


	24. Friends and living nightmares

**_Den här delen är tillägnad Lora som fyllde år igår [onsdag, lite försenad kanske, men Grattis gums :)  
Jag har fått assistans av Julia och Madde, och jag hoppas att ni blir nöjda... /JvJ_**

HG & Dekk

* * *

Då de kom in i sällskapsrummet drog Sharon med sig James ifrån de andra och bort mot borden i hörnet av rummet.  
"Vad händer med honom?" Frågade hon oroligt då de hade kommit utom hörhåll och betraktade den ihopsjunkna Sirius som satt bredvid Remus i soffan och pratade om dagens Quidditchmatch.  
"Jag vet inte." Sade James och suckade.  
"Han har liksom som börjat… bete sig lite konstigt på senaste tiden." Sade hon och bet på ena tumnageln.  
"Jaa, det tycker jag med" sa James. "Han är inte sig själv."  
"Men, varför kan han inte gå tillbaka till den han var förut?" Frågade hon och kollade bestört på James som betraktade sin kompis med en orolig rynka i pannan.  
"Jag vet inte Sharr… men jag tror att det som hände mellan dig och Regulus tog hårt på honom … och brevet…" James tystnade och spärrade sedan förskräckt upp ögonen.  
"Vilket brev?" Frågade Sharon förvånat och höjde på ögonbrynen.  
"Äum, inget brev… det var inget, glöm det." Mumlade James och reste sig upp för att börja gå mot de andra.  
"James, snälla berätta, jag vill inte se honom såhär…" Sade Sharon olyckligt och stannade honom.  
James vände sig om med ett oroat uttryck i ansiktet.  
"Jag har lovat." Sade han sedan och gick bort till de andra och började spela ett parti knallkort.

Sharon suckade och kollade mot klockan, det var tjugo minuter kvar tills straffkommenderingen började.  
"Jag går nu." Sade hon till de andra och kröp ut ur porträtthålet.  
Prick halv sju stod hon utanför Professor Slughorns kontor och knackade på.  
"Precis i tid miss Fealding." Sade professor Slughorn där han satt bakom skrivbordet.  
Sharon nickade och såg sig omkring i rummet, varken Sirius eller Regulus hade kommit ännu.  
"Du kan ta en av tandborstarna och gå till tredjevåningen och börja skrubba rent det som Peeves har skitat ned." Sade han och pekade på en av tandborstarna som låg på katedern. "Jag skickar dit de andra när dom kommer."  
Sharon stirrade på honom ett tag men tog sedan en av tandborstarna och började gå bort mot tredje våningen, nästan där krockade hon med Regulus.  
"Jag är försenad, förlåt." Hasplade han ur sig och reste sig upp från golvet.  
"Jag vet, vi ska skura tredje våningen… med tandborstar." Muttrade Sharon reste sig upp hon med.  
"Alltså ingen idé att skynda sig." Sade Regulus med ett flin och saktade ned farten.  
"Nej, men skynda dig tillbaka, jag vill inte skura allt själv." Sade Sharon med ett skratt och svängde av mot trappan som ledde ned till tredje våningen.

När Sharon kom ned till tredje våningen stannade hon till och stirrade på golvet och väggarna framför sig som var klottrade med en blå krita, Peeves hade även lyckats rita mustasch på en förargad riddare som röt åt henne att skynda sig att tvätta bort den, den fick honom tydligen att se fetare ut.  
"Sirius, Regulus… skynda er." Muttrade hon och började skrubba bort den blåa färgen.  
Efter ett litet tag kom även Regulus ned för trappen och så som hon stannade även han till och såg sig omkring.  
"Herre gud, vad har hänt?" Flämtade han och tappade den rosa tandborsten på golvet.  
"Peeves har kört luffarschack med tjocke munkbrodern." Sade Sharon nedifrån golvet och pekade på ringarna och kryssen som täckte väggen.  
"Det verkar som om Munkbrodern vann." Muttrade Regulus och tog upp tandborsten igen och gav sig på de fullklottrade väggarna.

"Var är Sirius?" Frågade han efter ett tag, då både han och Sharon satt på knä på golvet och skrubbade bort en teckning som tydligen skulle föreställa Dumbledore.  
"Jag vet inte, han har varit lite konstig idag." Sade Sharon lågt och strök undan en av lockarna som hade ramlat ned i ansiktet.  
"Jo, jag har märkt det." Mumlade Regulus surt och började skrubba med allt hårdare tag.  
"Ja, men…" Hon tvekade lite "Vet du vad det var för brev som han har fått?"  
Regulus sträckte stelt på sig och nickade sedan.  
"Det var från mor, far har blivit sjuk, så hon ville att jag och Sirius skulle komma hem över jul." Sade han och log. "Själv så tycker jag att det ska bli roligt, jag har saknat jularna där hemma."  
Sharon nickade och började fundersamt skrubba bort det sista av riddarens mustasch.

Framåt nio var de äntligen klara och Sharon kollade ned på sina ömma fingrar.  
"Jag ska personligen mörda Peeves." Muttrade hon och slängde iväg tandborsten som gled in bakom en stenstaty.  
"Jag hjälper gärna till." Sade Regulus med ett skratt och stoppade ned sin egen tandborste i fickan.  
"Ja, men jag måste gå nu." Sade Sharon och började gå upp mot trappan som ledde till Gryffindor tornet.  
"Ses." Sade Regulus och vinkade innan han gick in i en korridor som ledde bortåt i slottet.  
Sharon log och fortsatte upp för trappan.

"Roligt med brorsan?"  
Sharon hoppade till och vände sig om, Sirius satt lutad mot en stenvägg med ögonen slutna.  
"Sirius, du vet att du skulle hjälpa till, Gryffindor kommer att få massvis med poängavdrag för att du inte dök upp." Sade hon med en suck.  
"Du behöver inte komma och predika för mig, jag har nog med folk som försöker bestämma över mig och mitt liv." Fräste han och reste sig upp innan han började gå mot uppehålls rummet.  
"Förlåt Sirius, jag är bara trött… är du sur på grund av brevet?" Frågade hon försiktigt, men ångrade genast sina ord då hon såg hur han stelnade till.  
"Sur på grund av vad? Har James sagt någonting?" Morrade han och stirrade förfärat på henne.  
"Nej, han vägrade säga någonting…" Sade Sharon och skakade på huvudet.  
"Alltså var det Regulus." Sade Sirius och hans blick mörknade.  
Sharon suckade.  
"Det var jag som ville veta, jag frågade honom."  
"Och varför skulle du bry dig? Du föredrar ju honom." Snäste Sirius och la armarna i kors.  
"Sluta vara så barnslig, du vet ju att jag gillar dig, eller… jag gillar den riktiga Sirius Black." Sade Sharon med tårar i ögonen och trängde sig förbi honom innan hon skyndade upp till Gryffindor tornet.

Inne i sällskapsrummet möttes hon av fyra par förvånade ögon och hon skakade lätt på huvudet och log svagt mot dem innan hon fortsatte upp till tjejernas sovsalar.  
Strax efter henne kom Sirius in, han var röd i ansiktet och håret hängde matt ned i ögonen.  
"Hej." Sade han lågt och satte sig ned i en av fåtöljerna.  
"Emh, vill du vara med på ett parti knallkort?" Frågade Peter och fortsatte att blanda korten som han höll i händerna.  
"Nej tack, Slingersvans." Sade Sirius trött och kollade in i elden.  
"Tramptass, jag måste prata med dig." Sade James och gav Sirius en bestämd blick. "Nu."  
Sirius suckade och reste på sig.  
James kramade hastigt om Lily innan han följde med Sirius upp till sovsalen.

"Trampe, vad i helsike håller du på med?" Röt James då Sirius stängde dörren efter dem.  
"Jag vet inte." Viskade han och sjönk ned på sin säng.  
"Men ta reda på det då, du mår inte bra av att sura och gå runt och vara arg, jag känner dig Tramps, bättre än någon annan här." Sade James lite mildare och kollade oroat ned på sin ihopsjunkna kompis.  
Sirius suckade och satte sig ned på det kalla golvet och drog fram sin koffert.  
"Jag kommer att sakna er." Viskade han grötigt och började häva ned sina kläder i den öppna kofferten medan han var noga med att inte se sin kompis i ögonen.  
"Sirius, du kommer tillbaka." Sade James och log betryggande mot honom.  
Sirius log osäkert och började slänga i de böcker som han skulle kunna tänkas behöva.  
"Men man blir aldrig helt återställd efter att ha varit där." Mumlade han och strök undan ett par vilsna tårar som letade sig ned för kinderna.  
"Vi kommer att hjälpa dig, Sirius, vi finns alltid vid din sida." Sade James och klev fram till honom.  
Sirius släppte den skrynkliga tröjan han höll i och kramade om honom.  
"Tack." Viskade han sedan och återgick i tysthet till att packa den halvfulla väskan.  
James log lite och slängde sig ned på Sirius obäddade säng.  
"Men hörru, du måste ju få dina julklappar!" Sade han plötsligt och for upp igen.  
"Taggis, det är inte jul förens om en och en halv vecka…" Sade Sirius och flinade lite. "Jag som trodde att du räknade dagarna dit."  
James skrattade och rotade runt i sin egen koffert.

"Här." Sade han efter ett tag och räckte honom ett par otvättade stinkande strumpor.  
"Wow, tack Trampe, helt nya." Sade Sirius och rynkade på näsan då han tog emot dom.  
"Haha." Sade James sarkastiskt och himlade med ögonen. "Jag var ju tvungen att stoppa den i någonting som jag visste att du aldrig skulle rota i, mina strumpor!"  
Sirius flinade och stoppade varsamt ned den i kofferten, bredvid sin tvåväggspegel som han hade lindat in i ett par strumpor, rena den här gången.

"Men jag måste nog käka innan jag sticker, en sista måltid?" Frågade han med ett flin och kollade bedjande på James som flinade han med.  
"Alltid." Skrattade han och drog med sig honom ned till uppehållsrummet där Remus och Peter satt och spelade trollkarlsschack.  
"Mat?" Frågade Sirius glatt och drog med sig de andra två innan de hann svara.

Inne i matsalen var det helt tomt och Marodörerna slog sig ned vid Honnörsbordet och dukade fram maten som de hade snott med sig ifrån matsalen.  
"Skål, för Sirius Black, Gryffindors stolthet." Sade James plötsligt och höjde flaskan med honungsöl som han hade framför sig.  
De andra tog upp sina egna flaskor och höjde dem högtidligt i luften.  
"Skål."

Remus log där han satt bredvid James och betraktade stilla hur Sirius började vräka i sig maten som han hade på tallriken.  
'Som om han inte skulle få mat på flera veckor.' Tänkte han med ett flin men kände sedan ett hugg av vemod.  
'Dit Sirius skulle serverades han säkert inte ordentlig med mat, varför kunde han inte stanna kvar?' Tänkte Remus sorgset och kom att tänka på den föregående julen då han, Sirius och James hade spelat upp en julpjäs i uppehållsrummet.  
'Måste du vara så självisk, Sirius kanske visst får det bra där borta' Sade han till sig själv, men han visste hur fel han hade… där borta behandlades Sirius allt annat än bra.

Efter att de hade ätit färdigt så gick de upp till tornet igen.  
I en av sofforna satt Sharon och diskuterade upprört med Lily som tålmodigt lyssnade på henne, men då Marodörerna klev in tystnade hon genast och försökte förgäves att fånga Sirius blick.  
Han vände bort huvudet och sa god natt till de andra innan han gick upp till sovsalen.

När han klev in i sovsalen sparkade han till den öppna kofferten och sjönk ned på sängen.  
Han ville inte tillbaka, han ville inte lämna de andra, han ville inte vara så arg hela tiden, och han ville inte bråka med Sharon…  
Han suckade och rotade runt lite i kofferten tills han hittade den, det lilla paketet som han skulle ge till Sharon i julklapp, han hade köpt den till henne för flera veckor sedan, det var bäst att han gav den till henne snart, innan han vart tvungen att åka…  
Han stoppade ned den i fickan och lade sig sedan på sängen och somnade.

Det kändes som om han bara hade sovit ett par minuter då James skakade honom lite försiktigt.  
"Jag avskyr att behöva väcka dig… men du måste upp om du ska hinna med tåget." Viskade han och gick bort till sin koffert och rotade fram manteln som han trädde över sina axlar, bakom honom stod redan Remus och Peter färdigklädda.  
"Vad gör ni uppe nu? Gå i säng igen." Sade Sirius trött och drog en grön ylletröja över huvudet.  
"Tror du att vi låter dig åka utan att säga adjö?" Sade Remus med ett litet flin och räckte honom den gul och röd randiga halsduken.  
Sirius log och tog emot den och började sedan kånka ned kofferten för trappen.

"Och vart ska mr Black och kompani så här tidigt?"  
Sirius stannade till och såg upp i McGonagalls bistra ansikte.  
"Jo emh, jag ska hem." Sade Sirius besvärat och kliade sig i bakhuvudet.  
McGonagall stirrade häpet på honom men skakade sedan lite på sig.  
"Jamen, ha det så bra där borta då da, och god jul." Sade hon innan hon lät dem fortsätta.  
"Haha, hon kommer bergis att sakna vårat julspel." Sade James med ett skratt och hjälpte Sirius med kofferten igenom porträtt hålet.  
"Ja, vem ska ni nu ha som spelar jungfru Maria?" Sade Sirius och skrattade han med.  
"Peter." Sade Remus enkelt och Peter som just klättrat ut ur hålet sken upp.  
"Bra, då behöver jag inte oroa mig för det." Sade Sirius och skrattade ännu en gång.

Utomhus var solen på väg upp för berget och morgon dimman låg tät och fuktig längst markerna.  
Sirius drog manteln tätare ikring sig och tog ett fastare grepp kring sin resväska.  
"Ni behöver inte följa mig hela vägen." Sade han till sina vänner som bestämt kollade på honom.  
"Okej, ni behöver inte säga något." Sade han med ett brett leende och de fortsatte ned mot Hogsmeed stationen.  
Väl där stannade dem och alla kollade tyst ned i marken.  
"Ja, jag antar att jag kommer att sakna er." Sade Sirius lågt och kollade upp på sina vänner, som alla log mot honom.  
"Vi kommer att sakna dig med Sussie." Sade James och kramade om honom.  
"Gruppkram." Sade någon som Sirius tyckte lät som Remus och snart stod de alla och kramade om varandra.

"Juste, vi får ju inte glömma julklapparna." Sade Remus plötsligt och de släppte varandra.  
Sirius flinade lite och rotade runt i kofferten och drog fram tre paket som han räckte över till dem, i utbyte mot två andra.  
"Men James, varför får jag ingen av dig?" Frågade Sirius och spelade stött.  
"Du har redan fått min din sega dumbom." Sade James och skrattade.  
"Man kan alltid försöka." Sade Sirius och flinade.

En visselpipa tjöt och Sirius kollade upp på sina tårögda vänner och log.  
"Kan ni ge det här till Sharr?" Frågade han och räckte fram det lilla paketet till dem.  
James nickade och la det i fickan.  
"Vi hörs." Sade Sirius sedan och klev på tåget.

Inne i tåget var det fullt med elever som alla upprymda av julens härlighet hälsade på varandra, men Sirius kunde inte dela deras glädje, stället han skulle till var värre än självaste trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban.  
Efter ett litet tag hittade han en ledig kupé och baxade upp kofferten på bagagehyllan innan han slog sig ned i hörnet av sätena, men reste sig snart upp igen och rotade fram de fyra paketen han hade fått av de andra, han funderade på att öppna dem genast men ändrade sig, han skulle behöva dem senare…

Så han nöjde sig med att gissa vad han hade fått.  
Han drog ut James paket ur de smutsiga strumporna och betraktade det lilla byltet som var noga inslaget, det såg ut som om det var ganska ömtåligt, så det kunde inte vara en stinkbomb… kanske en kvick? Det skulle vara typiskt James…  
Han stack in paketet i strumporna igen och tog fram Remus paket.  
Det var grönt och med massvis med svarta hundar på… och innan Sirius hann gissa på vad det var så öppnades dörren och Regulus klev oberört in och hivade upp sin koffert på hyllan innan han satte sig ned på de andra sätena.

"Värst vad du var dyster då." Sade han och betraktade Sirius som argt kollade tillbaka på sin yngre bror.  
"Ja, jag undrar varför… det kommer ju att bli en toppen jul, med hela släkten samlad." Sade Sirius ironiskt och stoppade varsamt undan paketen igen.  
"Men kom igen. De är inte så dumma egentligen, om du bara gav dem en chans, och försökte leva upp till deras förväntningar." Sade Regulus enkelt och ryckte på axlarna.  
Sirius stelnade till och satte sig upp ordentligt.  
"Om jag gav dem en chans? Skulle jag ge dem en chans? Aldrig i livet, jag kommer att acceptera dem så som de är, när de har börjat acceptera mig för den jag är." Sade han argt och knöt nävarna. "Och då de slutar slå mig." Lade han till för sig själv och försökte att inte tänka på de gånger då hans far Orion kommit med remmen.  
"Men du gör det ju inte precis bättre genom att tapetsera ditt rum med dina kompisar? Du får ju ändå tänka lite på vad du gör..."  
Här brast det för Sirius och han drämde till fönstret med all kraft och kände sedan en huggande smärta i handen.  
Regulus stirrade förvånat och förfärat på honom innan han skyndade sig ut och mumlade någonting om 'godisvagnen'.

Sirius flämtade till och drog åt sig den blödande handen.  
Såret var inte så jätte djupt med det sved och blödde ordentligt, han drog fram trollstaven och försökte komma på vad för trollformel Remus brukade använda för att hela sår.  
"Episky." Mumlade han sedan och såret krympte ihop och försvann.  
Han skrattade till då han såg det sönderslagna fönstret och reparerade det.

Tåget saktade snart in och man kunde skymta Kings Cross station.  
Sirius suckade och bar ned kofferten och gick ut i den myllriga korridoren.  
När det tillslut hade stannat gick han av och såg sig omkring på perrongen, i ett av hörnen stod en kort lite knubbig kvinna, med ett långt svart hår som hon hade samlat i en tjock fläta, hennes ansikte var bistert och de ljusa ögonen var hårda.  
Sirius svalde och började på osäkra ben stappla sig ditåt.  
"Där är du din oförskämda lilla lymmel, Regulus har redan gått till bilen, du ska vara tacksam över att vi väntat på dig…" Sade Walburga Black och gav sin äldste son en mörk blick.

Sirius sträckte på sig och tog kofferten i ett hårdare grepp innan han följde efter sin mor.  
I bilen var det tyst, Sirius som satt själv i baksätet bet sig nervöst i underläppen och kollade ut igenom fönstret på husen som susade förbi.  
Efter ett tag hörde han sin mor och Regulus prata lågt med varandra och han kände ett styng av utfrysthet, men förvisso… det var bättre att de ignorerade honom än när de inte gjorde det…  
Efter ett tag svängde bilen in på en liten uppfart intill ett stort hus, och Sirius kände hur modet sjönk.  
Det här skulle bli en jul han aldrig skulle glömma, om han så ville det. 

* * *

_Kommentera_


	25. Will there be a day after tomorrow?

**Till Systraskapet!  
(blir bara ur Sirius synvinkel, god natt)  
**

* * *

(_Sirius_)

Väg garna i vardagsrummet var lika mörkgröna som sist han såg dem och det fula paraplystället stod fortfarande kvar på sin plats.  
"Välkommen hem min son." Hördes en varm röst uppifrån trappan och Sirius vände sig om med en klump i halsen och såg hur hans far Orion kramade om Regulus.  
"Och jag ser att du är tillbaka." Sade han kyligt då han såg Sirius.  
Sirius sträckte på sig.  
"Ja, tyvärr." Svarade han och såg trotsigt upp mot sin far.  
"Tala inte till din far på det sättet…" Röt hans mor men Orion höjde handen för att tysta henne.  
"Du ska vara tacksam att du ens får sätta din fot i det här huset, och om du ställer till det minsta lilla nu när släkten kommer, så får du allt räkna med dess konsekvenser." Sade han onormalt lugnt och Sirius nickade kort innan han började gå upp för trappan.  
Men då han gick förbi sin far blev han hejdad.  
"Jag lovar dig, det minsta lilla upptåg och du kommer att ångra det." Sade han tyst och kollade kallt på honom.  
Sirius svarade inte utan fortsatte upp till sitt rum.

Några timmar senare hörde han gladlynta röster ifrån hallen och han öppnade dörren för att höra vilka det var.  
"Cygnus, Druella, kom in kom in, och jag ser att ni har Bellatrix och Narcissa med er." Sade hans mor kärleksfullt och rösterna i hallen blev högre och han kunde urskilja Bellatrix falska skratt.  
Sirius gick med en suck tillbaka till kofferten och fortsatte att packa upp, men så hörde han en välbekant brummande röst och han hoppade upp ifrån golvet och rusade fram till dörren.

"Alphard." Sade hans mor och Sirius kunde för sitt inre se hur hon kramade om honom med ett ansträngt leende.  
Alphard var Sirius morbror och den enda i släkten som han tyckte om, förutom Narcissa och Bellas syster Andromeda men hon hade redan strukits ifrån släkten igenom att bli tillsammans med en mugglare.  
"Var har ni pojken då?" Frågade han och hans mor ropade till sig Regulus som hälsade artigt.  
"Nej nej, var är Sirius?" Sade Alphard otåligt.  
"Uppe på sitt rum." Sade Orion kyligt "Där han hör hemma."  
Alphard muttrade något och började gå upp för den knarriga trappen.

Sirius log och gick för att möta honom.  
"Där är du pojk, varför var inte du med i den väldiga välkomst kommittén?" Frågade han med ett brummande skratt medan de gick upp till hans rum.  
"Jag packade upp." Sade Sirius och gick före in i det redan stökiga rummet.  
"Jag ser det." Skrockade Alphard och såg sig omkring på högarna av kläder och skolböcker.  
Sirius flinade och sjönk ned på sängen.

"Dina vänner?" Frågade han och pekade på ett av fotona som Sirius hade satt upp på väggen i slutet av sommaren.  
Sirius reste sig upp och kom fram bakom honom.  
"Ja, James Potter, Remus Lupin och Peter Pettigrew." Sade han och pekade på dem i turordning.  
"De verkar vara ena rediga gossar." Sade Alphard belåtet och log brett.  
Sirius nickade tyst och önskade stilla att han var tillsammans med dem på Hogwarts, att han fick vara med och ta del av julfestligheterna, men istället stod han här, i det hus som han för länge sedan lärt sig att avsky.  
"Jag tror bestämt att det vankas middag." Sade Alphard efter ett tag och med ett hungrigt leende klappade han honom lätt på axeln innan han försvann ut ur rummet.  
Sirius tvekade lite men följde sedan efter.

"Nämen, är det inte lille Sirius." Sade Bellatrix med ett skratt då han satte sig ned vid bordet.  
"Bellatrix." Svarade han trött och började lassa upp mat på sin tallrik, men slutade då han upptäckte att ingen annan hade tagit för sig.  
Hans mor kollade argt på honom men vände sig sedan leende mot resten av släkten.  
"Välkomna, det är underbart att alla kunde komma…"  
"Inte Andromeda, verkar det som." Muttrade Sirius och hans mor kom av sig lite.  
"… som sagt, underbart att alla kunde komma och var så goda att tag för er." Sade hon med den kyliga blicken fäst på sin äldste son som redan hade börjat äta.

"Nå Regulus, vad har du åstadkommet för bragder den här terminen då?" Frågade Orion när de flesta hade ätit färdigt och såg kärleksfullt ned på sin yngste son som svalde maten han hade i munnen och bet sig fundersamt i underläppen.  
"Nja, bragder vet jag inte… men jag har fått gått på ett par av professor Slughorns fester." Sade han och de andra runt om bordet nickade gillande medan Alphard rullade med ögonen och Sirius stirrade ned i sin tomma tallrik.  
"Och så…" Fortsatte Regulus men blev avbruten av Bellatrix.  
"Men Sirius, nu är jag säker på att alla här vill höra hur det går mellan dig och din halvblodstjej." Sade hon skadeglatt och

Sirius kollade förvånat upp ur tallriken.  
"Va, halvblod? Hennes mamma var häxa…" Sade han förvirrat och Bellatrix skrattade skadeglatt.  
"Hennes mamma var en smutsskalle, varför tror du annars att hon skulle blivit dödad? Det var lika bra, bort med alla smutsiga kräk, vi behöver dem inte." Sade Bellatrix med ett nonchalant knyck på nacken.  
Sirius flög upp ur stolen som ramlade kull av den plötsliga rörelsen och stirrade på henne, knallröd i ansiktet.  
Alla runt bordet hade tystnat och såg intresserat från den ene till den andre.  
"Våga inte säga det ordet igen, och om jag någonsin hör dig förolämpa antingen henne eller Sharon, eller ens något av '_fel blod_' , så lovar jag dig, du kommer inte att göra om det i första taget." Röt han och knöt nävarna kring trollstaven som han hade dragit upp ur fickan.  
Bellatrix log illmarigt och drog även hon fram sin stav.  
"Vågar du?" Sade hon och reste sig upp, så att hon och Sirius stod ungefär i jämnhöjd.  
"UT UR DET HÄR HUSET, GENAST!" Röt Walburga och pekade, djupt röd i ansiktet, på Sirius som sträckte trotsigt på sig. "OCH DU MED!" Hon pekade även på Bellatrix som chokat stirrade på henne.  
"Men, men." Stammade hon med tårar i ögonen.  
"INGA MEN, UT NU OCH JAG HOPPAS INNERLIGT ATT NI HÅLLER ER I SKINNET, ANNARS BLIR DET SYND OM ER!" Röt hon och Sirius ryckte på axlarna och gick ut ur rummet medan Bellatrix tvekade, som om hon inte kunde tro det hon nyss hört, men efter en ilsken blick ifrån Walburga skyndade hon sig ut.

Sirius satt på yttertrappen med bena tätt ihopdragna och stirrade mot soptunnorna som stod en bit där ifrån.  
"Smartskalle." Muttrade Bellatrix då hon satte sig ned på ett av de andra trappstegen.  
"Det är bäst att du kniper din lilla käft, annars lovar jag att du kommer att få bo i de där soptunnorna resten av helgen." Sade Sirius surt och stirrade argt på henne.  
Bellatrix tystnade och kollade ned i marken.

Efter något som kändes som flera timmar öppnades ytterdörren och Regulus kikade ut.  
Både Sirius och Bella reste sig upp och borstade av sig snön.  
"Emh, jo, det är bara Bella som får komma in." Sade han lågt och kollade ned i den frusna marken.  
Sirius gapade förvånat och stirrade på Regulus som röd i ansiktet öppnade dörren för Bella som med ett skadeglatt skratt gick in i värmen.  
"Varför får inte jag komma in?" Frågade Sirius bestört innan Regulus hann stänga helt.  
"Emh, far säger att…" Han tvekade lite "… han säger att du skulle få vara ute tills du lärt dig din läxa och börjat bete sig som en riktig Black, och han säger även att du ska göra slut med halvblodet."  
Sirius stod stum av förvånan och stirrade på dörren som stängdes framför honom.

Men efter ett tag gick han ner för den lilla trappen och ned för gatan mot den lilla lekplatsen som för tillfället var täckt med snö.  
Sirius suckade och sparkade till en av stolparna till gungställningen och sjönk sedan ned på den kalla och fuktiga marken med ansiktet begravt i händerna.  
Varför var han tvungen att leva ett sådant upp och ned vänt liv? Varför kunde han inte få vara som han ville?  
Varför var han tvungen att rätta sig efter familjens regler?

Snön yrde snart ned och Sirius reste sig stelt upp och gick tillbaka till huset och bultade med stela fingrar på den bastanta trädörren.  
Efter ett litet tag kom hans mor Walburga och öppnade dörren åt honom.  
Hon gav honom en kall blick men han brydde sig inte utan gick upp till sitt rum.  
Då han öppnade dörren ryggade han tillbaka, hela rummet var upprivet och han skymtade ett och annat inslagningspapper på golvet.

Han skyndade sig fram till det gröna pappret med svarta hundar på som var helt sönderrivet och lyfte försiktigt på det, under skräpet låg ett sönderrivet fotoalbum och Sirius lyfte tårögt upp den.  
Bokpärmen höll på att falla av och flera av bilderna var sönderrivna eller nedklottrade.  
Han lade den försiktigt ned på den obäddade sängen och gick för att leta upp de andra paketen.  
Under sängen hittade han James lilla paket som var så söndertrampat att det inte gick att identifiera.  
Han tog ilsket upp det som fanns kvar av det och lade det bredvid fotoalbumet och sökte sedan med blicken längst rummet tills han hittade en upp och ned vänd ask med chokladgrodor på, som var helt tömd och med godispapper i högar runt sig.

Sirius sjönk ned på sängen med ansiktet begravt i händerna medan tårarna rann ned för kinderna.  
Han hörde ett kvävt fnitter ifrån dörren och sedan steg som sprang ned för trappen, men han orkade inte bry sig.  
Efter ett tag hörde han även ett par försiktiga steg som klev in i rummet och han torkade snabbt bort tårarna.  
"Gå här ifrån, ni har ställt till det tillräckligt." Muttrade han och tog upp ett kort som hade ramlat ut ur fotoalbumet.  
"Jag försökte hindra dem." Sade Regulus och man hörde hur förtvivlad han var.  
"Inte tillräckligt märker jag, ni fick er allt ett gott skratt." Sade Sirius argt och Regulus backade osäkert mot dörren.  
"Ja, gå! Låt mig vara ifred, gå ned till den stolta släkten Black och berätta för dem vilken skamfläck jag är som sitter och grinar uppe på rummet." Skrek han och kollade upp på Regulus som med ett förtvivlat ansiktsuttryck gav honom en sista blick innan han försvann ut igenom dörren.

* * *

För gudinnan McGonagalls skull Kommentera:D JvJ


	26. When you finally understand

**Hej alla glada.  
Det här blir en kort del... och ändå så e det bara en femtedel av det som jag tidigare skrev och som försvann...  
men jag hoppas att ni blir nöjda /JvJ**

**

* * *

**(Sharon)

"Har han åkt?" Utropade Sharon förfärat och sjönk ned på den tomma sängen i pojkarnas sovsal och vägrade tro på det som hon nyss hade hört.  
James nickade och kliade sig besvärat i bakhuvudet.  
"Men… varför sade han inget?" Frågade Sharon, något lugnare och försökte hindra tårarna ifrån att börja rinna ned för kinderna.  
"Jag tror inte att han skulle ha klarat av att åka om du var med." Sade Remus tröstande och log försiktigt, Sharon nickade kort och reste sig sedan upp.  
"Ska vi gå och äta frukost?" Frågade hon medan hon såg ut på snön som inte verkade vilja sluta falla.

"Det var det bästa förslag jag hört på länge." Sade James och log hungrigt.  
Lily skrattade och kysste honom på kinden innan hon drog med honom ut ur rummet, följd av Remus och Peter.  
Sharon tvekade ett tag men gick sedan ned till uppehållsrummet, de andra hade redan gått till matsalen så hon kravlade ut ur porträtthålet och gick med långsamma steg ned för trapporna.  
Det kändes helt fel att Sirius hade åkt, han var troligen förbannad på henne, efter deras gräl igår…  
Hon suckade och vejde undan ett par Slytherinelever som var allt för upptagna med någonting som en av de längre killarna hade i en låda för att lägga märket till henne.

"Sharon, vänta!" Ropade Peggy som kom springandes efter henne, Sharon stannade och log då hon såg hennes väninnas rödblommiga ansikte.  
"God morgon." Sade Sharon då hon hade kommit fram och började gå mot matsalen igen.  
"God morgon." Svarade Peggy och strök undan det axelkorta mörkbruna håret ur ansiktet och log.  
De gick i tystnad resten av vägen och Sharons tankar hade åter vandrat iväg till Sirius då Peggy drog tillbaka henne till jorden, för andra gången.

"Jag förstörde väll inget mellan dig och Sirius va?" Frågade hon oroligt och Sharon skakade på huvudet.  
"Nejdå, det är lugnt." Sade hon och försökte samtidigt intala sig själv att allt var lugnt mellan dem.  
"Åh, vad bra." Sade Peggy lättat då de började gå mot Gryffindorbordet.  
"Men var är han då?" Frågade hon då hon inte kunde se hans svarta hår någonstans i mängden av morgontrötta elever.  
"Han åkte hem i morse, skulle fira jul där." Sade Sharon och satt sig ned på en av de lediga platserna vid de andra och började lassa upp gröt på tallriken.

"Mm, vad kul." Sade Peggy lite frånvarande och Sharon kollade upp från frukosten och flinade brett då hon såg hur Remus och Peggy stirrade på varandra, samtidigt hade James också sett det och brast ut i gapskratt.  
"Remii e kääär." Sjöng han och flera av eleverna i närheten vände sig om mot dem, precis i tid för att se en svag rodnad på Remus kinder medan han gav James en mördande blick.  
"Jag tror att jag går nu, hej då." Sade han och gav Peggy en sista blick och skyndade sig mot dörren ut till entréhallen.  
"Det var trevligt att se dig igen Sharon… men det är nog bäst att jag också går." Sade Peggy och reste även hon på sig.  
Sharon skrattade och nickade som svar.  
"Förresten, Sharr, jag hörde att Desmelda är frisk igen!" Ropade hon då hon hade kommit halvvägs ut ur salen och Sharon log lättat och vände sig om till de återstående av vännerna.

"Okej, och nu till viktiga saker." Sade James plötsligt och sköt undan den tomma grötskålen och högen med brödkanter som han lämnat kvar.  
Sharon, Lily och Peter vände uppmärksamheten till honom och Sharon kunde inte låta bli att flina lite då hon såg hur hans bruna ögon lös av iver.  
"Vad då?" Frågade Peter intresserat och James gav honom en irriterad blick som talade om att han snart skulle få reda på det.  
"Julspelet." Sade han och log brett, Peters runda ansikte sken upp medan Lily och Sharon utbytte oroade blickar.  
"Jag," Han pekade på sig själv "ska vara jungfru Maria…"  
Han blev avbruten av Peters sorgsna och oförstående röst.  
"Men… jag skulle ju vara Maria… Remus sade ju…" Stammade han med de ljusblå vattniga ögonen fyllda av förtvivlade tårar.  
"Men Peter, vi pratade ju om det här… Jesu dräkten är på tok för kort för mig, och du vet att rött inte är din färg." Sade James med en suck.  
"Visstja." Sade Peter, återigen på gott humör och tog en tugga av sin ännu inte avklarade frukost.  
"Men i alla fall," Fortsatte James som om det aldrig hade varit något avbrott "så ska jag vara Maria, Peter ska vara Jesus och Remus ska vara ängeln." Sade han med en gest mot dörren där Remus och Peggy hade försvunnit ut för ungefär en halvtimma sedan.

Lily gav Sharon ett lättat leende och vände sig sedan till James.  
"Jag och Sharon kommer se till att vi får de bästa sittplatserna som går att få, ni klarar er nog bra." Sade hon och log ett varmt leende mot sin förvirrade pojkvän.  
"Vadå 'sittplatser'? Ni ska ju också vara med… hade du väntat ett tag så skulle du fått reda på vad ni skulle vara." Sade han och sköt upp glasögonen på näsryggen då de hade halkat ned en bit.  
Lily gapade av förvåning och Sharon var nära att spruta ut juicen som hon hade i munnen.  
"Du Sharon ska vara åsnan, deras trogne springare," James ton var fylld av allvarsamhet och Sharon stirrade förfärat på honom, men James tog ingen notis om detta utan vände sig om till Lily. "och du Lily, ska få vara de tre vise männen."  
Lily log och strök honom över kinden.  
"Den vise mannen menar du väll?" Sade hon lugnt och skrattade lite åt hans misstag.  
"Nej, de tre vise männen." Sade James med en förbryllad min och Lilys leende dog sakta ut.  
"Vi kommer ha den första träningen imorgon, så… ladda lite nu och så ger ni järnet imorgon." Sade han sedan och reste sig upp. "Nu måste jag och Peter leta upp den lilla kärlekskranka Remisötnosen och förbereda dräkterna."  
Och så försvann han och Peter ut ur matsalen och lämnade kvar de förfärade gryffindor tjejerna vid bordet.

Framåt lunchtid då Sharon hade vandrat runt på slotts området så skyndade Lily ikapp henne.  
"Sharr… jag måste prata med dig…" Hon gav de förbi passerande eleverna en tveksam blick " i enrum."  
Sharon nickade och ledde henne till det första stället hon kom att tänka på, Sirius och hennes städskrubb.  
Då hon och Lily trängde in sig där så forsade minnena därifrån över henne, hon såg Sirius förfärade ansikte då hon berättade om den kommande Hogsmeed utflykten och plötsligt slog det ned i hennes om ett blixtnedslag, det var Sirius som var den svarta hunden som räddat henne ifrån Dean, han var animagusen!  
"Sharon, hur är det? Du ser så blek ut." Sade Lily oroligt och synade sin väninna i det dunkla ljuset, Sharon ryckte till och satte sig ned på golvet.  
"Nej det är lugnt… jag kom på en sak bara… men berätta nu, vad har hänt?" Frågade Sharon och såg med ens att Lilys ögon tårades.

"Jo… Severus kom och pratade med mig idag… strax efter frukosten…" Började hon lågt och satte sig ned bredvid Sharon som artigt höll tyst, hon hyste ingen förkärlek till Severus Snape, men hon visste att han och Lily en gång hade varit vänner…  
"Han… han frågade om jag ville gå med honom till Hogsmeed imorgon." Sade Lily, om möjligt ännu tystare och bet sig i underläppen.  
"Men vi har ju repning imorgon." Utbrast Sharon och kunde själv höra hur dumt det lät, hon visste att Lily mer än gärna ville bli kompis med Snape igen, men Sharon litade inte på honom… inte ett ögonblick.  
"Jag vet… och James skulle aldrig låta mig gå… men Sharon, du måste hjälpa mig." Sade Lily med bävan i rösten och Sharon log svagt och kramade om henne lite försiktigt.  
"Jag lovar att göra vad jag kan för att hjälpa mig… vi säger att du och jag måste in dit och köpa julklappar, James kommer aldrig att säga nej… han är på tok för förtjust i att få paket för att tvinga oss stanna kvar här, och så möter du Snape utanför Godisbaronen." Sade Sharon enkelt och rykte på axlarna.  
Lily log och de tårfyllda gröna ögonen lös av lycka och Sharon kunde inte hjälpa det leende som spred sig över ansiktet.

Och så reste dem sig stelt upp och gnuggade liv i deras frusna händer vart efter de gick mot Gryffindor tornet.  
Under tiden som de gick så sökte sig Sharons tankar tillbaka till Sirius, varför hade han inte sagt någonting om att han var en animagus?

* * *

**Okej ... jag vet att den här delen blev lite... knäpp? men ni kan välle kommentera vad som blev knäppknäppt så vet jag de till nästa gång? Okej? ´x) Kram **


	27. The end of the storey?

**Yay, äntligen nästa kapitel mörda mig inte för att jag e seg, utan börja läs :) 3JvJ**

* * *

När Lily och Sharon klev in i uppehållsrummet möttes dem av högljudd musik och gladlynta röster, hela rummet var fyllt av elever ifrån alla möjliga årskurser och på ett av de mahognyfärgade borden stod James och dansade tango med en mycket rödkindad Remus.  
Sharon och Lily kollade förvirrat på varandra men flinade sedan och trängde sig igenom den dansande massan på väg mot James och Remus bord, Peter hade lyckats somna i en av sofforna, helt oberörd av den höga musiken.  
"Nämen tjenare gullet." Utbrast James och knuffade undan Remus och drog istället upp den förvånade Lily på bordet.  
"Hej James." Sade hon och rodnade lite där hon stod upphöjd över alla andra i famnen på James som nu börjat sjunga med i Systrarna Spöks nya låt.  
"Vad är det vi firar?" Ropade Sharon över jublet till Remus som nu satt tryggt lutat mot en av soffornas ryggstöd.  
"Gregory fyller sjutton." Ropade han tillbaka och pekade bort mot Gregory, Gryffindors mörkhåriga slagman som för tillfället var omringad av en grupp fnittrande flickor borta vid eldstaden.

"Får jag lov till en dans?"  
Sharon kollade förvirrat upp på Dean som stod framför henne med ett osäkert leende, och efter en uppmuntrande blick ifrån Remus så nickade hon och lät sig själv föras ut på dansgolvet.  
"Jag har saknat dig." Viskade han då de dansade runt på golvet i takt med musiken som ljöd ifrån ett par onaturligt stora högtalare som var placerade ovanpå en av de dammiga bokhyllorna.  
Sharon svarade inte utan såg ned i golvet och låssades som om hon inte hört vad han nyss sagt.  
Efter ett tag tystnade musiken och Dean ledde henne bort till ett av de små borden som var uppradade längst med väggarna för att ge plats åt dansgolvet och tog upp ett varsitt glas med en mörkgul dricka i och räckte det ena till Sharon som tveksamt tog det.

"Jag hörde att du och Black har bråkat." Sade Dean efter en stunds tystnad och Sharon nickade stilla, hela slottet verkade veta om det.  
"Är det sant, som de säger, att du var otrogen med hans brorsa?" Deans röst hade blivit otroligt försiktig och förstående, men hans ögon lös illvilligt, någonting som inte Sharon lade märket till då hon upprört tog en stor klunk av den konstiga gula drickan och grimaserade åt den äckliga smaken.  
"Jag tar det där som ett ja." Sade lågt Dean och drog henne intill sig. "Du vet, jag finns här för dig, om du skulle behöva någon att prata med menar jag."  
Sharon trasslade sig ur hans famn och backade ett par steg.  
"Tack, men jag har andra kompisar, som jag litar mer på." Sade hon och veckade osäkert pannan, hon skulle nog aldrig mer kunna lita på honom igen.

"Kom igen Sharr, jag vet att du saknar det vi två hade och båda vet att Black är en player, han kommer lämna dig förr eller senare." Sade Dean och tog tag i ena hennes arm, som för att hålla henne kvar hos sig.  
"Du ljuger." Fräste Sharon och drog sig ur hans grepp, men gick inte där ifrån, det var någonting som höll henne kvar.  
"Ljuger jag? Se dig omkring… Black har haft ihop det med fler än hälften av dessa tjejer, vad tror du är så speciellt med dig som gör att han stannar kvar?" Fortsatte Dean med en sirapslen röst och såg medlidsamt ned på Sharon som med tårar i ögonen såg från den ena dansande tjejen i rummet till den andra.  
"Du ljuger." Viskade hon, men lät nu mer osäker.  
"Seså Sharon, jag finns här för dig, lita på mig." Sade Dean mjukt och drog henne ännu en gång intill sig, men även den här gången backade Sharon undan, hon ville inte tro något sådant om Sirius, han älskade henne och hon älskade honom… eller hur?  
"Men Sharr, kom igen." Gnällde Dean och böjde sig fram för att kyssa henne men Sharon försökte hjälplöst ta sig där ifrån och upp till tryggheten i tjejernas sovsal.  
"Ser du inte att hon inte vill ha dig klängandes på henne?" Utropade en högröd James Potter och knuffade undan Dean från Sharon som genast skyndade bort till Lily och kramade om henne med tårarna rinnandes ned för hennes kinder.

Dean reste sig upp från golvet med blod rinnandes ur ena mungipan och blängde på James som kavlade upp de svarta ärmarna till skolklädnaden och gick fram mot honom med ena näven knyten.  
Musiken hade nu tystnat och eleverna stirrade häpet på de två slagskämparna som cirkulerade runt varandra med upprörda miner.  
"James, låt honom vara, det var inget…" Började Sharon men James vinkade bort det.  
"Sirius älskar Sharon, och jag vill inte att du ställer till någonting mellan dem två, du har gjort tillräckligt." Väste han och blängde på Dean som med en osäker blick kollade bort mot spiraltrappan som ledde upp till pojkarnas sovsalar, han hade inte räknat med att få Potter på halsen.

"James, låt bli, om McGonagall får reda på det här så kommer hon smälla av, du kommer att bli hemskickad och missar då julspelet." Försökte Lily hjälplöst, hon var blek i ansiktet och de gröna ögonen lös av oro då hon betraktade sin arge pojkvän.  
"Det här är viktigare än något dumt julspel, han" James pekade på Dean "försöker sabba mellan min bästa vän och hans tjej, jag har aldrig förut sett Sirius så kär som han är nu, och jag vill inte att någon fåntratt som McGordon ska få förstöra det." Morrade han och Dean började osäkert backa undan, med alla elevernas blickar på sig.

"Kom igen McGordon, pys iväg nu va." Snäste Gregory som stod med armen kring en lång svarthårig tjej och blängde på honom, Dean hade förstört stämningen på hans födelsedagskalas och om det var sant som James sa, att han ville förstöra mellan Sirius och Sharon så kunde han lika gärna gå och dra något gammalt över sig.  
Dean flackade osäkert med blicken och började gå igenom folkmassan, som genast skingrade på sig för att slippa nudda honom, och klev upp för spiraltrappan och försvann upp på sitt rum.

Efter ett tag hade de flesta lugnat ned sig och snart spelades den skrikiga musiken på högsta volym igen och de var redan folk ute på dansgolvet som dansade för fullt.  
"Är du okej Sharon?" Frågade Lily försiktig där gänget satt i soffan och sneglade på den tystlåtne Sharon som satt stilla och stirrade in i den sprakande elden.  
"Jag vill prata med Sirius." Sade hon lågt och ögonen fylldes med tårar, längtan efter pojkvännen var nästan olidlig och hon kände att de var tvungna att reda ut ett och annat.  
James och Remus gav varandra en hastig blick och nickade båda, de visste exakt vad som behövdes.  
"Sharr, följ med upp till oss så ska jag visa en sak." Sade James och log betryggande då han reste sig upp och drog med Sharon upp för trappan och in på Marodörernas rum.

"Vad är det här?" Frågade Sharon nyfiket och betraktade den lilla spegeln som hon nu höll i handen.  
"En tvåväggsspegel" Sade James och log "Sirius har den andra, säg bara hans namn och så dyker han upp i spegeln."  
Sharon gav James en förvånad blick men han nickade bara och reste sig upp och gick mot dörren.  
"Tack James, du var en riktig vän där nere." Sade Sharon uppskattande och log varmt mot James som med ett litet flin gjorde honnör och försvann ut genom dörren.

Sharon vände sig om till spegeln igen och drog ett djupt andetag.  
"Sirius Black" Sade hon efter ett tag och såg förväntansfullt ned på spegeln, men ingen Sirius dök där upp.  
Hon suckade och lade försiktigt ned spegeln på James säng och reste sig upp för att gå ut ur rummet.  
"Sharon?" Sade någon plötsligt och Sharon stannade till, som förstenad, och vände sig sakta om mot spegeln igen, som om hon trodde att vem det nu var som sagt hennes namn skulle försvinna om hon vände sig om för hastigt.  
"Sirius?" Hon tog upp spegeln igen och log förvirrat mot Sirius, vars ansikte syntes i spegeln.

"Åh Sharon, förlåt… jag vet inte vad som flög i mig, jag menar det, du…" Började Sirius upprört men Sharon skakade på huvudet och han tystnade.  
"Det är lugnt Sirius, det är jag som ska säga förlåt, det var jag som svek dig." Sade hon och kände att tårarna åter igen börjat rinna, men så flämtade hon till.  
"Sirius, vad har hänt med dig?" Utbrast hon förfärat och synade Sirius blåslagna ansikte och den spruckna läppen som det fortfarande rann lite blod från.

"Äsch, en småsak." Sade Sirius och torkade hastigt undan blodet som börjat rinna ned för hakan.  
"En småsak? Dem slår dig, Sirius, du kan inte säga att det är en småsak, du måste säga någonting till Dumbledore, anmäl dem!" Sade Sharon upprört och slog ut med händerna.  
"Anmäla dem? Sharon, de är min familj, vare sig jag vill det eller inte, även om dem kanske inte älskar mig som deras son, så bryr jag mig i alla fall om dem, eller… ibland, som när de sover… vet du att folk, vare sig hur onda dem kan vara, ser så otroligt hjälplösa och fromma ut när de sover?" Sirius skakade på huvudet "Jag skulle aldrig kunna göra så mot dem"  
"Men Sirius, du vet ju va dem gör mot dig, inget barn borde få uppleva någonting sådant, föräldrar ska finnas där för att uppmuntra dem, plåstra om dem när de har ramlat och skrubbat knäet, du kan inte låta dem göra så mot dig." Sharon hade börjat darra av gråt och kramade nu om James kudde som hon dragit intill sig medan hon stirrade ned på golvet som hon nu satt på.

"Sharon, varför får jag intrycket av att allt inte står rätt till hemma hos dig heller?" Frågade Sirius oroligt och Sharon såg att även han grät nu.  
"Du vet, sedan min mamma dog så har pappa blivit så ensam, han jobbar tills sent på kvällen och då han är hemma dricker han mycket, för mycket… och jag är i vägen, jag vill hjälpa honom, men allt jag gör blir fel… jag försöker, försöker så att göra det bra… man det är inte tillräckligt, han…" Tårarna som rann ned för hennes kinder verkade aldrig vilja ta slut och Sirius såg alldeles förstörd ut där han satt på andra sidan av spegeln och torkade hjälplöst bort de tårar som även rann ned för hans kinder.

"Så han... han slår dig?" Viskade han grötigt och Sharon nickade och vände bort blicken, hon klarade inte av att se Sirius ledsna ögon, inte just nu.  
"Sharon jag… jag kommer." Sade han bestämt och reste sig upp med spegeln i handen medan han såg sig omkring i rummet som om han letade efter någonting.  
"Sirius, du behöver inte… jag klarar mig." Sade Sharon och reste även hon på sig, väldigt darrigt.  
"Du behöver inte ens försöka övertyga mig att stanna, jag kommer, de här hemma få säga vad de vill, jag kommer." Sade han och de gråa ögonen lös sällsamt.  
Sharon nickade, hon visste att det var hopplöst att få honom på andra tankar.  
"Men, jag börjar packa nu och tar Nattbussen till Hogsmeed, så syns vi om ett litet tag, så får vi prata mer då." Sade han och log varmt mot henne, Sharon nickade och log svagt.  
"Jag älskar dig Sirius Black."  
"Och jag älskar dig, Sharon Fealding." Sade han och de gråa ögonen glittrade då han såg på henne igenom spegeln.

**_Slut. _**

* * *

**_Jaa, den här var nu slut, jaaa S-L-U-T.  
Jag vet att det blev lite knäppt här i slutet, men asså... jag pallar inte skriva något mer på den här... hade planerat att den skulle sluta när deras sjätte år var slut... men det kändes som om jag var klar med den här nu...  
Såååå, en sista kommentar :') 3JvJ_**


	28. Epilog

Ett jobbigt år med Marodörerna... Epilog

_Ni kan inte ana hur länge jag har funderat på att skriva en sista del om dem, och nu kom den, även om den var liite kort...  
Jag tillägnar den åt Jamie som under denna historias gång har varit ett stort stöd, både för mig och dess karaktärer, tack :)  
Och jag tillägnar den även till Dig, som just nu läser det här, tack för att ni har hjälpt mig med att utvecklas som skrivare!_

* * *

Applåder och busvisslingar ljöd i Gryffindors sällskapsrum och de fem skådespelarna som stod uppe på den temporära scenen bugade djupt med breda leenden lekandes på deras läppar.  
"Vad duktig du var", viskade Sirius som plötsligt dykt upp bakom en gråklädd tjej med honungsfärgat hår som stod bredvid ett litet stall.  
"Jo, men du vet, jag hade blivit förkrossad om jag inte ens hade klarat den enkla rollen som åsna" sade Sharon och skrattade glatt.  
"Äsch, enkel roll eller inte, du var ändå sötast där uppe" sade han med ett busigt pojkflin och gav henne en kyss på kinden.

"Sirius, sluta flirta med vår åsna!" Utbrast James förfärat som iförd en mörkröd klänning med guldbroderier och ett mycket välsminkat ansikte stegade fram till dem.  
"Ska du säga Maria lilla", sade Sirius och flinet i ansiktet växte sig allt bredare då han lade armen kring kompisens breda axlar, "jag såg nog hur du tjuvkikade på _alla_ de tre vise männen, vad tror du att Josef säger om det?".  
James vände blicken mot den annars rödhåriga flickan som medan hon stod och pratade vänligt med Peter fingrade lite förstrött på de tre skäggen hon bar och James log fåraktigt.  
"Äh, jag tror inte att han märkte något, så som han stirrade på Peggy", sade han efter ett tag och pekade menande på den nu gråhåriga Remus som satt och pratade med en brunhårig tjej som lyssnade intresserat med ett leende lekandes på hennes läppar.  
"Jag måste säga att det var en otroligt fin föreställning, mr Potter", sade McGonagall som kom fram till dem medan hon torkade sig om ögonen.  
"Tack så mycket professorn, vi satsade verkligen på att få till trovärdiga förklädnader och så till årets julspel", sade han och sköt upp glasögonen som glidit ner på nästippen innan han ivrigt började berätta om alla repetitioner de haft.

"Kom så går vi upp till oss", viskade Sirius och drog med sig en leendes Sharon upp till killarnas sovsal som förutom klädhögarna nu smyckades av julpynt och glitter av alla dess slag.  
"Jag är glad att du kom tillbaka", sade Sharr och log brett mot honom, Sirius återgäldade leendet innan han vände sig om och rotade runt bland James saker som låg utspridda på hans säng, "vad gör du förresten?".  
Sirius svarade inte men efter ett tag rätade han på sig med ett nöjt uttryck i det bleka ansiktet, i handen höll han ett väl inslaget paket.  
"God jul", viskade han och kysste henne varligt på pannan innan han gav henne julklappen.  
Sharon sjönk ned på den för en gångs skull bäddade sängen och stirrade på paketet i hennes hand, "men Sirius", stammade hon, "vi ska ju inte ge varandra julklapparna förens imorgon".  
"Men jag orkade inte vänta, jag ville att du skulle ha det där nu", sade han och såg ivrigt på henne, Sharon skrattade och började försiktigt öppna presenten.  
När hon väl fått bort inslagspappret och öppnat den lilla asken som var prydd med stjärnor stirrade hon på innehållet och Sirius log osäkert.  
"Jag är inte så bra på att köpa presenter till tjejer", sade han och kliade sig besvärat i bakhuvudet då Sharon inte svarade.  
"Skämtar du eller, det är underbart!" Utbrast Sharon och tog upp det guldiga halssmycket, i kedjan hängde ett litet guldhjärta och hon log varmt mot sin pojkvän.  
"Det var den finaste present jag någonsin fått", viskade hon och lade ifrån sig presenten på sängen innan hon slängde sig i hans varma famn, "tack, tack för allt".

* * *

_Så, nu när hela berättelsen har fått ett slutgiltigt slut så vill jag gärna ha era kommentarer, skriv så långa och meningsfulla kommentarer som möjligt och jag lovar att jag ska fortsätta på mina andra historier  
/JvJ_


End file.
